Bubble Baby Daddy Boomer
by MoreABoutThomas
Summary: Bubbles & Boomer take their relationship to new heights, but Bubbles ends up pregnant & Boomer is the father. Lucky for them, their siblings & friends all support them through thick & thin. Rated M for Sexual Themes, Strong Language, Violence & Pregnancy.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

(Sir Raven sits in a stereotypical _Victorian_ living room, complete with a warm fireplace and a cushioned arm chair & begins to address the viewers)

**Sir Raven: **Hello & welcome, dear readers. I suppose you all came here to this website because you clearly have nothing better to do with your lives. Ah well, the author of this story wants me & Ben Plotz to put on this disclaimer before we start the story. Ben?

(Ben Plotz is in a recording booth as seen in _Sheep in the Big City_)

**Ben Plotz: **With pleasure, Sir Raven. This story not only takes place in an alternate universe where the events Seasons 5 & 6 of the original PPG series never happened, but ALSO it shares the same universe with characters from other CN properties, such as (but not limited to) Robotboy & Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. I originated from _Sheep in the Big City_, myself. However, If you ask me...The author has been looking at the _PPG Doujinshi_ for far too long.

(Back to the _Victorian_ room)

**Sir Raven:** The respective kid characters from PPG, Robotboy, Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy & so on have all pretty much grown-up. Plus, The Powerpuff Girls & Rowdyruff Boys have all lost their superpowers. Some personalities & elements may have changed since this takes place in an alternate timeline, So the author asks that you please hold ALL questions until the very end of this fan-fiction. PLEASE HOLD ALL QUESTIONS UNTIL THE VERY END OF THIS FAN-FICTION!

(Back to the recording booth)

**Ben Plotz: **(Dumbfounded) Laying it a bit thick, are we? Anyway...Without further ado, Time to start the story.

(The City of Townsville is in sight)

**Ben Plotz:** (Narrating) The City of Townsville...Is where you'd expect some crime to go rampant or at least see some giant menacing monsters tearing up the whole city. Well guess what? Crime has gone down & there hasn't been a monster for a very long time, but enough about that!

(Cut to the Townsville Lake Lodge)

**Ben Plotz: **(Narrating) The Townsville Lake Lodge...Where at this very moment, especially on a very bright summer's day, Lola Mbola & Bambi have rented out the entire place for a private party & they have invited all their friends from Townsville elementary & Pokey Oaks Kindergarten, including the stars of said private party, The Powerpuff Girls.

(The private party was in full swing as everybody was having fun. That is..except for Bubbles, who was in a two piece swimsuit. She was just sitting at the lodge dock, dangling her toe-less foot an inch from the water & staring down at her reflection in the lake, thinking about her relationship with Boomer)

**Bubbles:** (Solemnly Thinking) Ever since Boomer & I confessed our love to each other as kids, I have done nothing to advance our relationship. I really want us to take it to the next level, but how will we even do that? Hopefully, It will go in the right direction.

(Just then, Bubbles feels a hand touching each of her shoulders. She turns around to see her two rich best friends, Lola Mbola & Bambi, who were both in two-piece swimsuits & see-through shawls wrapped around their wastes)

**Lola Mbola:** Hey, Bubbles! Why are you sitting by yourself at the dock?

**Bubbles:** (Sheepishly lying) Oh! I was just about to take a nap.

**Bambi:** (Knowing it was not true) Come on, Bubbles! We were not born yesterday!

**Bubbles:** (Giving in) Okay, You two have gotten me. I actually want to take my relationship with Boomer to the next level, but I'm afraid it will go in the wrong direction.

(Lola & Bambi smiled)

**Bambi:** Oh, Bubbles. If you want to take this relationship to the next level, The first step is take slow & easy.

**Bubbles:** But I've been taking it slow & easy for the past several years after me & my sisters lost our superpowers.

**Lola:** Well, now is the best time to take this relationship to a new level with Boomer. I'm pretty sure you've told us many times about how he makes you skip a beat every time you see him.

**Bambi:** You relationship with Boomer won't go further in life unless you prove that you two were always meant to be.

(Bubbles ponders for a moment because she knows that Lola & Bambi are right about furthering the relationship with Boomer. On the other hand, She is afraid that he would reject him, but that is highly unlikely)

**Bubbles:** I'll do it tonight!

**Bambi:** Great! (To Lola, Mischievously) Oh, Stupid girl!

**Lola:** What's up?

(Bambi playfully smacks Lola's butt)

**Lola:** GAH! (embarrassed) Not in front of Bubbles!

**Bambi:** (snickering) Oops!

(Lola retaliates by pushing Bambi off the dock & into the lake)

**Bambi:** AAAAAHH!

(SPLASH)

(This draws the attention of Buttercup, Bunny, Blossom & the other girls as Bambi resurfaces)

**Bambi:** (angrily) So that's how you want to play, huh?

**Lola:** (smugly) I'm ready when you are.

**Buttercup:** (excited) OOOOOHHHHHHHH! CAT FIGHT! My money is on Lola Mbola!

(Bambi grabs Lola by the legs & drags her in the water. Then the girls watch as Lola & Bambi playfully fight each-other in the lake)

**Lola:** (Slapping Bambi across the jaw) Marco!

**Bambi:** (Back handing Lola in the back of her head) Polo!

(Lola & Bambi forcefully dunk each-other in the water, but every time one or the other resurfaces)

**Bubbles:** (Not wanting to be part of the onlookers) Girls! Please stop...

**Robyn:** Come on, Bambi! Show that bitch who's boss!

(Blossom has had enough & stops the fight at once)

**Blossom:** ENOUGH!

(Lola & Bambi stop their play-fighting & look at Blossom)

**Blossom:** (To Lola & Bambi) Have you two lost your marbles?

**Lola:** We were only playing around.

**Bambi:** Yeah, Blossom. It's only a game.

**Blossom:** I DON'T GIVE TWO FLYING FUCKS! You could have easily gotten someone or yourselves hurt! Now get your asses out of the lake & cut the stupid-ass bullshit!

(Lola & Bambi comply & get back to the shore as the rest of the onlookers dispersed)

(Meanwhile, Boomer was laying on the ground & looking at the blue sky as he thinks about his relationship with Bubbles)

**Boomer:** (Solemnly thinking) Wow, I would do anything to get myself & Bubbles better acquainted and yet, I can't afford to screw up our relationship. I gotta make it go the right direction.

(Just then, Boomer heard somebody calling his name. It was Brick)

**Brick:** Hey, Boomer! We're playing a volleyball match against Gus' team & we need another player.

(Boomer gets up & joins Mitch Michelson, Stu, Mookie, Brick & Butch to play volleyball.)

(Gus Turner's team consists of Billy, Nergal Jr, Sperg, Otto Osworth & Irwin)

**Gus Turner:** Alright, Boys! Y'all ready to lose?

**Brick:** I think you got that backwards, G-Man!

(Gus tosses the ball upward & smacks it over the net. Brick jumps forward & smacks it back to Billy, who then catches it & spins rapidly around before throwing it towards Butch as he punches it, only for Nergal Jr to catch it with his tentacles & spike it very hard as it hits Mookie unconscious.)

**Boomer:** TIME OUT!

**Nergal Jr:** (Horrified at knocking Mookie out by accident) Uh oh! I guess I don't know my own strength.

(Stu, Boomer & Butch rush to Mookie)

**Stu: **(Frantically trying to wake up his best friend) Come on, Mookie! Wake up!

**Boomer:** Yo Mookie! You a'ight?

(Mookie's vision fades to black as he sees flashbacks of himself & Stu with Kurt bullying other kids at Townsville elementary)

(That afternoon, Mookie awoke on a couch in the lodge with a small bag of ice on his head)

**Mookie:** (Wearily hurt) Ugh, How did I get in here?

**Stu:** (Relieved) Oh thank god that you are alright, Mookie.

(Stu hugs Mookie tightly.)

**Billy:** Gee whiz, Mookie! You sure don't know how to catch a volleyball. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Gus:** Yeah, man! You need to pay more attention. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!

**Brick:** (To Gus & Billy) SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU! MOOKIE NEEDS TIME TO RECOVER!

**Butch:** You two had better get the HELL out of here or so help me, I will paint the walls with you MOTHERFUCKING BRAINS!

(Gus & Billy leave quietly as Stu, Brick & Butch console Mookie)

**Butch:** How are you holding up, Mookie?

**Mookie:** (Still weary) Ugh, That blow to the head really hurt. Also, I saw him, whilst unconscious.

**Stu:** (Worried) Uhhhh...Him who?

**Brick:** Him? Please tell me that isn't...

**Mookie:** (Sadly) I'd like to tell you that isn't, but I would be lying. He is...(gulps) Kurt.

**Butch:** (Outraged at what he just heard) I for one want NOTHING to do with that asshole!

**Brick:** Mookie, You shouldn't think about him anymore. Kurt is dead & he can't hurt us.

**Mookie:** You don't understand, Brick. Kurt manipulated me & Stu with his hateful ideologies & it was awful.

**Brick:** Well he's not here now & you two should be happy that you have better friends like us.

**Stu:** Kurt was never our friend to begin with. We were just a means to an end to them the same way the Rowdyruff Boys were.

**Butch:** We were created by Mojo Jojo for the sole purpose of killing the Powerpuff Girls, but we at least changed for the better & you both have changed, yourselves as well.

(Mookie & Stu knew that Brick & Butch made valid points & smiled)

**Mookie:** Thank you, guys. That means a whole lot.

**Stu:** Ditto.

(Nergal Jr comes by to apologize)

**Nergal Jr:** Um, Mookie? I'm sorry for knocking you out. I didn't mean to.

**Mookie:** That's alright, Nergal Jr. It's nothing compared to what I've been through.

(Back to the _Victorian_ room)

**Sir Raven:** Alas, Poor Mookie & Stu were manipulated by his so-called friend named Kurt. Together, All three had bullied everyone in Townsville elementary until Mookie & Stu betrayed Kurt. Now they are with better friends such as the Rowdyruff Boys, Gus Turner, Sperg, Irwin, Billy, Mitch Michelson & Nergal Jr. So do not cry for them. DO NOT CRY FOR THEM!

**Ben Plotz:** (Off-screen to Sir Raven) AHEM! I think it's about time we got back to the main plot. You know! The very same plot involving Bubbles & Boomer's relationship?

**Sir Raven:** Very well, Ben. Let's see where & how Bubbles & Boomer will take their relationship.

(Night falls & everybody, still in their swimwear, is inside the lodge playing Truth or Dare)

(Mitch Michelson spins the bottle & it points at Buttercup)

**Buttercup:** (Nervous) Meep.

**Mitch Michelson:** Okay, Buttercup. Truth or Dare?

(Buttercup thinks for a minute)

**Buttercup:** (Confident, Ready, Willing & Able) Dare me, Motherfucker!

(Everyone else is impressed at Buttercups choice)

**Mitch:** Okay, I dare you to...

(Buttercup is still determined)

**Mitch:** (Sinisterly) Skip your turn.

**Buttercup:** (Downhearted) No fair! (Starts sobbing her eyes out as she gets up & runs away)

(Mitch spins the bottle again)

**Boomer:** (To Brick) Yo! Somebody oughtta calm Buttercup down. For real, Yo!

(Before Brick can reply, the bottle points to him)

**Brick:** (Unnerved) Oh fuck.

Mitch: Okay, Brick. Truth or Dare?

**Brick:** (Stammering nervously) Uh... Uhh... Uhhhh... Errrr... Er...DARE!

**Mitch:** Very well, I dare to...Errr...

(Brick gulps)

**Mitch:** Put your wiener into (points to an electrical wall socket) that outlet!

(Brick gets up & looks at said wall socket hesitantly)

**Mitch:** Well? We're waiting...

**Brick:** (Deciding against his dare) On second thought...I'm gonna go comfort Buttercup.

(Brick leaves much to the dismay of Mitch)

**Mitch:** (Disappointed) Awwwww!

**Billy:** Alright! Alright! Alright! It's my turn to spin.

(Billy spins the bottle & it keeps on spinning until it points at Bubbles)

**Bubbles:** (Knowing where this is going) Uh oh.

**Billy:** Bubbles, Truth or Dare?

**Bubbles:** (Not wanting to pick dare) Truth!

**Billy:** Do you love Boomer?

**Bubbles:** Of course I love him! He's my boyfriend, Though he & I really need to step up our relationship.

**Billy:** Then I dare you & Boomer to...PROVE IT BY HAVING UNPROTECTED SEX!

(Everybody was shocked, even Mitch)

**Butch:** HEY! That's not how Truth or Dare works!

**Boomer:** (Appalled) Yo! Is you or Is you not aware of the consequences of having unprotected sex? You want me to get aids? You want me to get herpes? You want me to get gonorrhea, Venereal Disease & HIV? Man, What's wrong with you?

**Billy:** (Tauntingly) Awwww, What's the matter? Are you & Bubbles scared of commitment? Are you two afraid to get infected? Don't tell me you two are chicken!

**Lola:** (To Billy) They don't have to have unprotected sex if they don't want to.

**Bambi:** (To Billy) Yeah! You need to grow your ass up & leave Boomer & Bubbles alone!

(Billy ignores Lola & Bambi as he continues to taunt Boomer & Bubbles by acting like a chicken. Boomer & Bubbles find it very immature.)

**Mindy:** (Joining in the taunting) Do it, Bubbles! If that's your real name. Make with the sex!

**Boomer:** (To Bubbles) Come on, Bubbles. We'll do it in private.

(Bubbles, knowing that she has no other choice, accepts the dare)

**Bubbles:** (To Billy & Mindy) Alright! Boomer & I will have sex in order to take our relationship to the next level, but we are not doing in front of all of you!

(Boomer & Bubbles both get up & find a more secluded area in the lodge.)

(Eventually, The blonde couple goes in the lodge's basement.)

**Bubbles:** Well, We're far away from everybody else.

**Boomer:** (To Bubbles) Okay, before we do this, I want you to know when you & I were kids...I never thought I had a chance with you.

**Bubbles: **(Sincerely to Boomer) I felt the same way too, but now that we're a couple, We've been hanging out from time to time. So tell me this...Are you proud to be my boyfriend?

**Boomer:** (Content) Of course I am..So long as you are proud to be my girlfriend.

**Bubbles:** I truly am proud to be your girlfriend & since we're finally taking the next step to our relationship, Are you sure you want us to get closer.

**Boomer:** Hey, whatever happens happens & to be honest, You are gorgeous & you have great taste in adventures. You do know that. Don't you?

**Bubbles:** (Nearly at a loss for words) Oh...Boomer.

(Back to the recording booth)

**Ben Plotz:** (To the readers) A warning to all of you at your computers instead of doing your homework! This very next bit contains a WHOLE lot of sexual themes, which may greatly offend younger readers. Therefore, the author greatly recommends that if any of you have very weak stomachs, please leave...or better yet, You can just skip this whole scene! (Under his breath) Ha! As if they want to leave. They came here to see some hot Boomubbles action.

(Bubbles leans towards Boomer & lovingly plants her luscious red lips upon Boomer's. Then they french-kiss each-other passionately as this was their moment of pushing their relationship further. Boomer's finger-less hands wandered lovingly around Bubbles' waist before grasping her succulent butt-cheeks. This made Bubbles moan in Boomer's mouth with ecstasy as she slowly slicked her tongue down to his navel, whilst caressing the rest of his stomach.)

**Boomer:** (Literally enjoying his navel being licked about) Oooohhh, Bubbles!

**Bubbles:** (Stops licking to Boomer) I'm moving too fast, right?

**Boomer:** (To Bubbles) Actually, My peepee is awake, Yo!

(Bubbles then looks at the bulge in Boomer's swim-trunks before fishing out his hardened dick out of the fly of his trunks)

**Boomer:** (To Bubbles) What's up?

**Bubbles:** (To Boomer about his dick) So..._This_ is how you & your brothers pee standing up. Believe it or not, My sister, Buttercup can actually pee standing up without any urinary device, but enough about that.

(Bubbles proceeds to grab Boomer's hardened dick & rubs on it for a few seconds.)

**Boomer:** (To Bubbles) Oh yeah, Baby! Your hands feel better on my peepee than my own.

(Bubbles let's go & takes the dick into her mouth before sucking on it. She goes slowly at first then she went faster & faster & faster until...)

**Boomer:** AUUUGH BUBBLES!

(Boomer shoots his cum down Bubbles' throat. Then she licks his dick clean of any leftover cum)

**Bubbles:** Who would have know that your cum tastes like ice cream mixed with peanut butter?

(Bubbles gets up & stands erect as Boomer kisses all around her stomach & fondles her breasts. Bubbles takes off her bra so that Boomer can place his head between her tits, which he does.)

**Bubbles:** Oooooooo Weeeeeee! I'm your little piggy, Boomer!

**Boomer:** You ready for this?

**Bubbles:** I want you to be my one & only, Boomer! Our relationship has to grow big like a plant!

(Bubbles pulls down her bikini & rubs her bare ass against Boomer's dick as she gives him a view to never forget)

**Bubbles:** (With a blushed face sultrily) Time for our big finish.

(Boomer proceeds to place his dick inside Bubbles' vagina as he grabs her hips. As he slides his dick all the way in, Bubbles starts to leak a few tears. Then he notices a few drops of blood & begins to worry.)

**Boomer:** Yo, Bubbles! You a'ight?

**Bubbles:** (Trying to ignore the minor pain) Deeper, Big boy! DEEPER!

(Boomer bends over to fondle Bubbles' breasts again)

**Bubbles:** Ooooonnnnhhhh! Don't stop! Oooooooonnnnnhhhhh!

(Bubbles then stands up to wrap herself around Boomer as he moves her hips up & down on his shaft)

**Bubbles:** Boomer, You feel so good! Ooooohhhhhhh! Aaaah! Aaaah! Aaaah!

**Boomer:** AAAAaaaaa! AAAAA! AAAAAAHHHH! Bubbles!

(Boomer soon feels the inner wall of Bubbles' vagina tighten on his dick)

**Boomer:** I don't NEVER want this to end! Aaaaaah! AAAAAaaaaahhhh!

**Bubbles:** OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH! Neither do I! OOOOOOOHHHHH!

**Boomer:** (About to cum) 5! 4! 3! 2! OOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEE!

**Bubbles:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(Boomer & Bubbles at last reach their climax as he shoots his seed inside her. Bubbles releases her juices down Boomer's dick)

**Bubbles:** (Heavily breathing) That...Was... Amazing.

**Boomer:** (Heavily breathing) Welcome to the next level.

(Boomer & Bubbles both get dressed back in their swim-gear & they head back upstairs to find everyone-else either asleep or swimming in the lake.)

**Bubbles:** (Grabbing Boomer's hands) Boomer, Promise me that we will always be together, for better or worse.

**Boomer:** Bubbles, Nothing ain't ever gonna tear us apart. Not by a long-shot.

(Boomer & Bubbles share a long kiss as they feel the warm & caring sensation they have earned)

(Next day, Everyone is fully dressed & getting ready to head back home, while the two blondes were inside the lodge having a private conversation)

**Bubbles:** Last night was amazing, Boomer. I can't believe we had unprotected sex.

**Boomer:** Even though it was a dare, We managed to take our relationship to new heights.

**Bubbles: **(Sadly) I guess this is goodbye.

**Boomer:** (Reassuringly) Don't be like that, We can see each-other in high school & who knows? Next year, We can spend the entire visit dating.

**Bubbles:** (Hugging Boomer) Promise me that you'll text & call me.

(Boomer & Bubbles lean forward to kiss each-other when they were interrupted by Blossom)

**Blossom:** (Honking her car horn loudly) COME ON, BUBBLES! YOU WANT US TO HIT TRAFFIC?

**Bubbles:** (To Boomer) Well, That's my cue to get going.

**Boomer:** Peace out, Bubbles!

(Bubbles gets in the car with her sisters & they drive back to the Utonium chateau. On their way, Blossom starts talking to Bubbles.)

**Blossom:** So, Bubbles. How was your special night with Boomer?

**Bubbles:** Well, Blossom...(Sighing dreamily) Our relationship has officially reached new heights.

**Buttercup:** Hahaha! (Tauntingly) Boomer & Bubbles sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-S-I-N-P! First comes glob! Then comes marriage! Out comes a baby in a...Uhhhhhh...mouth of a stork?

**Blossom:** (To Buttercup) SHUT UP YOU HALFWIT!

**Bunny:** (Extremely worried) Buttercup is right, Though. You should have thought twice about having unprotected sex because what if you have a baby growing inside of your internal organs? The STDs are nothing compared to the horrors that will tear out your innards for 9 months.

**Buttercup:** (Reasonably Scared) Wait a minute! A baby will grow inside of you & tear your internal organs apart? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! I'm scared!

**Bubbles:** Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Let's not blow this whole thing out of proportion!

**Blossom:** (To Bubbles) Well, Bunny & Buttercup are just worried about your well-being. However, We should just wait & see what happens.

**Buttercup:** Okay, But can we at least stop for some Domino's Pizza? I'm hungry.

**Blossom:** How about...NO!

(The girls continue driving until they arrive home.)

**Bunny:** (Being the first to walk in the house) Ah, Home at last.

(The rest of the girls follow suit, but Bubbles was secretly worried about being pregnant)

(Back to the _Victorian_ room)

**Sir Raven:** Well Well Well, Bubbles & Boomer have actually manage to take their relationship to new heights albeit by a dare. However, Bubbles is starting to worry about being pregnant. Will we see the symptoms of her pregnancy? Will her sisters find out about it? Will they support her through it? What about Boomer? Will Bubbles keep it a secret from him? Will he be there for the baby? You lot can bloody well stay tuned for chapter 2. STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER TWOOOOOO!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

(Ben Plotz is in a recording booth as seen in _Sheep in the Big City_)

**Ben Plotz:** When we have last seen Bubbles, She & Boomer took their relationship to new heights due to a dare that was for them to have unprotected sex. Now we are at the day that the symptoms & signs of Bubble's pregnancy begin.

(It was the midnight hour at the Utonium Residence & Bubble woke up feeling a little nauseous with a very upset stomach. She got out of bed without waking her sisters & made her way to the bathroom. Once there, She started vomiting her guts out & when she finished, she flushed the toilet & was about to head back to bed until she felt her bowels move rapidly.)

**Bubbles:** (Incredulously in thought) UGH! How is this even possible?

(Bubbles then heads back to the bathroom, pulls down her panties & plops her butt down on the toilet to empty her bowels as she farts loudly.)

(Back to the recording booth)

**Ben Plotz:** (Incredulous) Uh, Since when was major diarrhea one of the symptoms of pregnancy? Did the author even take the time to study the symptoms of pregnancy? HELLO!

(Bubbles flushes the toilet a 2nd time, wipes her ass clean of any fecal residue, pulls her panties back up, washes her hands vigorously & begins heading back to bed until she feels the need to vomit again, which she does as soon as she heads back in the bathroom. This time she vomits until she passes out on the floor.)

(Dawn arrived & Bubbles was still in the bathroom when suddenly she heard a loud tapping as if somebody was rapping at the bathroom door.)

**Bubbles:** (Woozy from vomiting all night) Tis some visitor at my..._Urrrghh_, chamber door. Only this & nothing more.

(The tapping came again, but Bubbles could hardly stand)

(Outside the bathroom, Blossom was in her bathrobe, indicating that she is raring to take a shower, whilst Buttercup was in a hurry to urinate as she clutched herself despairingly. Bunny on the other hand, just shows up behind Buttercup as it still takes long for Bubbles to come out of the bathroom.)

**Buttercup:** (To Blossom as she struggles to hold it) How come Bubbles won't come out of the bathroom? I really need to get in there!

**Blossom:** (Snarkily) Well, Buttercup. It wouldn't have to with the fact that she's actually making herself PRETTY as she does every day, would it?

**Buttercup:** (Confused as she still tries to hold it) Uhhhh? Maybe she's taking a huge dump?

**Bunny:** (Chipping in the conversation) Or maybe it's because of that growing hell-spawn that Boomer implanted in her stomach! I knew having sex with Boomer would cause this new bathroom behavior! We gotta get rid of that thing because who knows what it will do to her fragile insides?

(At last, Bubbles came out of the bathroom with the sound of the toilet flushing, looking like a train wreck, while Blossom goes in to take her shower.)

**Bunny:** (To Bubbles) You should put your inner demons in their place, Bubbles. If not, they'll tear you innards piece by piece by piece.

**Bubbles:** (Weary from vomiting so much) Urrrgggghhh! Bunny, my head hurts & I haven't gotten much sleep last night.

**Buttercup:** (Stupidly as she still holds it) Was it because you were up all night touching yourself to Boomer?

(Before bubbles could answer, Blossom comes out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel as Buttercup runs in to take a leak. She does so...like a boy without any devices whatsoever)

**Buttercup:** (Relieving herself) Ahhhhhh!

(When Buttercup was finished, She flushes the toilet & walks to the sink to wash her hands & brush her teeth. After doing all of that, Buttercup exits the bathroom as Bunny goes in.)

**Bunny:** (To the readers) Okay, I am pretty certain that you all wanted to know how Buttercup can pee like a boy without any device whatsoever, but enough about that. It's time we got to the part where Bubbles has to keep her inner demons in check while she's in school.

_Later, at Townsville High..._

(During a history lesson, Bubbles has a hard time staying awake. She was sitting at her desk listening to her teacher, Mrs Grump, giving a lecture about the Vietnam war until she started to fall asleep due to her projectile vomiting last night.)

**Mrs Grump:** (Angrily) UTONIUM!

(Bubbles snaps awake looking like crap)

**Mrs Grump:** (Angrily) What just gives you the right to just fall asleep in class? Especially during MY LECTURE?!

**Bubbles:** (Grogily) Sorry, Mrs Grump...

Mrs Grump: (Angrily) Sorry won't cut it! As one of MY students, You are to PAY ATTENTION AT ALL TIMES! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD? IS IT? STUPID?

**Blossom:** (To Mrs Grump) Why don't you just leave Bubbles alone?

**Mrs Grump:** (Rudely) Why don't YOU just ZIP IT, RED!

**Buttercup:** (To Mrs Grump) Not cool, Teacher!

**Mrs Grump:** SHUT UP, YOU HALFWIT!

**Buttercup:** (Disgusted) Hmph!

(As soon as the lesson was over, Bubbles walked over to her locker & saw a note.)

**Note:** _Meet me & Bambi at the gym during lunch. We need to talk. Signed, Lola._

(Bubbles walked over to the girls restroom to relieve herself without attracting any attention to her frequent bathroom breaks. Robyn Snyder, worried about Bubbles, cautiously followed her.)

(Bubbles then walked into the nearest stall, pulled down her shorts & panties, sat on the toilet & started emptying her bladder into it when she heard a tapping as if somebody was rapping at her bathroom stall door. This time it was Robyn Snyder, who was very concerned.)

**Robyn Snyder:** Bubbles?

**Bubbles:** Yes?

**Robyn Snyder:** Are you alright? You have been puking & falling asleep during class & hitting the bathroom between classes since this morning.

**Bubbles:** (Sheepishly) Oh, It's just a bladder infection & an upset stomach.

(The minute Bubbles finished, she pulls her panties & shorts back up, flushes the toilet, exits the stall to walk over to one of the sinks & begins washing her hands.)

**Robyn Snyder:** (Knowing she's lying) Come on, Bubbles. You should see the school nurse about this thing.

**Bubbles:** (Reassuringly) It's nothing too serious, Robyn.

**Robyn Snyder:** I disagree...HEAVILY! Now let's go to the nurse.

(Bubbles reluctantly gets escorted by Robyn to Nurse McAlistair's office. Once there, they sat in the chairs in front of Nurse Aurora McAlistair, who was delighted to see them.)

**Nurse McAlistair:** (Cheerfully) Ah, Hello there, Bubbles & Robyn! What brings you two here?

**Robyn:** Actually, Ma'am, it's Bubbles who needs your help. Not only has she been falling asleep & puking during class, but also, she has been hitting the bathroom between classes. Can you runs some tests on her to find out what's wrong?

**Nurse McAlistair:** Certainly! (To Bubbles) Step this way.

(Bubbles complies as Nurse McAlistair leads her to the exam room & gives her a cup so she can fill it with her urine, which she does. Bubbles then give her sample to the nurse.)

**Nurse McAlistair:** Thank you, Bubbles. Now just wait outside, while I test the specimen.

(Bubbles sits back down next to Robyn as they wait for the results. A clock on the wall ticks past the seconds. Minutes. Each tick signifies another lost moment, and though the clicking comes fast, each seems to last an eternity. At last Nusre McAlistair comes out & hands the results sheet to Bubbles. Then she & Robyn are sent on their way.)

**Robyn:** So? What is it?

(Bubbles reads the result of her tests on her urine sample...And she discovers that she is pregnant!)

**Bubbles:** (Leaning to whisper in Robyn's ear) I'm pregnant!

**Robyn:** You're what? Are you sure those tests weren't off? How could you let this happen?

**Bubbles:** (On the verge of nearly crying) Boomer & I got caught up in the moment of raising our relationship to newer heights.

**Robyn:** When are you going to tell Boomer about it?

**Bubbles:** Boomer can't know about it. In fact, nobody should be allowed to know about it. I don't want anybody to think I'm a slut. (To Robyn) Please, promise me that you won't tell anybody, Please!

**Robyn:** (Confused) Okay?

**Bubbles:** (Desperately) Please don't tell anybody! I especially don't want my own sisters to get involved.

**Robyn:** (Sighing) I promise.

_That afternoon, at the gym, during lunch..._

(Bubbles meets Lola Mbola & Bambi, who were sitting on the bleachers & watching various boys playing basketball when they saw Bubbles approach them.)

**Bambi:** Bubbles, Lola & I are concerned. You have been puking & falling asleep during class & hitting the bathroom between classes since this morning.

**Bubbles:** (In denial) Oh, I have a serious bladder infection & an upset stomach! Hehehehehehehe...

**Lola:** (Knowing that's untrue) Bubbles, Tell us the truth.

**Bubbles:** (Defeated) Okay... That night, when we were at the lodge, Boomer & I confessed our love to each-other & we took our relationship to a whole new level by...Having unprotected sex.

**Bambi:** (Incredulous) What? But that was a dare by Billy!

**Lola:** (Shocked) You & Boomer actually went through with that dare? Bubbles, Are you...

(Bubbles hands the results of her urine tests over to Lola & Bambi and they read the whole thing. Bubbles was pregnant.)

**Bambi:** (Outraged) WHAT IN THE ACTUALLY MOTHER OF FUCK, BUBBLES?!

**Bubbles:** (Sadly) It was a huge spur in the moment of love!

**Lola:** Does Boomer know about this?

**Bubbles:** No!

**Bambi:** What about your sister's?

**Bubbles:** (Visibly distraught) I don't want anybody involved! I'm very scared that they'll all slut-shame me. (Starts crying)

(Lola & Bambi comfort Bubbles)

**Lola:** Calm down, Bubbles. Everything's going to be alright.

**Bambi:** She's right! Nobody is going to slut-shame you.

**Bubbles:** (Still crying) You don't understand! If my sisters find out about this, They'll make me get rid of the baby & forbid my from seeing Boomer ever again. That's a risk I'm not willing to take!

**Lola:** (Completely understanding) Okay, Bubbles... We won't tell anybody about your condition. Bambi & I are going to support you through this.

**Bubbles:** (No longer crying) Thank you. Thank you both for respecting my secret about my pregnancy.

(Bubbles gives Lola & Bambi a group hug. Just then, the bell rings, indicating that it's time to get ready for cheer-leading practice.)

_Later on, during cheer-leading practice..._

(The cheer-leading team consists of Bubbles, Lola Mbola, Bambi, Mindy, Blossom & Brick as they were doing a dance & stunt routine to Michael Jackson's Hollywood. Bubbles was doing a stunt when she felt a sharp pain in her lower back.)

**Bubbles:** (Clutching in pain) AAAUUUUGGGHH! MY BACK!

(Bubbles stumbles around in pain, inadvertently knocking her fellow cheer-leaders to the ground, therefor ruining the whole routine. Mindy, the head cheer-leader, was very annoyed at what Bubbles did.)

**Mindy:** (Angrily) ARRRRRGGGHHH! WHAT THE SAM HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT, BUBBLES?! YOU RUINED OUR WHOLE CHEER-LEADING ROUTINE!

**Bubbles:** (Shaken by Mindy's outburst) I-I...My back just started hurting & it was painful...

**Mindy:** (Angrily) THAT'S NO EXCUSE, BUBBLES! NOTHING SHOULD STOP US CHEER-LEADERS! NOW WE'LL HAVE TO START THIS WHOLE ROUTINE ALL OVER AGAIN! I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY!

(Bubbles runs away crying loudly all the way to the girls locker-room.)

**Blossom:** (Chasing after her sister) Bubbles, Come back!

**Mindy:** (To Blossom as she holds her back) NO, Blossom! We're doing this routine with or without her!

**Blossom:** Let go of me, Mindy! I have to talk to my sister!

**Mindy:** Why, So she can ruin our cheer-leading routine again? Not a chance in hell!

**Brick:** (To Mindy) Mindy! As head of our cheer-leading team, Don't you think you should be a lot more concerned for your fellow cheer-leaders.

**Mindy:** (Snapping back) I AM concerned for my fellow cheer-leaders! It's just Bubbles has fucked up our routine! As if constantly puking during class, hitting the bathroom between classes & falling asleep during class wasn't enough. Now she ruins our cheer-leading routine by knocking over other cheer-leaders!

**Blossom:** HEY! Bubbles has been going through a lot ever since this morning & I need to talk to her!

(Blossom breaks free of Mindy's grasp & goes to the girls locker-room to search for Bubbles, but she wasn't there. Instead she found a paper in Bubbles' locker & that paper contained results of Bubbles' urine tests & the results say that Bubbles is pregnant.)

**Blossom:** (In deep thought) So that's why Bubbles was sick this morning...

(Blossom wanted to have a talk with Bubbles about her pregnancy after school.)

(After cheer-leading practice was over, Blossom, Lola, Bambi, Bubbles & Mindy all changed back into their regular clothes & headed to their next class. Meanwhile, Brick was in the boys locker-room, taking a shower when his two brothers came in & undressed to take a shower with him.)

**Boomer:** Yo, Brick! How was cheer-leading practice?

**Brick:** Your girlfriend was in a lot of pain during cheer-leading practice. She clutched her lower back in pain & knocked me & the other cheer-leaders down. The head cheer-leader AKA Butch's girlfriend, was berating her as if it was all her fault. I told her to have more concern for her fellow cheer-leaders, but she was too stubborn to care.

**Boomer:** (Shocked) WHAT? That ain't like my girl, Bubbles at all!

**Butch:** Maybe Mindy is right! Bubbles ruined the whole routine.

**Boomer:** Bruh, You think Bubbles would actually ruin a cheer-leading routine on purpose?

**Butch:** (Snappily to Boomer) I don't know, But I heard rumors going on that she was puking & falling asleep during class. Not to mention that she hit the bathrooms between classes.

**Boomer:** If it ain't no bladder infection nor upset stomach, Then what, yo? What?

**Brick:** (Visibly disturbed at what he heard) Anyway, Boomer? Butch? How was your basketball tryouts?

**Boomer:** Butch & I made the basketball team due to our lit performance!

**Butch:** The coach says that we ought to teach the rest of our teammates how to shoot hoops.

**Brick:** Just don't get too cocky about your social status, boys...Unless you two want to end up like Kurt.

**Butch:** Oh please! We ain't gonna end up like Pretty Boy! Let me tell you. That guy was such a whack-job.

**Boomer: **I'm glad that fool is outta our hair, For real, Y'all!

_Meanwhile, in the hallway..._

(Blossom called Buttercup & Bunny for a meeting)

**Blossom:** While I was in the girls locker-room looking for Bubbles, I found this paper in her locker.

(Blossom shows the results of Bubbles' test stating that she's pregnant.)

**Buttercup:** (Eager to read the paper) Let me see! Let me see! Let me see!

(Buttercup snatches the paper & looks at it for a 3 seconds)

**Buttercup:** Oh wait. I still can't read.

(Bunny takes the paper from Buttercup & reads what it says. She gasps after reading the results.)

**Bunny:** (Paranoid) I knew it! I knew Bubbles has an evil monster growing inside her & now it caused her to ruin a cheer-leading routine, puke during class & hit the latrine between classes. We have to find Bubbles & get it out of her!

**Buttercup:** Hold on! Bubbles is having a baby? YAY! I can't wait to see the stork deliver it to her.

**Blossom:** (Annoyed) Buttercup, How can you be THAT stupid?

**Buttercup:** I watch cartoons, Blossom.

**Blossom:** Oh yeah? Well guess what! Storks don't reward expectant mothers new-born babies! So get over it because cartoons are not REAL!

**Buttercup:** (Upset) SAY IT AIN'T SO! (Cries hysterically about storks not rewarding babies to expectant mothers) HOW WILL BUBBLES GET HER BABY IF STORKS DON'T DELIVER THEM? (Wailing loudly) WAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!

**Bunny:** Ahem!

(Buttercup stops crying)

**Bunny:** As I was saying... We have to find Bubbles & get that evil monster out of her! Who know what it will cause her to do next?

**Blossom:** Okay, Bunny. First of all, I think we should leave the decision of whether to keep the baby or not up to Bubbles because she got herself knocked up by Boomer. Second, She's in detention right now & she won't be out until 4:30 pm.

**Bunny:** Then we have no time to waste! We have to go to the detention room & save Bubbles by extracting that evil monster out of her internal organs NOW!

**Blossom:** Or maybe we should just wait until Bubbles comes home.

**Buttercup:** She's got you there, Bunny.

**Bunny:** Okay, fine! We'll wait for Bubbles, but don't come crying to me when that parasite starts tearing her internal organs out one by one.

(Blossom, Buttercup & Bunny head to their 7th period class.)

(After school, Everybody else heads home, while Bubbles has to serve detention for ruining a cheer-leading routine, falling asleep & puking during class. In the detention room, Bubbles has to copy from the school dictionary & that means including every page number, every word, every definition, you name it.)

**Bubbles:** (thinking as she copies down everything from the dictionary) Oh, I am such an idiot for accepting Billy's dare at the lodge. I wanted my relationship with Boomer to reach a higher level, but I had no idea how this would all turn out. What will my sister say about my pregnancy? How will Boomer handle the news about it? What can I do about this baby? And for that matter, How much longer can I keep this a secret from anybody else? Oh, I hope Boomer doesn't abandon me & leave to take care of this baby. While I'm in detention due to my symptoms of pregnancy, I bet my sister are waiting at home for me, ready to lecture me about the dangers of pregnancy & foolishly having unprotected sex with Boomer upon being dare to do so. After that, they'll want me to get rid of the baby.

(Eventually the clock strikes 4:30 & the bell rings. Therefore, Bubbles' detention was over & she grabbed her stuff, walked out of the detention room & went outside to find her two best friends Lola & Bambi waiting because they promised to drive her home in Bambi's red convertible...And they do.)

(The drive from Townsville High to the Utonium chateau wasn't that long despite that the High school was actually located in the inner city of Townsville. Bubbles was with Lola & Bambi as they drove her home & when they came to the Utonium chateau, Bubbles grabbed her stuff & stepped out of the car.)

**Bambi:** (To Bubbles) If anything happens, give us a call.

**Bubbles:** I will & thank you both for driving me home after detention.

**Lola:** You're very welcome.

(With that, Bambi & Lola drove away & Bubbles took a very deep breath because her sisters are already inside.)

(Bubbles walked up to the house, opened the door & peered inside.)

**Bubbles:** Blossom? Buttercup? Bunny? I'm home...

(There was no response & Bubbles felt her stomach growl loudly. She enters the kitchen to satisfy her hunger, but she found Blossom, Buttercup & Bunny sitting at the table.)

**Bubbles:** (Nervously) Oh hey, girls. Errrr, How are things?

**Blossom:** (Sternly) Bubbles, Sit down! We need to talk.

(Bubbles takes a seat at the table across from her sisters.)

**Bubbles:** I'm sorry I didn't come home with you three, but I was in detention &

**Blossom:** SHUT UP!

(Bubbles gulps loud.)

**Blossom:** I was looking for you in the girls locker-room during cheer-leading practice & I found this in your locker.

(Blossom presents the results paper & places it towards Bubbles, who was sweating with fear.)

**Blossom:** Tell me the truth, Bubbles. Is it yours?

(Bubbles stammers because she does not want to answer Blossom.)

**Blossom:** (Growing impatient) Is it yours or not?

**Bunny:** (Siding with Blossom) Start talking or we will force it out of you...THE HARD & PAINFUL WAY!

**Buttercup:** (Randomly) No shirt, No shoes, NO SERVICE!

**Bubbles:** (Scared out of her mind in thought) I'm so not ready for all this pressure! I'm too young & beautiful to be pregnant.

**Blossom:** (As she slams her fists on the table in punctuated emphasis) IS IT YOOOOOOOOUUUUURRRRRSSS?!

**Bubbles:** (Finally giving in) Okay it's mine! Robyn took me to the school nurse about my symptoms & the result of those tests say that I'm having a baby. (Crying hysterically & begging Blossom) Please have mercy on me, Blossom. I had no idea how badly this would turn out.

(Blossom starts to feel bad about threatening Bubbles & puts her arm around her to calm her down.)

**Blossom:** There, There, Bubbles. Now how did this all happen?

**Bubbles:** (Sadly) Well, I was dared by Billy to have unprotected sex with Boomer in order to raise out relationship to newer heights. It was a huge spur in the moment of love!

**Buttercup:** Let me just say this about that...When will the stork come to you with your baby?

**Bubbles:** Uh, Buttercup... The baby is actually inside me.

**Buttercup:** (Gasping loudly) You ate the baby? Not cool, Bubbles!

**Bunny:** (To Buttercup) No, You idiot! The spawn was clearly implanted inside Bubbles by one the Rowdyruff Boys! I knew they would return to their evil ways!

**Bubbles:** I just don't know what to do about this baby, Girls.

**Bunny:** I say you get rid of that thing before it rips out your innards. Then confront the one who impregnated you & beat him to death!

**Bubbles: **(Appalled at Bunny's idea) You want me to kill an unborn baby? Are you out of your mind?

**Bunny:** I also want you to beat Boomer to death since he was responsible for impregnating you in the first place.

**Buttercup:** Pardon me to heck, but I say the cheese is always twice the fence post.

(Bubbles, Blossom & Bunny look at Buttercup with annoyed expressions.)

**Buttercup:** (To Bubbles) I think you should put it up for adoption.

**Bubbles:** (Snarkily) Do you know anybody that is willing to take care of this baby?

(Buttercup thinks for a few minutes)

**Buttercup:** What about your two friends, Lola & Bambi? I'm pretty sure they can handle a baby.

(Bubbles stares at Buttercup without a word because her idea is too stupid for words.)

**Buttercup:** Okay... How about Mindy?...Mandy?...Billy?

**Blossom:** (Fed up) How about...SHUT UP, YOU HALFWIT!

**Buttercup:** Wow...Tough crowd...

**Bunny:** I still think Bubbles should get rid of it before it ends up killing her.

**Blossom:** (Ignoring Buttercup & Bunny) Bubbles, Why don't you go upstairs & think about what to do about the baby?

(Bubbles heads upstairs to the Powerpuff bedroom & when she got there, she lies down on the bed & stares up at the ceiling, thinking about what to do with the baby. Suddenly, her phone buzzes & she see that Boomer is calling, So she answers it.)

**Bubbles:** Hello?

**Boomer:** (On the other end) Yo Bubbles! How's my girl doing?

**Bubbles:** Oh, Hi Boomer! I just got back home from detention.

**Boomer:** (On the other end) Oh man! Was it something to do with you falling asleep & puking during class along with jacking up a cheer-leading routine?

**Bubbles:** (Sheepishly) Oh, You could say that...

**Boomer:** (On the other end) A'ight, Babe! I just wanted to check up on you & stuff.

**Bubbles:** (Touched) Awww, You're too sweet, Boomer. Also...I want to tell you that...I promise to call you more often.

**Boomer:** (On the other end) Say what? Yo! I love you too, but there ain't no need for that. Anyway, I have to go! Peace out!

**Bubbles:** Nighty night!

(Bubbles hangs up & continues to think about what to do with the baby.)

(Back to the recording booth)

**Ben Plotz: **Will Bubbles inform Boomer about the baby? Will she actually raise the baby by herself? Will she have to find a job after school? Will there be anymore symptoms of her pregnancy? Will she be slut-shamed for allowing Boomer to knock her up? Who knows? Besides the author...Anyway, Be sure to see what happens in chapter three! (Deadpan to the readers) You know, I actually reminisce the days when I narrated _Sheep in the Big City_, but alas...Those days are bittersweet memories now.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

(Sir Raven sits in a stereotypical _Victorian_ living room, complete with a warm fireplace and a cushioned arm chair & begins to address the viewers)

**Sir Raven: **Previouslyon _Bubble Baby Daddy Boomer_... The symptoms of Bubble's pregnancy began & those symptoms got poor Bubbles throwing up & sleeping during classes & hitting the restroom in between classes. The cherry on top was when she experienced lower back pain & ruined a cheer-leading routine moments after she discovered that she was pregnant with Boomer's child. BOOMER'S CHILD! Now we come to chapter 3 of this harrowing series of events.

(Downstairs at the Utonium Residence, Blossom, Buttercup & Bunny were discussing Bubbles' recent pregnancy, while Bubbles was upstairs in the Powerpuff bedroom as she contemplates whether to keep the baby or get rid of it.)

**Buttercup:** (Very worried) I'm telling you two, right now. When the Professor gets home, He's going to have a HUGE cow the same way Bubbles is going to have her baby.

**Blossom: **(Sardonically) Yes he is... Only the Professor is NOT coming home because he is with his twin brother!

**Buttercup:** Wait a minute! The Professor is with his twin brother? Why was I not informed of this?

**Blossom:** (Snappy) Oh for fuck's sake! You were LITERALLY there when we all said our goodbyes to them!

**Buttercup:** Oh! Uhhhh...What was the Professor's twin brother's name again?

**Blossom:** GRRRRRRRR! HIS NAME WAS FORD, YOU RETARDED ASS-WHIPE OF A FUCKWIT! (Sighs) Maybe the author will have time to write him & his twin brother in a later chapter before this whole pregnancy story is done.

**Bunny:** Speaking of pregnancy, I still think Bubbles needs to have that parasite ripped out before it can do any more damage to her internal organs. After that, She needs to beat Boomer's ass to the ground for planting his unholy seed inside her body.

(At the very utterance of the word "Pregnancy", Bubbles steps out of the bedroom & steps downstairs to her sisters, ready to make her decision.)

**Blossom:** Oh, Bubbles! We were just talking about you. Have you come to a decision?

**Bubbles:** I have officially made my decision about the baby.

**Bunny:** (Eagerly) Are you going to have it removed from your internal organs & beat up the one who impregnated you?

**Buttercup:** (Stupidly) Are you going to flush it down the toilet?

(Blossom stares at Buttercup & Bunny for suggesting such ideas.)

**Bubbles:** (Clearing her throat & taking a deep breath) I am going to raise the baby.

**Bunny:** (Dismayed & Outraged) WHAAAAAAAAAT?! NO WAY!

**Buttercup:** Okay, You're gonna raise the baby THEN you'll flush it down the toilet?

**Bubbles:** NO! I'm going to keep the baby & raise it! I have ZERO intention of getting rid of it.

**Blossom:** (Very worried) Hold on, Bubbles! I am happy that you decided to keep the baby, but raising a baby is a huge responsibility & there's also your school-work. Plus there is going to be a lot of money involved in taking care of a baby.

**Bunny:** And we all know Boomer wants no part of any of this because clearly he wants you to suffer greatly when that monster rips out your insides. (Her sisters look at her quizzically) Well he does!

**Blossom:** Anyway, I happen to have connections that will get you an after-school job and to an extent...Us too. We can go there, but you should promise not to complain about it. As for Boomer, It's up to you whether to tell him or not. I can't guarantee that he will want to be a dad, though...

**Bubbles:** Very well, Blossom. I promise not to complain about my after-school job, no matter how shitty it is & I will tell Boomer about my pregnancy when I'm ready.

_The next day, after school..._

(The Powerpuff Girls make their way through Townsville until they reach the _Rite On-Time Diner, _which has been going successful for many years. However, the _Otto Time Diner _was out of business & turned into an auto dealership.)

**Buttercup:** (Confused) Uhhhh...Whatever happened to the Otto Time Diner?

**Blossom:** (Showing her stupid sister the dealership) Buttercup? Do you know why those cars are occupying the former Otto Time Diner?

**Buttercup:** (Not getting it in the slightest) Is it because there's a car show going on?

**Blossom:** (Peeved off at Buttercup's stupidity) NO YOU MORON! The Otto Time Diner was shut down due to the original owner passing away & the health inspections took one last look at the restaurant, thereby declaring it not only unsanitary, but also unfit for business. Now it's an auto-dealership.

(With that, The girls step inside the _Rite On-Time Diner_, which was full of business people from other cities, old folks & families with little children. Blossom then approaches the counter to ring the bell & a middle-aged woman comes out to greet the girls.)

**Middle-Aged Woman:** (Jovial) Welcome to the Rite On-Time Diner, ladies! My name is Stella Larson & I will be your waitress today. What can I get you all this fine afternoon?

**Blossom:** Actually, We're here to get an after-school job here because my sister, Bubbles is pregnant.

**Stella Larson:** Oh, You girls are here to get an after-school job here at this fine establishment. Are you sure you don't want to order anything?

**Buttercup:** I could go for a well-done triple cheeseburger & curly fries with a cherry Coca-Cola.

**Bunny:** (To her gluttonous sister) Are you kidding me? We just ate lunch two hours ago!

**Buttercup:** But I'm still hungry.

**Bubbles:** (Not so much in the mood for food, but rather ready to empty her bladder yet again) Excuse me, Mrs Larson.

**Stella Larson:** Yes?

**Bubbles:** May I please go to the restroom?

**Stella Larson:** Oh dear, there's an awfully long line for the girls room, I hope you don't mind waiting...

(There is indeed a very long line for the women's restroom. Therefore, Bubbles has to hold it in as she waits in line. Meanwhile, Stella takes Buttercup's order & goes over to the counter.)

**Stella Larson:** (Ringing the bell) ORDER UP!

(The head chef takes the order slip & Stella returns to interview Blossom.)

**Stella Larson:** (To Blossom) Now then, What do you know about the food service?

**Blossom:** (To Stella) Well, I worked at Hot Dog On a Skewer when I was in kindergarten & I once ran a restaurant called "Chez Blossom" as a means to put Whatever Burger out of commission & teach its manager a lesson on customer service.

**Stella Larson:** (Impressed) Oh wow! You actually joined the food service at such a young age. No wonder you were the smartest of the bunch. I reckon you could teach your sister all about the food service in a heartbeat.

**Blossom:** (Blushing with modesty) Oh, but I have when I hired them & my late dad for my restaurant. Unfortunately, it got destroyed by Mojo Jojo & his army of bugbots, but enough about that. My sisters and I need this job because one of them is pregnant.

**Buttercup:** (Indignantly) And where is my triple cheeseburger with curly fries & my cherry Coca Cola?

(A waitress comes to Buttercup's table with her order.)

**Waitress:** Your lunch is served.

(Buttercup chows down loudly as the job interview between Stella & Blossom continues.)

**Blossom:** (To Stella) Anyways, I can keep an eye on my sisters as I work with them.

**Stella Larson:** (To Blossom) Alright, You & your sisters can start tomorrow after school.

**Blossom:** Thank you, Ms Larson.

(Blossom turns her attention to Bunny & Buttercup, who has just finished her 2nd lunch & requested a refill on her cherry coke.)

**Blossom:** Great news, girls! We have gotten the job here at the Rite On-Time Diner.

**Bunny & Buttercup:** WOOHOO!

(They hear a toilet flush from the women's restroom as Bubbles walks out indicating that she made it through the long line.)

**Bubbles:** Ahhh, Sweet relief. (Switching gears without missing a beat) Did we get the job?

**Bunny: **Yes, Bubbles. Yes we did.

**Bubbles:** AWESOME! Now I can get enough money to take care of myself & my kid.

(Just then, The waitress comes back to Buttercup's table.)

**Waitress:** (To Buttercup) Did you enjoy your meal?

**Buttercup:** (To the waitress as she just finished her cherry coke) Yes ma'am.

**Waitress:** Would you like dessert & another refill on your cherry coke?

**Buttercup:** Yes please & my dessert shall be one of those large cookies in pans with a scoop of ice-cream on the top, drizzled in hot fudge or something.

**Waitress:** Right away, miss.

(The waitress walks over to the counter, where the head chef takes the order slip. Suddenly, Buttercup feels the need to use the bathroom due to the ungodly amount of cherry coke consumption. So she got out of her seat with her pot belly hanging out & ran to the women's restroom. Soon enough, The waitress, unaware that Buttercup was busy in little girls room, came back with Buttercup's dessert, which is indeed a large cookie in a pan with a scoop of ice-cream on the top, drizzled in hot fudge. She set it down on the table & Bubbles wolfed down the entire dessert.)

**Bunny:** (About Bubbles' new food cravings) Oh great, We got another gluttonous sister among us! As if Buttercup wasn't a huge enough eater...

(At that moment, the toilet sounded with another flush as Buttercup comes out of the women's restroom & sits back at her table, looking forward to her dessert. However, It's not there & Buttercup frantically searches for it.)

**Buttercup:** Hey! Where did my dessert go? Hello, Dessert?

**Blossom:** (To Buttercup) Uh, Buttercup?

(Blossom points to Bubbles, Clearly stating that she ate her dessert.)

**Buttercup:** (Annoyed) Not cool, Bubbles!

**Bubbles:** (Snappy) Don't judge me!

(Blossom just laughed & they all drove back home.)

_Later, At the Utonium chateau..._

(The girls arrive back from the Rite On-Time Diner & they head inside the house to do their homework. Bubbles, on the other hand, goes upstairs to call her boyfriend. So she pulls out her phone, scrolls to find Boomer's number, dials it & waits for him to answer.)

**Boomer:** (On the other end) What up!

**Bubbles:** Hey, Boomer!

**Boomer:** (On the other end) Yo, How's my girl been?

**Bubbles:** My sisters and I got an after-school job at the Rite On-Time Diner today.

**Boomer:** (On the other end) Say whaaaaaaaaat? For real?

**Bubbles:** That's right!

**Boomer:** (On the other end) Let me guess, You is trying to make ends meet to pay them bills, Am I right?

**Bubbles:** Oh absolutely!

**Boomer:** (On the other end) Oh, That is lit, Yo! I'm so happy for you, girl!

**Bubbles:** Thank you, Boomer. Well, I gotta go, So TTFN, Ta-Ta for now.

(Bubbles hangs up the phone & sits down on the bed, putting her hand on her stomach)

**Bubbles:** (Sighing) Some day...But not today.

(Bubbles then pulls out her homework.)

_The next day, at the Rite On-Time Diner..._

(There was a lunch rush & the girls were doing their very best to keep the hungry hungry masses fed & happy on their first day of after-school work. Of course, That is easier said than done, especially when one of the waitresses is pregnant. All four were in pink waitress' outfits.)

**Business Man:** (To Blossom) Excuse, miss. I would like a refill.

**Blossom:** Right away, sir.

(Blossom fills up the business man's cup with root beer when she hears a very strong slapping sound.)

**Black man:** OW! WHAT THE FUCK!

**Bunny:** (To the black man, threateningly) You don't ever lay your hands on a waitress, ESPECIALLY ME OR MY SISTER!

**Blossom:** (Looking over to her sisters) Not today...

(Blossom was about to walk over to the scene, but Stella got over there first.)

**Stella Larson:** Just what the dickens seems to be the trouble?

**Black Man:** (To Stella) One of your stupid waitresses slapped me & claimed that I done touched them, but I didn't!

**Bunny:** (Protesting) He's lying, Ms Larson! He groped me & Bubbles all day!

**Stella Larson:** (To the black man) Sir, I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave because I cannot have my employees groped by my customers.

**Black Man:** (Outraged) HOW DARE YOU SIDE WITH YOUR IDIOTIC BITCH SERVANTS?! YOU HAVE OFFICIALLY LOST MY BUSINESS! I AM GOING TO EAT AT JOE'S! GOOD BYE!

(The black man angrily storms out of the Rite On-Time Diner & Stella turns to Bunny.)

Stella Larson: Now Bunny, I know you & Bubbles were both sexually harassed, but you can't keep doing this every customer that tries to grope you. There are only a few more hours till you clock out, but can I trust you to behave & stay out of trouble until then?

**Bunny:** Yes, ma'am.

(And with that, Bunny continues working. Meanwhile, Buttercup has just finished cleaning the men's restroom, which was so shiny & spotless, you could either eat or drink out of both the toilets & urinals. She steps out to find a long line of men waiting to empty their bladders.)

**Buttercup:** (Addressing the male patrons) Uhhh... I'm sorry, gentleman. The men's room is now closed on account that I just cleaned it whole, So the Rite On-Time requests that you'll have to wait until you order some food from the menu.

(The male patrons groan & complain about having to wait longer to use the restroom until Stella bustles in.)

**Stella Larson:** (To the waiting men) What Buttercup actually meant to say was that since the men's room is now clean, We ask that you just keep it that way, but feel free to use it whenever you want.

(Just like that, the male patrons rush in to relieve themselves. A few hours later, the lunch rush end as the last customer left & the four girls decided to take their break after all the chaos. As they were relaxing, Bubbles had her head down on the table because she had been working the hardest out of all four of them on their first day.)

**Blossom:** (To Bubbles while counting her tips) Tired, eh?

**Bubbles:** (Super exhausted) Urrrgh! My fatigue is giving me a beating!

**Bunny:** (Super scared) That unrelenting hell-spawn is wearing her down fast! We still have to extract it out of Bubbles because it's only a matter of time before it grinds & tears her innards out!

**Blossom:** Oh please! Bubbles has been working the hardest out of all of us & she's just exhausted.

**Buttercup:** (Sitting at Bubbles' table) I know where you're going with this, Bubbles. Nighty night.

(As Buttercup takes a nap, Bubbles' phone goes off & it awakes them both. Bubbles immediately answers it.)

**Bubbles:** Hello.

**Boomer:** (On the other end) S'up, Bubbles!

**Bubbles:** Hey, Boomer.

**Boomer:** (On the other end) How is your first of after-school work at the Rite On-Time Diner?

**Bubbles:** Oh, You should have seen it. The lunch rush was super hectic, one of the customers groped me & Bunny in the ass & there were so many orders to fill I had to hop on one foot to avoid dropping any of them.

**Boomer:** (On the other hand) Yo! I'm glad you did your best & never gave up.

**Bubbles:** You're too sweet, Boomer.

**Boomer:** (On the other hand) Thanks girl! Oh, by the way...I sent youse a present in the mail & it's gonna arrive at your doorstep tonight.

**Bubbles:** I'll be there waiting.

(Bubbles hangs up as Blossom comes to her table.)

**Blossom:** Bubbles, Ms Larson has given me permission to take you home. Bunny, Buttercup & I will handle things from here.

**Bubbles:** Thank you & Ms Larson very much.

_Later, At the Utonium chateau..._

(Blossom drops off Bubbles from the Rite On-Time Diner & she drives back. Bubbles walks inside & goes upstairs to do her homework. Suddenly, Bubbles feels her eyelids get heavy & with that, She lies down on the bed & falls asleep.)

_Dream.._

_(Bubbles opens her eyes & she finds herself naked in a grassy green savanna. She walks barefoot to find Boomer, who was also naked, holding her child. Bubbles was confused & worried at the same time as she stepped closer to him. Soon, Boomer turns to face Bubbles with a dark look.)_

_**Boomer:** (With venom) What the hell is this, Bubbles?_

_**Bubbles:** (Visibly scared) It's our child, Boomer._

_**Boomer:** You actually expect me to be this thing's daddy?_

_(Boomer snaps the baby's neck & drops it. Bubbles is appalled at what he has done.)_

_**Bubbles:** (Crying) MY BABY! WHY, BOOMER? WHY?_

_(Boomer turns into a demonic titan & grows 50 feet tall, with his eyes turning black with red pupils. He looks down on Bubbles as she cradles the dead fetus.)_

_**Boomer:** (With a distorted voice of the legions) It's pretty obvious that I have no intention of being a dad! In fact, the world is better off without any greedy mouths to feed!_

_(Boomer raises his right foot over Bubbles & the dead fetus.)_

_**Boomer:** (With a distorted voice of the legions) SAY HELLO TO THE SAVINO-RUFF BOYS, YOU PATHETIC SLUT OF A WHORE!_

_(Bubbles could only watch in horror as Boomer's foot comes down hard on her.)_

_Back in reality..._

(Bubbles shoot awake from her nightmare, sweating in numerous places & smelling very ripe. She feels her face, which is normal & then feels her stomach, which still has that bump. Sighing with relief, Bubbles gets out of bed & walks to the bathroom, feeling the need to take a long shower.)

(Once in the bathroom, Bubbles strips out of her waitress uniform, bra & panties, steps in the tub, closes the curtain, turns the tap & starts feeling the warm water hit her skin with splendor. As Bubbles scrubs herself vigorously, she starts thinking about how Boomer will feel about being a father to her child. She also notices her breasts & buttocks have enlarged due to her cravings. Bubbles finishes her shower & after drying herself off, she look at herself in the mirror. All she sees is herself naked with Boomer's child inside her stomach & she smiles, knowing that she's still a beautiful woman, no matter what anybody else says. Just then she hears a door open & close. So Bubbles puts on her bathrobe & comes downstairs to see her sisters.)

**Bubbles:** Hey, girls! Back so soon?

**Blossom:** Things were getting crazier during the dinner rush back at the Rite On-Time Diner. I'm just glad to be back home.

**Bubbles:** (Yawning) Me too.

**Buttercup:** Did we wake you?

**Bubbles:** No, Buttercup. I just had a nightmare of Boomer killing me & my child by squashing us under his foot. I woke up sweating in places I never knew I even had, So I took a long shower to ease myself.

**Bunny:** Oh, but what if Boomer were to kill you after finding out about that monster in your belly? What will you do when it tears your innards apart along with your soul? (Shifting gears) Also, Ms Larson is getting her place detailed & painted, So we have the day off.

**Bubbles:** That's good, I could use the break.

**Buttercup:** (Holding a package) And your boyfriend sent you a present with a note.

(Buttercup takes the note off the package & was about to read when...)

**Buttercup:** Whoops, I still can't read.

(Bubbles takes the note from Buttercup & reads it herself.)

**Note:** _Yo, Bubbles! I done realized that talking to youse on the phone ain't enough. So I figured we could Skype each-other. Your boy, Boomer._

**Buttercup:** Aww, Boomer misses you so much that he wants to see you on Skype.

(Bubbles, feeling embarrassed, takes her stuff upstairs, opens the package to find a laptop, which she instantly sets up, opens up Internet Explorer, goes on Skype, creates her account & looks up Boomer.)

**Boomer:** Whazzuuuuuuuppppp!

**Bubbles:** Boomer, it's nice to see you again.

**Boomer: **How do you like your new laptop, girl?

**Bubbles:** This is the best gift you have ever given me, Boomer.

**Boomer:** Only the best for my girl!

**Bubbles:** Did I ever tell you how glad I am that you're in my life?

**Boomer:** This feeling be mutual, Yo!

**Brick:** (Off-screen) Boomer, stop talking to your girlfriend! It's time for bed!

**Boomer:** Well, I gots to go, girl! Peace out!

(And with that, Boomer hangs up, Bubbles closes her laptop & sets it on her night-stand just as her sisters came in.)

**Blossom:** (To Bubbles) Why didn't you tell him?

**Bubbles:** Because I don't think he's ready to handle the news about my pregnancy yet.

**Bunny:** Of course he's not ready! He wants nothing to do with being a father to your so-called child! He wants you to suffer immensely for all eternity! Don't you understand that?

**Bubbles:** SHUT UP, BUNNY! You don't know whether he wants to be a dad or not!

**Buttercup:** NO SHIRT, NO SHOES, NO SERVICE!

**Bubbles:** SHUT UP, YOU HALF-WIT!

**Blossom:** ENOUGH! Let's just go to bed because we have school tomorrow.

(All 4 girls immediately go to bed & fall asleep.)

_Next morning..._

(Bubbles was getting ready for another day at Townsville High when she somehow felt light-headed & had both of her hands on the sink. Her face was red, but she decided against it & went downstairs to the kitchen, Where Blossom was drinking coffee, Bunny was eating some Special K & Buttercup was eating a together breakfast, which was a tall stack of pancakes sprinkled with M&Ms, drizzled in strawberry sauce & topped with a scoop of icing.)

**Blossom:** (To Bubbles) Wow, Bubbles. You look like a huge wreck.

(Before Bubbles could reply, she falls over & faints as Blossom runs up to her, but Bubbles' vision blurs & turns black.)

_A few hours later..._

(Bubbles wakes up with a splitting headache, sits up to look at the clock & see that it is 1:10 PM.)

**Bubbles:** What just happened?

(Bubbles then looks over to find a note & reads it.)

**Note:** _Dear Bubbles, You had a fever so I put you back in bed & since you are carrying Boomer's kid in your belly, You need to take better care of both your body and your child. Besides, You've been working yourself too hard & need a rest. Sincerely, Blossom._

**Bubbles:** Blossom's right, I need a break from all of this stress.

(Bubbles lies back down & places her hand on her stomach.)

**Bubbles:** (To her belly) There, there, little one. Mommy needs to get some rest, but she's still unsure if you'll see daddy some time soon.

(Bubbles hums "_Tomorrow_" to herself until she falls asleep & starts dreaming about her future family with Boomer.)

(Back to the _Victorian_ room)

**Sir Raven:** It seems that Bubbles is very worried about how Boomer reacts to her pregnancy. Blossom is indeed right about telling him, though, but it's all up to Bubbles. Will she ever tell Boomer that he's the father of her child? Will we see Bubbles go through mood swings? What other symptoms of pregnancy will befall her? And what about Boomer, will we get to see a chapter focused on him? One thing's for sure...All will be revealed in chapter 4. ALL WILL BE REVEALED IN CHAPTER FOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUURRRRRR!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

(Ben Plotz is in a recording booth as seen in _Sheep in the Big City_)

**Ben Plotz: **Last time on _Bubble Baby Daddy Boomer_... Bubbles decided to raise the baby & inspired Blossom to get herself & her sisters an after-school job at the Rite On-Time Diner. On their first day, the girls did their best to keep the customer satisfied during the lunch rush, especially Bubbles, who became so exhausted that Stella Larson gave Blossom permission to drive the pregnant blonde home. While her sisters were back at the diner, Bubbles had a nightmare about Boomer killing her & her child. Then Boomer sent her a laptop & the very next day, Bubbles fainted & had to stay home from school.

(Ben Plotz mules over what happened in the last chapter.)

**Ben Plotz:** (Flabbergasted at this fan-fiction) WHO WRITES THIS STUFF?!

(Sir Raven sits in a stereotypical __Victorian __living room, complete with a warm fireplace and a cushioned arm chair & begins to address the viewers)

****Sir Raven: ******Right then... Let's what happens at Townsville High during Bubble's absence, Shall we?**

_Townsville High..._

(School starts & Boomer was looking forward to see Bubbles again when a voice calls out to him.)

**Voice:** Boomer, Wait up!

**Boomer:** (In thought) Oh McCracken! Please tell me it's not who I think it is...

(Boomer turns around to see none other than Alice Smithers, his admirer & long-time stalker since Townsville Elementary.)

**Alice:** Hey, Boomer. Do you have any plans after school?

**Boomer:** Oh yeah! I'm going to talk to my girlfriend, Bubbles on Skype &...

(Just then, Blossom & Bunny approached Boomer.)

**Blossom:** (To Boomer) Bubbles is staying home because she has a fever & she worked herself too hard yesterday.

**Bunny:** (Also to Boomer) And it's all your fault that she puked during class, fell asleep during class, hit the bathroom between classes & experienced back pain ,therefore ruining a cheer-leading routine! Mark my words, Buddy! If you ever come near Bubbles or ANY OF US again, I'M GOING TO LITTERALLY GIVE YOU THE THRASHING OF YOUR LIFE!

**Blossom:** Bunny, please stop!

(Bunny gives Boomer the "I'm watching you" gesture & leaves for 1st period with Blossom.)

**Boomer:** (To Alice) Unfortunately, My girlfriend is sick, So I got nothing planned.

**Alice:** (Ecstatic) AWESOME! I got us two tickets for the new Star Wars movie that premieres today. Wanna go with me as a friend & nothing more?

**Boomer:** No problem, I'll just tell my bros that I'll be home late & we can go to the theater at Townsville mall after school.

(And with that, Boomer heads over to his 1st period class, while Alice mentally jumps with joy.)

**Alice:** (Excitedly in thought) I am finally going on a date with Boomer after all these years! I can't wait to tell Eva & Millie about this! Come on, Alice...Just play it cool for a while & then maybe he'll dump that stupid Bubbles & become your boyfriend & yours alone.

(Alice skips merrily to her 1st period, knowing that she finally gets to be with Boomer after all these years.)

_Math class..._

(The students are doing a pop quiz & half of the questions involve algebra. Boomer was focused on getting his work done when Billy whispered loudly to him.)

**Billy:** Psst! Boomer! Do you have any gum?

(Boomer doesn't reply & just keeps on answering the questions in the pop quiz.)

**Billy:** Boomer! Do you have any gum?

(Still no answer from Boomer & Billy gets impatient.)

**Billy:** (Shouting angrily) DO YOU HAVE ANY GUM OR WHAT?!

**Teacher:** BILLY! Are you not aware that chewing gum in class is STRICTLY FORBIDDEN?

**Billy:** YES! Er...I mean NO!

**Teacher:** Then stop pestering your fellow students for gum or I will fail you!

(Billy got back to doing his quiz without another word. Soon, Boomer finishes his work & hands it over to the teacher.)

**Teacher:** Thank you, Boomer & I admire the way you ignored Billy when he asked for gum.

**Boomer:** Your welcome.

(Boomer then goes back to his desk & sits quietly until the rest of the class finishes their quizzes. After every student has handed in their quizzes, the Teacher grades each one & gives them back to the respective students. Boomer got an A+ while Billy got a triple F-. Just then, the bell rings & Boomer heads for his next class.)

_Spanish class..._

(The students are at rapt attention as Mr Hernandez greets them in Spanish about today's lesson. Also, You will learn some Spanish in this chapter.)

**Mr Hernandez:** Buen dia, Clase. Hoy vamos a traducir oraciones completas al español. Comencemos, de acuerdo?

(Mr Hernadez writes a sentence in spanish on the chalk board & addresses his class.)

**Mr Hernandez:** Aqui esta tu primera oracion en espanol, clase. A cual de ustedes le gustaria traducir esto?

(Buttercup raises her hand.)

**Mr Hernandez:** Senorita Buttercup, Como esta James?

**Buttercup:** El Jefe?

**Mr Hernandez:** Incorrecta, Senorita Buttercup.

(Brick raises his hand.)

**Mr Hernandez:** Senor Brick, Como esta James?

**Brick:** How is James doing?

**Mr Hernandez:** Correcto, Senor Brick. Pasemos a otra oracion en espanol.

(Mr Hernandez erases the current Spanish sentence & writes a new one on the board.)

**Mr Hernandez:** Esta oración es un poco más larga, pero estoy seguro de que uno de ustedes lo resolverá.

(Boomer raises his hand.)

**Mr Hernandez:** Senor Boomer, La lluvia en Inglaterra dura la mitad del año.

**Boomer:** The rain in england lasts half a year?

**Mr Hernandez:** Estoy muy impresionado, Senor Boomer. I see that fluent Spanish runs in the family.

**Boomer:** Actually, You can thank Brick for teaching me Spanish for as long as my days back in elementary.

**Mr Hernandez:** Well you are very lucky to have a brother that can teach you Spanish. Senorita Buttercup, on the other hand, can't even get what she learned at Taco Bell right.

**Buttercup:** Oh yeah? Well...Errr... At least Taco Bell has a Spanish menu.

(The whole class laughs at her pathetic comeback when the bell rings & they all head for their next respective classes.)

_Later on, during cheer-leading practice..._

(The cheer-leading team prepares for role-call from Mindy, the head cheer-leader & they stand at attention under her gaze.)

**Mindy:** Before we start our routine, I will call roles & when I say your name, your response is "Here ma'am!" (Clears her throat) BLOSSOM!

**Blossom:** Here ma'am!

**Mindy:** Lola!

**Lola Mbola:** Here ma'am!

**Mindy:** Bambi!

**Bambi:** Here ma'am!

**Mindy:** Brick!

**Brick:** Here ma'am!

**Mindy:** Bubbles!

(No response because Bubbles is at home. Mindy gets impatient.)

**Mindy:** WHERE IS BUBBLES?!

**Blossom:** She's at home becuase she worked herself too hard yesterday & has a fever.

**Mindy:** WHAT?! That stupid blonde bimbo need to understand how cheer-leading is SERIOUS BUSINESS! I will not have cheer-leaders miss one day over a shitty fever! These cheer-leading routines will go on with or without Bubbles fucking everything up. NOW LET'S GET TOO IT!

(The cheer-leading team does a dance routine to Utada Hikaru's Simple & Clean & it's choeographed by Mindy. The routine is surprisingly a success & Mindy is very impressed.)

**Mindy:** Well done, girls & Brick! That was a huge improvement over the others when Bubbles screwed everything up. If I didn't know anybetter, I'd say Bubbles was doing all of that on purpose just to make us look bad.

(The other cheer-leaders could not believe what they were hearing from the head cheer-leader's mouth. Bubbles had never ruined their routines...That is...Until she got knocked up by Boomer, which was 3 days ago. Today, they were not having their head cheer-leader bad-mouth Bubbles & Blossom plucks up courage.)

**Blossom:** (To Mindy) Alright, THAT DOES IT! Bubbles wrecked our routines recently, but that does not mean she thinks cheer-leading is a joke! She actually takes this very seriously & is a very well respected sister of the Powerpuff Girls.

**Bambi:** (Agreeing with Blossom) And she's a very great friend to me & Lola as well. Have you any idea of what she's currently going through? Do you even know anything about her? I THINK NOT! You know what your problem is? You are so focused on perfecting our routines that you fail to realize that Bubbles is in physical pain right now. You'd think that you would be concerned about her well being along with the rest of us, but instead, You just up and berate her over lower back pain!

**Mindy:** (To Bambi) HELLO! Need I remind you that she knocked you all down by "stumbling in pain?" I will have you all know that I have a reputation to keep us as your head cheer-leader & I will stand NO nonsense from any of you stupid sluts.

(The other cheer-leaders gasp at how their head cheer-leader addressed them.)

**Brick:** (In Mindy's face) I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU CRITICIZING OUR CHEER-LEADING ROUTINES, I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR INSULTS, I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR PERFECTIONIST ATTITUDES & I HAVE ESPECIALLY HAD ENOUGH OF YOU NOT SHOWING ANY CONCERN FOR YOUR FELLOW CHEER-LEADERS! YOU ALWAYS KEEP BLAMING BUBBLES FOR THE CHEER-LEADING ROUTINES GOING WRONG AND YET YOU FAIL TO ADDRESS THE ELEPHANT IN THE ROOM, WHICH IS NONE OTHER THAN YOU TREATING US LIKE CRAP, ESPECIALLY BUBBLES! YOU'RE TOO STUBBORN, SELFISH AND ABOVE-ALL STUPID TO CARE ABOUT ANYBODY BUT YOURSELF & YOU REFUSE TO HELP ANYBODY IN NEED. WE KEEP TELLING YOU TO CONSIDER THE REST OF US, BUT INSTEAD, YOU JUST HAVE A HISSY FIT AT US OVER LITTLE THINGS AS IF IT WERE OUR FAULT! YOU THINK THE WHOLE WORLD REVOLVES AROUND YOU & EVERYONE ELSE IS EITHER IRRELEVANT OR YOUR PERSONAL SLAVES! YOU ARE SO OBSESSED WITH GOING TO THE TOP OF THE LADDER & PROVING YOURSELF TO BE THE BEST OF THE BEST! WELL GUESS WHAT THAT'S NOT HOW LIFE WORKS, LITTLE MISS BITCHY!

**Lola Mbola:** Oh yeah! You tell her, Brick!

**Blossom:** Preach on, Brick! Preach on!

**Bambi:** You go, Boy!

**Brick:** (Backing off two inches from Mindy) What do you say to that, loser?

(Mindy kicks Brick in the groin several times over, very hard & he drops to the ground, clutching in pain & screaming in a very high-pitched voice you would hear in an opera. Mindy then picks up the male cheer-leader & proceeds to punch him in both the stomach & the face several times over.)

**Mindy:** (Absolutely livid) HOW DARE YOU TALK BACK TO YOUR HEAD CHEER-LEADER LIKE THAT?!

(Mindy then rips out his navel ring with blood leaking out & she throws him to the ground.)

**Bambi:** (To Mindy) HEY! NOBODY HAS THE RIGHT TO HURT MY BOYFRIEND!

**Mindy:** OH! YOU WANT SOME TOO, BITCH?! WELL WHY DON'T YOU HAVE SOME?!

(Mindy tries to tackle Bambi, but she pushes the angry head cheer-leader backwards. Mindy retaliates by kicking her in the face only for Bambi to doge it & give her a roundhouse kick. Mindy grabs Bambi's legs & flips her sideways before stomping her in the stomach. Blossom, not wanting to fight Mindy, rushes over to Brick, who is badly battered, while Lola Mbola runs to tell the school safety patrol.)

**Blossom:** Come on, Brick. We're going to the nurse's office.

(Blossom drags the bruised rowdyruff to Nurse McAlistair's office. Bambi was still stuggling to keep Mindy off her, but she remains resiliant. The fight goes on & on & on until two school safety patrol officers came to stop the violence.)

**School Saftey Patrol Officer #1:** FREEZE!

(Mindy stops fighting Bambi & turns her attention to the two school safety partol officers. Fearing the consequences, She hightails it out of here & the two officers chase her down. She was about to head into the hallway when the officers tackled her & cuffed her hands behind her back before dragging her to the principal's office. Meanwhile, Lola helped Bambi up to her feet & they walked to the girls locker room. Fortunately, Bambi didn't suffer too much damage compared to her boyfreind. As Lola & Bambi enter the girls locker-room, They both undressed to take a shower after their whole ordeal with Mindy.)

**Lola Mbola:** (To Bambi) I can't believe Mindy tried to beat you like she did to your boyfriend. Only difference is that you only have a bruise on your stomach, while Brick has a serverely fractured groin, a ripped navel, a black eye, a tenderized soloar plexius & several teeth knocked out.

**Bambi:** I'm actually surprised that he didn't fight back. Anyway, Thank you for getting the school saftey patrol to get that nutcase of a head cheer-leader off of me, stupid girl.

(Bambi playfully taps Lola in the butt as a sign of gratitude & Lola blushes.)

**Bambi:** (Worried about Bubbles) Lola, How do you think Bubbles is doing?

Lola: (Concerned as well) She's running a fever from working herself too hard after her first day at the Rite On-Time Diner, which was yesterday. Other than that? I hope she is doing okay.

**Bambi:** You & me both.

_Meanwhile, at Nurse McAlistair's office..._

(Blossom & Brick, still bruised, sat in the chairs in front of Nurse McAlistair, who was shocked to see Brick in such a mess.)

**Nurse McAlistair:** (Shocked) What happened to him?

**Blossom:** Brick got beaten up by the head cheer-leader for standing up against her. I even saw her rip out his belly ring.

(Blossom points to Brick's navel, where the piercing used to be & the blood is still leaking.)

**Nurse McAlistair:** (Serious) This is not on! (To Brick) Son, I'm afraid you'll have to go to the ER to get treated.

**Brick:** (In extreme pain) Thank you, Nurse.

**Blossom:** I'll see to it that you get some compensation for that beatdown.

(Nurse McAlistair drives Brick to Townsville Hospital, where he will be treated for a few days.)

_Meanwhile, in the boy's locker room..._

(Boomer & Butch were taking a shower after a grueling day in PE. They soon noticed that Brick is absent. Little do they know that he's in the hospital because he got beatn up by Mindy.)

**Boomer:** (To Butch) Yo! Where Brick at?

**Butch:** I was thinking the same thing myself! He usually shower with us after his cheer-leading sessions.

(Just then, Coach Roscoe comes in the locker-room to tell Boomer & Butch the news.)

**Coach Roscoe:** The principal has informed me that Brick is in the hospital due to Mindy beating him up. It will only be a few days before he's recovered. However, not only is Mindy no-longer the head cheer-leader, but also...She's now expelled & has to be homeschooled.

(Coach Roscoe leaves & the two Rowdyruffs continue their shower.)

**Boomer:** (To Butch) Yo! I can't believe your girl whooped Brick's ass!

**Butch:** Neither can I. Now he's at the hospital. I just hope he recovers soon.

**Boomer:** Anyways, I want you to know that I'll be home late because Alice & I are going to the movies at Townsville mall after school since Bubbles is staying home because she has a fever & she worked herself too hard yesterday.

**Butch:** (Aghast) WHAT? You're going to the movies with that stalkerish nutjob?

**Boomer:** Yeah, man, but we's just going as friends. She aint obsessed with me no more because she knows that I gots a girlfriend.

**Butch:** And we all know who that is...

(Boomer & Butch finish their shower, dry themselves off, put on their original clothes & head for their respective 7th period classes.)

(After school ends for the day, everybody heads for home, while Boomer came outside to find Alice waiting for him.)

**Boomer:** (To Alice) You ready to go?

**Alice:** Yep.

(The two took a bus to Townsville Mall & the drive was so long that they had to choose another showing for the new Star Wars movie.)

(Once they got to the mall, Boomer & Alice went into the cineplex, bought the large popcorn together because they were going to share it, presented the tickets to the collector, who showed them the theater playing the showing for the new Star Wars movie & they sat next to eachother as the previews were on the big screen.)

**Alice:** (In thought) I'm actually seeing the new Star Wars movie with my long-time crush, Boomer. This is the greatest day of my life! Keep it together & play it right, Alice. Boomer will be your boyfriend in due time...

**Boomer:** (Also in thought) I wish Bubbles were here with me right now. I wish she didn't have no fever today. I wonder how Bubbles is doing back at home...

(Alice sat still when the new Star Wars movie finally started...Just for a few minutes until she looked at Boomer's crotch. She was fixated on it & not paying attention to the movie, unlike Boomer. Alice pretended to yawn & tried to place her arm around him, but pulled it back before thinking of another way to get inside his pants without him knowing. Then she had an idea.)

**Alice:** (Quietly to Boomer) Can you watch my seat? I have to go to the bathroom.

**Boomer:** Aight!

(Alice got out of her seat & walked a few steps away from their row & hid behind the other seats before crawling under them admist the stickiness & discared wrappers & popcorn. Each time, she looked to see how close she got & got back down to know where she's going. At last, she crawled out from under her seat & came up to Boomer as quietly as she could. Her gaze settles on the zipper of Boomer's pants & Alice was about to unzip them when Boomer looked down & noticed her. Alice & Boomer stared at eachother quizzicaly.)

**Boomer:** (To Alice) What's up?

(Alice quickly returns to her seat & they watch the rest of the movie before leaving the cineplex.)

(As they took the bus home, Boomer thought about Alice's odd behavior at the movies. Did she really go to the bathroom or was she trying to get in his pants? Alice, on the other hand was muling over how close she was to gettin in Boomer's pants. Unfortunately she got caught despite being as quiet as she could. The drive home from the mall was even longer than the drive from Townsville high to the mall. Eventually, Boomer arrives home at the Rowdyruff Town-house, which was pretty decent compared to their old dilapidated shack back in the Inner City Of Townsville.)

(Boomer walks inside to find Butch watching some NBA on demand.)

**Butch:** (To Boomer) Oh hey! How was the movie?

**Boomer:** Eh, It wasn't my cup of tea compared to the old trilogy.

**Butch:** Did Alice behave herself?

**Boomer:** Actually she was under my seat when she came from the bathroom & If I didn't knows no better, I'd say she was tryin' to get in my pants, bro.

**Butch:** I knew it! She hasn't changed a bit! If Bubbles didn't get no fever, You would have gone to the movies with her instead of that whacko.

(Boomer said no more because he knew Butch was right. He join Butch on the couch & they watched the basketball game on demand)

_Meanwhile, back at the Utonium Chateau..._

(Blossom, Buttercup & Bunny came back from school as Bubbles came out of the bathroom with the sound of the toilet flushing after either puking her guts out, taking a huge dump or urinating for the umpteenth time. She then went down-stairs to her sisters.)

**Bubbles:** (Groggily) Oh hey girls. How was school?

**Blossom:** Oh you should have seen it, Bubbles. The other cheer-leaders could not believe what they were hearing about you from the head cheer-leader's mouth. She didn't realize that you were going through a lot of pain carrying Boomer's child, nor did she even care. I told her how seriously you take cheer-leading despite your current condition, but she never listened. When Brick told her off about showing concern for her fellow cheer-leaders & helping others in need, She gave him such a brutal beating that he's now in the hospital for a few days. I also heard from Lola & Bambi that she was no-longer the head cheer-leader & got expelled.

**Bunny:** We also ran into your so-called boyfriend & I warned him not come near you or I would give him an even worse beatdown than Brick got from Mindy.

**Buttercup:** And I...uh...I forget what I was doing.

**Bubbles:** (To Blossom) Since Mindy's expelled, Who's going to be the head cheer-leader?

**Blossom:** Who knows at the moment, but we go back to work tomorrow after school. So you probably have enough energy from your long nap. Even so, Mrs Larson expects us to have lots more energy.

(With that, the girls got ready for bed & while her sisters were brushing their teeth & whatnot, Bubbles opened her laptop, logged on to Skype & looked up Boomer.)

**Boomer:** Yo, Bubbles! How's my girl doing?

**Bubbles:** I'm so glad to speak to you again, Boomer.

**Boomer:** A little bird done told me that you was running a fever from working yourself yesterday.

**Bubbles:** It's true.

**Boomer:** One of your sisters also warned me that I shouldn't even be near you or your sisters or else I get beaten up worse than Brick during his cheer-leading practice.

**Bubbles:** Oh, Boomer. No need to worry about Bunny, She's just too paranoid to trust that your & your brothers are good people. Speaking of which, Blossom told me that Brick got beaten up by Mindy because he stood up for me. If only I had been there to see what happened.

**Boomer:** Luckily, Mindy won't be head cheer-leader no-more! However, I still hope Brick recovers in the hospital.

**Bubbles:** Me too, Boomer. Well, good night.

**Boomer:** Take care, Bubbles.

(With that, Boomer logs out, Bubbles closes her laptop & sets it back on her night-stand just as her sisters came in.)

**Bunny:** (To Bubbles) You were talking to that jackass you call a boyfriend, were you?

**Bubbles:** So what if I was?

**Bunny:** Why don't you get it through your stupid head that he wants you to suffer endless pain?

**Buttercup:** (Chiming in) As proud owner of a stupid head, I do not appreciate you talking down to her like that nor do I care for your compensating gratitude.

**Blossom:** (Dumbfounded) Not sure if that was clever wordplay or you have no idea of what you just said...

**Buttercup:** Me neither.

**Bunny:** (To Blossom & Buttercup) THAT'S NOT THE POINT! I don't want Bubbles to talk to Boomer at all!

**Blossom:** Bunny, I'm more concerned about him knowing about Bubbles' pregnancy. Speaking of which, Bubbles, you need to tell your boyfriend that he's going to be a dad sooner or later.

**Bubbles:** (Snappily) I'll tell him when I feel like it!

(Not wanting to argue further about the baby, all 4 immediately go to bed & fall asleep.)

_Meanwhile, in Mindy's room..._

(Mindy laid in her bed sulking about not being the head cheer-leader anymore. When the school called her parents about her being expelled for her outburst during cheer-leading practice & having Brick hospitalized, they took away all of her phone privilages until she completes her homeschooling. Mindy did not like that at all. She got up & angrily stared at her picture with the cheer-leading team with ever so seething fury.)

**Mindy:** You sluts are nothing without me. How dare they expell me...Of all people! I brought you all into my squad...I train you to be the best cheerleaders I want you to be...And this is how you repay me? By standing up for that clumsy ox named Bubbles?

(Mindy throws the picture at a wall, causing the frame & glass to break into tiny pieces. She then tears it up into pieces & throws them in the trash bin before punching a wall, thereby making a gaping hole in it.)

**Mindy:** I can't even talk to my boyfriend because of you!

(Mindy drops ontop of her bed & lies, staring at the ceiling. She was vowing of a way to get revenge on her ex-cheer-leading team for turning on her, but she didn't know how. She then goes out like a light & falls angrily asleep.)

(Back to the recoriding booth)

**Ben Plotz:** Will Mindy figure out a way to seek revenge on her former cheer-leading team? Will Bubbles inform Boomer about the baby? Will Bubbles go through mood swings in the next chapter? Will they affect her performance in school or the Rite On-Time Diner? Will this story drag on & on & on? Stay tuned for what happens in the very next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

(Sir Raven sits in a stereotypical __Victorian __living room, complete with a warm fireplace and a cushioned arm chair & begins to address the readers)

****Sir Raven: ****In our last chapter, Boomer was approached by his long-time admirer & stalker from his days at Townsville Elementary. She asked him to go to the movies with her as a ploy to get in his pants. Bunny also warned him not to be anywhere near her nor her sister, especially Bubbles...Out of paranoia as always... Billy failed math & Buttercup failed Spanish, which is not so surprising. Mindy beat the living daylights out of Brick for talking back to her & sticking up for Bubbles, who was absent when all of this happened and now Brick is in the hospital, undergoing treatment, while Mindy is not only expelled, but also she has to be home-schooled. I think the author should make a story about Butch & Mindy, but without further ado...Let's dive into chapter 5. CHAPTER FIVE!

_The Utonium Chateau..._

(Bubbles slowly opens her eyes to the morning sun as she wakes up & stretches her arms.)

****Bubbles:**** I feel so great today!

(Bubbles hops out of bed, looks at herself in the mirror & her maternity wardrobe, picking out a pair of baby blue secret fit belly sateen faux front pockets skinny leg maternity pants and a candy blue cap sleeve back interest maternity blouse.)

(She then walks downstairs to the kitchen, where Blossom was eating a bowl of oatmeal, Bunny was eating wheat toast & Buttercup was eating a together breakfast, but this time it was a tall stack of waffles sprinkled with Skittles, drizzled in hot fudge & topped with a scoop of cookie dough. Blossom's hair was a complete mess & Bunny's hair was no-better. Buttercup's hair was surprisingly the same.)

****Bubbles:**** (Jovial) Good morning, my dearest sisters.

****Blossom:**** (Exhausted in her thoughts) Here comes the mood swings.

****Bubbles:**** Isn't today beautiful?

****Buttercup:**** Yes it is, Bubbles. It's a beautiful day to take a stroll in the City Of Townsville!

****Bunny:**** (Irritated) SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU DUMBASS!

****Blossom:**** (To Bubbles) Okay, I know that it has been a week, but your hormones are keeping us awake & driving us stir-crazy!

****Bubbles: ****Oh, Blossom. You just need to adopt a better attitude on such a sunny day.

****Bunny:**** Sunny? Did you look outside? It's actually raining hard!

****Bubbles:**** I know & I just want to sing in the rain all day because rain is so beautiful.

****Buttercup:**** You & me both.

(Bunny groans angrily as Bubbles eats her breakfast, which is a box of sugar frosted cookies. Soon, the girls finish their breakfast & head out for school.)

_Townsville High..._

(Bubbles happily strolls to her locker to find a note.)

****Bubbles:**** It must be from my lovely followers.

(She then picks up the note & reads it.)

****Note:****_Dear Bubbles, Mindy berated us during cheer-leading practice & even badmouthed you. We all stood up for you, but she went out of control & got into a fight with Brick & Bambi. Good thing she's expelled & our new head cheer-leader is Robyn Snyder. It's a shame that Brick is now in the hospital for who knows how long. Anyway, It's nice to have you back. Signed, Lola._

(Bubbles then puts the note away & heads to class. During her day back in school, Bubbles remains upbeat, even if Mrs Grump yells at her for daydreaming during her lecture. Her upbeat attitude continues at her after-school job at the Rite On-Time Diner, even if the customers were mean to her. As it was time to head home, She was counting her tips when Blossom came over.)

****Blossom:**** How has the day treated you, Bubbles?

****Bubbles:**** It was wonderful, Blossom & I am ready for tomorrow.

(As soon as the girls returned home, Bubbles merrily skips upstairs to the Powerpuff bedroom, opens her laptop, logs on to Skype & looks up Boomer, while her sisters were getting ready for bed.)

****Boomer:**** Yo!

****Bubbles:**** Oh, Boomer. How has this wonderful day treated you?

****Boomer:**** It was lit! For real, Yo!

****Bubbles:**** Mine was splendorous!

****Boomer:**** Well, good night & I love you, girl.

****Bubbles:**** Love you too my sweet little muffin top.

(Boomer logs out, Bubbles closes her laptop as her sisters come in. Blossom wanted to remind the pregnant blonde to tell her boyfriend, but decided against & she along with her sisters went to sleep.)

_The next day..._

(Blossom, Buttercup & Bunny woke up early & were at the kitchen eating breakfast when Bubbles angrily stomped downstairs.)

****Bubbles:**** (Irritated) GRRRRRRR! Why won't the world just die already?!

****Blossom:**** (Worried in thought) Oh no, Please don't tell me today is going to be that kind of day...

(Bubbles sits at the table & slams her head on it very hard.)

****Buttercup:**** (To Bubbles happily) How's our little miss ray of sunshine?

****Bubbles:**** (Screaming angrily) WHY DON"T YOU CHOKE ON A DICK, YOU FUCKING COCKASS?!

****Buttercup:**** (Offended at Bubbles' outburst) Not cool, Bubbles!

(Buttercup continues eating her new together breakfast, which is now a huge pancake decorated in chocolate chips & covered in pink sugar frosting. After that, The girls head to school.)

_Townsville High..._

(During a history lecture about the holocaust by Mrs Grump, Bubbles sour mood worsens as the teacher talks on & on until she throws a book at her & it hits her in the nose.)

****Bubbles:**** WILL YOU SHUT YOUR MOTHERFUCKING MOUTH?!

****Mrs Grump:**** (Livid) HOW DARE YOU THROW A BOOK AT ME WHILE I'M LECTURING ABOUT THE HOLOCAUST!

****Bubbles:**** NOBODY GIVES A PIECE OF FUCKING BULLSHIT ABOUT YOUR SHITTY ASS HOLOCAUST!

(Buttercup laughs at what Bubbles just said to Mrs Grump, who has had it up to hear with this behavior.)

****Mrs Grump:**** THAT IS IT! BUBBLES, YOU NOW GET DETENTION FOR THE REST OF THE DAY! NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!

(With that Bubbles angrily stomps over to the detention room, where she spends the rest of the day cleaning the chalkboard & copying from the algebra text books from top to bottom & her extremely foul mood only worsened as the day progresses. When the day is over, Blossom drives Bubbles home so as not to blow up at anybody at the Rite On-Time Diner.)

(When Bubbles got home, her phone buzzes & she answered it.)**  
**

****Bubbles:**** What the fuck do you want?

****Boomer:**** (On the other end) Whoa, girl! What happened?

****Bubbles: ****Where do I start? Oh yeah! (Ranting furiously) The commute to the school was absolute shit, the boys from the football team kept cat-calling at me & the teachers wouldn't shut the hell up!

****Boomer:**** (On the other end) Well my day was hell, too. Butch & I were almost late for PE because Alice won't stop trying to get in my pants, no matter how many times I said no &..

****Bubbles:**** (Interrupting Boomer) AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH! DON'T TALK TO ME ABOUT YOUR STUPID BROTHERS!

****Boomer:**** (On the other end) You know what? I'm hanging up now.

(Bubbles hangs up & heads upstairs to the bathroom, feeling the need to take a long shower just to cleanse herself from her frustrations.)

(Once in the bathroom, Bubbles strips out of her clothes, steps in the tub, closes the curtain, turns the tap & starts feeling the warm water hit her skin before scrubbing herself. As she does so, she thinks about how rude she was to Boomer & her sisters, but she couldn't help her mood swings because all expectant mothers go through those at one point of their lives. Bubbles finishes her shower & after drying herself off, she puts on her bathrobe & heads to the Powerpuff bedroom.)

****Bubbles:**** (In thought) Maybe things will be better tomorrow.

(Bubbles lies in bed & falls asleep.)

_The next day..._

(Blossom, Buttercup & Bunny once again woke up early to have breakfast when Bubbles came downstairs, crying her yes out like theirs no tomorrow.)

****Blossom:**** (In thought) Now she's crying like a baby, especially when's having one.

****Buttercup:**** (To Bubbles happily) How's our little miss ray of sunshine?

****Bubbles:**** (Wailing Loudly) I'm so sad, Buttercup. I'm sorry I screamed at you yesterday. I MISS MY BOOMER! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!

(Buttercup offers Bubbles together breakfast, which was waffles & pancakes stacked together & drizzled in pancake syrup & she sadly scarfs the whole thing before heading to school with her sisters.)

_Townsville High..._

(Bubbles cries over Mrs Grumps lecture about Christopher Columbus. This prompts Mrs Grump to yell in the pregnant blonde's face.)

****Mrs Grump:**** (In Bubbles' face) WHAT IS YOUR MAJOR MALFUNCTION, UTONIUM?! I AM SICK & TIRE OF YOU DISRUPTING MY CLASS & NOT PAYING ANY ATTENTION AT ALL!

****Blossom:**** (To Mrs Grump) WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVER HER ALONE? SHE'S HAVING A DIFFICULT TIME & SHE DOES NOT NEED TO BE YELLED AT BY THE LIKES OF YOU!

****Mrs Grump:**** (Pissed off) FOR STICKING UP FOR YOUR CRYBABY SISTER, YOU GET DETENTION FOR THE REST OF THE DAY!

(Blossom head to the detention room, where she spends the rest of the day cleaning the chalkboard. Meanwhile, Bubbles was beyond sad all day at school & her extreme sadness prompted Robyn Snyder, the new head cheer-leader, to excuse her from today's cheer-leading routine.)

_At the Rite On-Time Diner, after-school..._

(Bubbles was still sad as the lunch rush was in full swing & she screwed up an order due to her letting her emotions get the best of her. Mrs Larson is worried by this excessive sadness from Bubbles)

****Stella Larson:**** (To Blossom) Has she been like this all day?

****Blossom:**** Oh, this is nothing compared to yesterday. Fortunately, I covered for her. Otherwise, you would have lost a regular.

****Bubbles:**** (Sadly) Mrs Larson, Can I have another Sprite? I spilled another one!

_That night, at the Utonium Chateau..._

(The girls returned home with their paychecks after their shift from the Rite On-Time Diner.)

****Bubbles:**** (To Blossom) I'm so sorry for being so emotional these past days.

****Blossom:**** Hey, You're pregnant & pregnant women go through mood swings at one point...Although, You have a lot more apologizing to do tomorrow at school.

(Bubbles said more because she knew she was right.)

_Meanwhile, at the Rowdyruff Town-House._

(Boomer was upstairs in his room, playing The Last Of Us on his PS4 when he hears a thud of something hitting his window. He pauses the game & looks out the window to find Alice with a basket.)

****Boomer:**** Yo, Alice! I was in the middle of killing a bloater! What gives?

****Alice:**** There's a meteor shower tonight & it's at Townsville Park. Wanna have a picnic with me? I got chocolate chip cookies.

****Boomer:**** A'ight! I can complete my game after school tomorrow.

(Boomer saves the game & shuts down his PS4 before grabbing his phone & heading downstairs to join Alice in watching the meteor shower at Townsville Park. They went to a secluded area surrounded by trees, but they had no clear view of the night sky.)

****Boomer:**** (To Alice incredulously) This is your idea of a spot?

****Alice:****** Y**ep! I like to come here & gaze at the stars. Now I can do it with somebody special. That being you.

(Alice lies out the blanket & pats the empty spot. Boomer then sits down & stares up to the sky as Alice plays some smooth jazz & gets closer too him, but Boomer gently pushes her away.)

****Boomer:**** You know I gots me a girlfriend!

****Alice:**** Come on, Boomer! You & I are here to...

****Boomer:**** (Interrupting Alice) NO! I ain't never liked you liked that in Elementary & now I don't like you as a friend no more.

(Boomer gets up & heads back to the Rowdyruff Town-House when Alice stops him.)

****Alice:**** Boomer, I love you!

****Boomer:**** Oh yeah? Well I love Bubbles! Now get lost!

(Boomer continues his journey home, while Alice is left alone.)

****Alice:**** (Upset at Boomer not loving her.) It's not fair! I literally have so much in common with him & yet he still keeps talking about Bubbles! I'm here in his life, but he still wants that stupid Powerpuff wretch!

(Alice packs up her stuff & heads home, no-longer interested in the meteor shower.)

(Boomer returns to the Rowdyruff Town-House & heads upstairs as Butch steps out of the bathroom, wearing a towel around his waist after taking a shower.)

****Butch:**** (To Boomer) So how did it go?

****Boomer:**** That Alice ain't right in the head.

****Butch:**** What did she do?

****Boomer:**** She interrupted me in the middle of my game & invited me for a picnic under the stars at Townsville Park.

****Butch:**** Oh yeah. How was the meteor shower?

****Boomer:**** Didn't get to see it. I walked out after Alice tried to advance on me. I told her that I had a girlfriend, but she wouldn't listen.

****Butch:**** Sounds like somebody's having some girl problems.

****Boomer:**** You mean "Stalker Problems!" I thought she moved on from me. At least Eva & Millie got over their obsessions with you & Brick.

****Butch:**** Some people & things just never change.

(Butch heads to his room & Boomer walks in the bathroom to take a shower.)

(Once in the bathroom, He strips out of his clothes, steps in the tub, closes the curtain, turns the tap & starts feeling the warm water hit his skin before scrubbing himself. As he does so, the lights suddenly go out & the bathroom gets dark.)

****Boomer:**** (Annoyed) YO! WHO THE HELL IS SCREWING WITH THE...

(Before Boomer could finish his sentence, Kurt's ghost appears right in front of him.)

****Boomer:**** (Seeing Kurt's ghost, but not believing it) Hell no.

****Kurt's Ghost:**** (Evilly) Oh, I'm sorry. Was my entrance a little too chilling? I didn't mean to interrupt your shower.

****Boomer:**** What the problem is?

****Kurt's Ghost:**** You & your brothers are going to pay for what you did to me back in Townsville Elementary.

****Boomer:**** Hey man! You brought that upon yourself for trying to kills us, Brah!

(Before the ghost could retort, Butch knocks at the bathroom door. Therefore Kurt's ghost turns his attention to Butch.)

****Butch:**** (From outside & concerned) Boomer! What's going on in there?

(Kurt's ghost steps through the door as Butch backs up, fearing the ghost of the bully from Townsville Elementary.)

****Butch:**** (Scared) This can't be true! This can't be happening!

****Kurt's Ghost:**** (Tauntingly) Oh, it's happening & it's true! I heard your ring-leader has been sent to the hospital by your girlfriend. How does it feel that you can't even speak to her, whilst being home-schooled by her parents?

****Butch:**** (Indignant) SHUT UP, PRETTY BOY! YOU DON'T KNOW NOTHING ABOUT MY GIRLFRIEND OR MY BROTHER! IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU, YOU WILL GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE BEFORE I GET THE URGE TO PAINT THE WALLS WITH FUCKING GHOST BRAINS!

****Kurt's Ghost:**** Very well! I'll leave you two alone...for now.

(Kurt's ghost disappears & the power comes back on as Boomer steps out of the bathroom wearing a towel around his waist after taking his shower.)

****Boomer:**** (To Butch) What was all that about?

****Butch:**** (Unnerved) We should get to bed.

(With that, Boomer & Butch head straight to bed & went asleep, hoping that tomorrow will be better. However, Kurt's ghost floats high above the Rowdyruff Town-House with intent to take revenge on the Rowdyruff Boys.)

****Kurt's Ghost:**** (Evilly) You can run, but you can't hide! Not while your fates are sealed...You can count on it...Hahahahahahahahahaha.

(Kurt's ghost disappears into the night.)

_Three months later, at the Utonium Chateau..._

(Bubbles was lying on the couch in the living room with a magazine covering her face as she wore yoga pants & a loose shirt. Since she entered her third month of pregnancy, her stomach showed more & it wasn't until Blossom woke her up.)

****Blossom:**** I got your vitamins, Bubbles.

****Bubbles:**** (Crankily) Ugh! Just hand me a glass of water!

****Bunny: ****(To Bubbles)Hey! Just because you have a monster growing inside you doesn't mean you can get boss your sisters around!

****Bubbles:**** Yeah whatever! I'll go get it myself!

(Bubbles gets her butt off the couch & walks to the kitchen to get herself a glass of water so she can take her vitamins when Buttercup walks in to get a vanilla cherry Pepsi with her belly hanging out.)

****Buttercup:**** (Jovial) Hey, Bubbles! I love the way your belly hangs out! You & I are going to be "Belly Sisters!"

****Bubbles:**** (Not in the mood for Buttercup's idiocy) I'm pregnant with Boomer's child, Stupid!

****Buttercup:**** (As she drinks her vanilla cherry Pepsi) Speaking of Boomer, How did he react to your gut?

****Bubbles:**** (As she takes her vitamins) I haven't spoke to him in a while, I have my own life outside of him!

****Blossom:**** Well I think that you should tell him right now! Seriously, It's been three months & he has the right to know about his child!

****Bunny:**** (To Blossom) No he doesn't! We should not want anything to do with that scumbag!

****Blossom:**** Bunny, Stay out of this! Bubbles has to tell Boomer about the baby today!

****Bunny:**** Bubbles should not tell him at all! Otherwise, That will prompt him to finish her off!

****Bubbles:**** (To Blossom & Bunny) I'll tell him when I feel like it!

****Bunny:**** Bubbles, We must not let him know!

****Blossom:**** Bubbles, Tell Boomer right now!

****Bunny:**** Don't tell him! DON'T TELL HIM!

****Buttercup:**** (Joining in the discussion) What is it to be this year, Bubbles, Naughty or nice?

****Bubbles:**** (Enraged) AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH! SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT I WILL TELL BOOMER WHEN I'M READY! WHAT PART OF THAT DO YOU STUPID-HEADS NOT UNDERSTAND? WHAT IS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU?

****Buttercup:**** As proud owner of a stupid-head, I do not appreciate you talking down to me like that, Nor do I care for your contemplating gratitude.

****Blossom:**** (To Buttercup) Not sure if that was a clever pun or you were not making any sense in the slightest.

****Buttercup:**** I have no idea, either.

****Blossom:**** Anyway...Bubbles, You need to tell Boomer that you're expecting his first born child.

****Bubbles:**** GET THE FUCK OFF OF MY BACK ABOUT TELLING BOOMER, BLOSSOM!

****Blossom:**** Not until you get your fat ass on that laptop & tell him...NOW!

(Bubbles storms upstairs to the Powerpuff bedroom & sulks on the bed.)

****Bubbles:**** (In deep thought) This fucking sucks ass! I want to tell Boomer, but I'm afraid of how he'll react to being the father of my child. What if I lose my boyfriend? What if I lose my baby? What if Bunny's right about Boomer wanting me to suffer?

(Bubbles starts sobbing in fear of losing her boyfriend when Blossom steps in the bedroom & they share a calm silence before it was broken by Bubbles.)

****Bubbles:**** (Sadly) Blossom, I'm sorry for snapping at you, Bunny & Buttercup. I know I should tell Boomer, but I'm scared that he'll reject me.

****Blossom:**** (Reassuring) Oh, Bubbles...If he loves you, then he'll accept his new responsibility. Knowing Boomer, I'm pretty sure he won't abandon you, let alone his first born child.

****Bubbles:**** (Knowing that Blossom is right.) Okay..I'll tell him.

(Bubbles went towards her laptop & began to think twice about her decision, while fearing her boyfriend rejecting her & his first born child, but time was running out because she needs to tell him today. Therefore it's now or never. She then opens her laptop, logs on to Skype & looks up Boomer as Blossom stepped out of the room.)

****Boomer:**** Yo, Bubbles! Long time no see!

****Bubbles:**** Well a lot has happened over three months & now...

(Bubbles takes a deep breath.)

****Bubbles:**** It's time that I tell you...I'm pregnant & your the father.

(Boomer fell silent at what he has just heard before logging out quickly. Bubbles immediately starts breaking down in tears as she rests her head on her night-stand for she knew that he would not take the news well.)

****Bubbles:**** (Wailing) I knew telling him was a bad idea! Bunny was right all along & now Boomer wants nothing to do with me anymore!

_Later that evening..._

(Bubbles is still crying about being rejected when her bulging stomach growled. She then got on her feet, went downstairs to the kitchen to make herself a sandwich when her sisters came to see her.)

****Blossom:**** (Noticing Bubbles' bloodshot eyes) What happened, Bubbles?

****Bubbles:**** (Still on the verge of tears) I told him about my pregnancy & he hung up!

(Blossom could not believe what she was hearing because she knew Boomer would never ditch Bubbles, let alone his first born child. Bunny, on the other hand, was ecstatic & doing her "I told you so" dance when the doorbell rang & Buttercup answered it & saw Boomer with a briefcase as he looked frantically around the Utonium chateau.)

****Boomer: ****(Worried about Bubbles) Where's Bubbles at, Yo?

(Bunny spots Boomer & instantly charges at him before tackling him to the ground. She punches him in the face repeatedly & stomps him in the nuts really hard several times over. She then picks him up & slams him up & down & all around.)

****Bunny:**** (To Boomer) How dare you show your face around here!

****Boomer:**** (As he gets mercilessly beaten by Bunny) I was told that Bubbles was carrying my child!

(That didn't phase the angry conspiracy theorist at all as the beat-down continues. Blossom & Buttercup manage to pry Bunny off of Boomer & tie her down to a chair as Bubbles comes out from a corner. Boomer takes a good look at her & notices her bulging stomach & red eyes.)

****Boomer:**** (Getting up despite getting thrashed by Bunny) Bubbles!

(Boomer runs to Bubbles & the two blondes embrace each-other.)

****Boomer:**** (To Bubbles) You must have gone through hell, girl. Why didn't you tell me sooner?

****Bubbles:**** I was afraid that you would toss me & my baby aside, Boomer. I worried so much about it I didn't think about what our baby would have wanted.

****Boomer:**** (Getting serious) A'ight, girl...Here's what we're gonna do... I'mma tell my brothers & our friends at Townsville High so that it won't just be your sisters supporting you. Then we'll need a list of vitamins you've been taking & we'll need to find an apartment of our own.

****Bubbles:**** What about a check up?

****Boomer:**** Shit! I forgot about that. Although, I doubt that we can afford one.

****Blossom:**** (To Boomer) Can I interject? We have some money from our waitress jobs at the Rite On-Time Diner. Buttercup, Bunny & I will all chip in to help you & Bubbles out.

****Bunny:**** (Tied up & protesting to that idea) I WANT NO PART OF THIS! He's trying to trick us into taking all our hard earned money for himself & his brothers! THEY'RE EVIL I TELL YOU! EVIL!

(Buttercup tapes Bunny's mouth shut with duct tape.)

****Boomer:**** (To Blossom) Thank you for chipping in for us.

****Bubbles:**** Boomer...Promise you'll be by my side when we do the check up.

****Boomer:**** Anything for my girl.

(Boomer kisses Bubbles on the forehead & she smiles)

(Back to the _Victorian_ room)

****Sir Raven:**** So Boomer is intent on raising his first born child with Bubbles after all. Here's to hoping that our blonde couple gets through these hardships of parenting in the next chapter. NEXT CHAPTER!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

(Ben Plotz is in a recording booth as seen in _Sheep in the Big City_)

**Ben Plotz: **In case you missed our last chapter, go back & read it. To those just discovering this story, be sure to start from the beginning. To those that were actually following the story, Bubbles was going through mood swings, Alice invited Boomer to watch the meteor shower at Townsville Park as another ploy to get in his pants, Boomer & Butch were visited by the ghost of Kurt, Three months have passed & Bubbles tells Boomer that he's the father of her first child & he accepts the role as a father of- (Snaps into complain mode) ALRIGHT! First of all...Were the Powerpuff Girls & Rowdyruff Boys not enemies? Second...Why is Bunny even in this story? Third...Why is Buttercup the queen of stupid instead of the toughest fighter? Fourth...Why are the Rowdyruff Boys good guys & not bad guys? Why are there characters from other CN properties in this story? Why is there no crime-fighting? Where are the villains? Whatever next? Will any Looney Tunes star in this chapter? And above all...Couldn't Bubbles get knocked up by some other boy that isn't Boomer? Like Mac from Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends? I mean...HELLO? That would have been a better couple than Boomubbles, Right?

**The Author:** Sir, calm down.

**Ben Plotz:** (Indignantly) YOU CALM DOWN!

**The Author:** You can be replaced for talking back to me & asking those questions before this story ends, You know.

**Ben Plotz:** (Sarcastically) HAHAHAHA! YEAH RIGHT! Who would ever have the gall to even re-

(Before Ben could continue mouthing off to the author, We cut to Townsville High.)

**Replacement Narrator:** (Slowly) Townsville High...Boomer tells Butch & Brick, who has just returned from recovering, about Bubbles' baby.

(Boomer, Brick & Butch walk over to the boys restroom after their 1st period class. They then each walk over to the nearest urinals, unzip their pants, take out their penises & start letting it loose.)

**Boomer:** (To Butch & Brick) Y'all know why I called you here?

**Butch:** You wanted to discuss how this story is a semi-ripoff of a another "Pregnant" fan fiction based on a Disney property?

**Brick:** (To Butch) No! He actually wants to discuss Bubbles' pregnancy because he's the father of her child.

**Boomer:** That's exactly what I want to talk to you two about. Bubbles & I need your help & support until we get a place of our own. I'm talking lot of money needed to raise my kid into this world we live in. Thankfully, Bubbles & her sisters have made a lot of money from their after-school jobs at the Rite On-Time Diner & they promised to chip in, But I don't even think that will be enough to get all the vitamins she's been taking, let alone a decent apartment. I also considered a check up for Bubbles. Nevertheless, I need you two to tell our friends about me & Bubbles having a baby.

**Butch:** What about Mindy? She needs to know about Bubble's pregnancy too.

**Brick:** After being hospitalized for three months by her? She doesn't deserve to get involved!

**Boomer:** (To Butch) You'll have to make a visit to her house & hopefully her parents will let you see her.

(The second they finish, They shake their dicks before putting them back in, re-zip their pants, flush the urinals & walk over to the nearest sinks to wash their hands before heading off to their 2nd period classes.)

_Later, at the Rite On-Time Diner..._

(Bubbles was closing up the restaurant when Boomer came in.)

**Bubbles:** Good evening, Boomer. We're closed for the night.

**Boomer:** Mrs Larson called me to take you home since Blossom is at night school, but at least Buttercup & Bunny are at home waiting for you.

**Bubbles:** (To Stella Larson) Thank you & good bye.

(Bubbles grabs her stuff & walks out of the Rite On-Time Diner. Then she gets in Boomer's car & they drive to the Utonium Chataeu. On their way, Bubbles is in deep thought.)

**Boomer:** What's up, girl?

**Bubbles:** (Extremely worried) Boomer, I'm three months pregnant & I'm due to be on maternity leave in two months. I don't want to be a burden on my sisters or friends. Not only am I already overworked with school, but also I can't get any sleep & on top of that, I-

**Boomer:** (Interrupting Bubbles) GIRL, Chill out! You gonna get yourself a crap attack over it. I'mma do my fair share to make sure that you & the baby are both taken care of.

**Bubbles:** Oh, Boomer. You are so thoughtful...

(At last they arrive at the Utonium Chataeu & saw a red convertible parked in front of the garage. Bubbles & Boomer knew that Lola & Bambi were here to visit. As the two blondes entered, they were greeted to the fresh smell of cooked meats & spices. They entered the kitchen to find Lola & Bambi cooking the food.)

**Bubbles:** Lola! Bambi!

**Lola & Bambi:** Bubbles!

(They went up to Bubbles & greeted her warmly.)

**Lola:** How's Boomer's baby mommy doing?

**Boomer:** (To Lola & Bambi) I know you heard about the pregnancy back in Chapter 2 & all, but what are you two doing all the way up in here?

**Lola:** Blossom called me & Bambi down here to watch over Buttercup & Bunny while she's at night school.

**Bambi:** By the way, Dinner's ready.

(Bambi & Lola call out to Buttercup & Bunny & they come downstairs to the kitchen. They all sit at the table ready to chow down as Lola & Bambi serve the food...Only for Bubbles to eat it all & burp loudly.)

**Buttercup:** Not to worry! I'll just order Domino's.

**Replacement Narrator:** (At the same time of what's happening) Buttercup gets up & walks over to the phone. She then calls Domino's & orders a 16 inch pizza that is half cheese & half pepperoni with a vanilla Coca-Cola. A few minutes later, the delivery boy arrives at the door step & Buttercup answers it.

**Buttercup:** (Paying the delivery boy) Keep the change.

(The delivery boy leaves as Buttercup turns to the others.)

**Buttercups:** Who's hungry?

**Bubbles:** (Queasy) I don't feel so good.

(Bubbles rushes upstairs to the bathroom to puke her guts out again. Boomer, Bunny, Lola & Bambi on the other hand, just go to the kitchen & fix themselves each a salad.)

**Buttercup:** Uhhh...Okay, More for me.

(Buttercup nonchalantly wolfs down her entire pizza & guzzles down her vanilla Coca-Cola as Bubbles comes out of the bathroom with the sound of the toilet flushing after puking yet again. Suddenly, she gets the runs & goes back in the bathroom to empty her bowels.)

**Lola:** She has six more month of enduring these symptoms.

**Bambi:** Poor Bubbles.

**Bunny:** Once again, I wan to remind everybody that it was all thanks to Boomer for planting his unholy seed under her innards.

**Buttercup:** Not cool, Bunny.

**Bunny:** SHUT UP, YOU FUCKING FUCKTARD!

( Bubbles comes out of the bathroom with the sound of the toilet flushing after taking yet another huge dump.)

**Bubbles:** (Irritated as she heads downstairs) These symptoms are starting to be a pain in my ass.

**Buttercup:** That's because you just went number 2, Like one of the operatives from Code-name: Kids Next Door.

**Bubbles:** (Annoyed) That's not funny, Buttercup!

(Bubbles sits down on the couch to watch some TV when somebody knocks at the door.)

**Buttercup:** I'll get it.

(Buttercup immediately answers the door & Blossom steps in the Utonium Chataeu.)

**Blossom:** Hello everyone, I'm back.

**Buttercup:** Oh hey, Blossom. How was night school?

**Blossom:** It was great, Buttercup. I could get used to night school...Seeing that I'm the smartest of the group.

**Bunny:** (Shifting gears) Okay! What's Boomer doing here...AGAIN?

**Boomer:** (To Bunny) I actually took Bubbles here from her after-school job. You got some serious issues with me & my brothers!

**Blossom:** Pay no attention to Bunny. She's just too paranoid & thinks you & your brothers are bad guys when really you were created for only one purpose, which is killing me & my sisters. Then you & your brothers changed for the better & used your powers for good.

**Bunny:** (Bursting out) BOOMER IS NOT TO BE TRUSTED AT ALL! HE & HIS BROTHERS ARE VERY BAD NEWS & THEY MUST BE DESTROYED AT ALL COSTS!

**Blossom:** THAT'S IT, BUNNY! GET YOUR CRAZY ASS UPSTAIRS NOW!

(Bunny marches angrily upstairs without another word.)

**Blossom:** (To Lola & Bambi) Did Buttercup & Bunny give you any trouble while I was at night school?

**Lola:** They actually behaved themselves.

**Bambi:** Although, when dinner was ready, Bubbles scarfed all the food. So Buttercup ordered a 16 inch half cheese & half pepperoni pizza with a vanilla Coca-Cola, while Boomer, Lola & I had ourselves a salad.

**Lola:** Meanwhile, Bubbles puked her guts out & took a huge dump upstairs. I even smelt the stench from upstairs as we were eating!

**Boomer:** (To Lola) That's just them symptoms that every pregnant woman endure every day until child birth. Speaking of which...(To Bubbles) Yo! We gonna do that check-up tomorrow. However, we'll have to miss a day of school.

**Bubbles:** That's nice, Boomer. (Yawns) Well, I'm going to bed a little early tonight. I'll see you in the morning.

(With that, Bubbles heads upstairs to brush her teeth, change into her nightgown & drops down on the bed before drifting off to sleep.)

_The morning after..._

**Replacement Narrator:** (As we cut to the maternity ward at Townsville Hospital) Bubbles & Boomer sit in the waiting room as they await their doctor to determine whether the baby is a boy or a girl.

(Boomer reads a magazine, while Bubbles pats her stomach nervously as the other patients look at her. Many of them were expectant mothers like her, but they were disgusted at her for being knocked up at a high-school age.)

**Expectant Mother #1:** Isn't that Bubbles?

**Expectant Mother #2:** I didn't think she'd become a slut.

(Bubbles ignores their remarks for she was rather worried about the gender of her baby.)

**Receptionist:** Bubbles Utonium & Boomer, You're both next.

(The two blondes were escorted to the back room & they sat next to each-other.)

**Bubbles:** I'm afraid of what the doctor will say, Boomer.

**Boomer:** You're gonna do fine, girl.

(Boomer kisses Bubbles' forehead when the doctor steps in with a clipboard.)

**Doctor:** Nice to meet you, Ms Utonium. My name is Doctor Neyla Mbola.

**Bubbles:** You must be Lola's mom.

**Doctor Neyla Mbola**: You know my daughter?

**Bubbles:** Lola & I met online when we were kids & I also met Bambi. The three of us are very close friends.

**Doctor Neyla Mbola:** It's so nice that my little Lola is not only best friends with one of the Powerpuff Girls, but also another rich girl. Anyway, Is this your first check up as an expectant mother?

**Bubbles:** Yes ma'am.

**Doctor Neyla Mbola:** (Scolding Bubbles) Are you aware of how dangerous it is to your baby? Especially at your age?

**Boomer:** Please doc, It's my fault that she's pregnant. You see? We actually had sex on account of a dare back at the Townsville Lake Lodge.

**Doctor Neyla Mbola:** (Understanding) Well...Since you're actually taking responsibility for wanting your relationship to reach new heights, I'm going to ask Bubbles to uncover her stomach.

**Bubbles:** Yes ma'am.

(Bubbles stands up, uncovers her stomach & Doctor Neyla Mbola applies cold gel on top of it.)

**Doctor Neyla Mbola:** Okay, I'm going to probe around for your baby. So hold still.

(Bubbles stands still as Doctor Neyla Mbola moves around several times over until she finds two blobs that are the same shape, but one them has a little lump between their legs. Boomer & Bubbles looked at the monitor & saw their soon to be children.)

**Doctor Neyla Mbola:** (To Bubbles) As you can see, You are going to have twins. One of them is a boy & the other is a girl.

**Boomer:** (Incredulous) Twins? No way!

**Bubbles:** (Abashed) I'm actually pregnant with twins? I actually thought I was having one baby.

**Doctor Neyla Mbola**: Alright, May I schedule another appointment in a month?

**Bubbles & Boomer:** Yes ma'am.

**Doctor Neyla Mbola**: Before you two go, Would you like some copies of the ultrasounds?

**Bubbles:** We do.

(Doctor Neyla Mbola prints out the screenshots & gives the blonde couple two aquamarine folders with the pictures. Boomer takes care of the bill & Doctor Neyla Mbola sends them on their merry way.)

(When Boomer got in the driver's seat, Bubbles was staring at the ultrasounds of her twins as she rubbed her stomach, knowing that their okay for now.)

**Boomer:** Yo Bubbles! You a'ight?

**Bubbles:** Actually, I'm in the mood for a falafel & a humus on pita.

**Boomer:** A'ight! I know a great Middle Eastern restaurant in the Inner City of Townsville.

(They drive to the Inner City of Townsville, which was the former home-town of Boomer & his brothers. Eventually, They find the Middle Eastern restaurant called "Ala Mode" & go inside to be greeted by an Arabic waitress.)

**Arabic Waitress:** Welcome to Ala Mode! Are you two dining today?

**Bubbles:** Yes we are. We would like a table for two.

**Arabic Waitress:** Ah yes. Right this way...

(The Arabic Waitress escorts Boomer & Bubbles to a table for two & they sit down.)

**Arabic Waitress:** May I start you two off with water.

**Boomer:** Yes ma'am.

**Arabic Waitress:** Very well, Your water & menus will be at your table shortly.

(The Arabic waitress walks to the kitchen to fetch the blondes each a glass of water & a menu.)

**Arabic Waitress:** (Returning) Here you go! Your menus & water have arrived. I'll be back to take your orders.

(As the waitress moves to the next couple, Boomer & Bubbles start looking at their menus. Soon enough, Bubbles feels yet another uncomfortable tingling in her genital area.)

**Bubbles:** (Getting up & clutching herself) Boomer, can you watch my seat? Since I'm having twins, I need to pee twice as bad.

**Boomer:** Don't take too long.

(Bubbles makes a mad dash to the women's restroom. Luckily for her, there was no line. Boomer, on the other hand, puts down his menu, whips out his cell phone & calls Butch.)

**Butch:** (On the other end) Yello!

**Boomer:** Yo, Butch! Did you tell your girl, Mindy about Bubbles' pregnancy?

**Butch:** (On the other end) HA! I wish! When I got to her house, her parents told me that she couldn't take being home-schooled anymore. So she ran away to live her life as a whore & now she works at a brothel.

**Boomer:** Well you'd best find this brothel & tell Mindy about the pregnancy because her babies are due in 6 months! For real, Yo!

**Butch:** (On the other end) Easier said than done! Brick says that Mindy is a lost cause & she's less likely to accept that your girlfriend is an expectant mother. Where are you, anyway?

**Boomer:** I am this Middle Eastern restaurant called "Ala Mode" & it's at our old stomping grounds.

**Butch:** (On the other end) Is Bubbles with you?

**Boomer:** Yeah man! We decided to have lunch after our appointment & Bubbles is have twins. One is a girl & the other is a boy.

**Butch:** (On the other end) TWINS? HOLY FUCK! Anyway, I hope to find Mindy & tell her that your girlfriend is having both a girl & a boy.

**Boomer:** Thanks a bunch, brah! Peace out!

(Boomer hangs up & hears a toilet flush from the women's restroom as Bubbles walks out.)

**Bubbles:** Ahhhh, Fresh relief.

(Bubbles goes back to her seat & looks at her menu. Soon, the Arabic waitress returns to their table.)

**Arabic Waitress:** Okay, What can I get you two love birds?

**Bubbles:** I'm in the mood for a falafel & a humus on pita.

**Boomer:** And I'll go for a fattoush.

**Arabic Waitress:** (Writing their orders down.) One fattoush for the gentleman & one falafel with a humus on pita for the expectant mother coming right up.

(The Arabic waitress goes over to the counter & rings the bell.)

**Arabic Waitress:** Order up!

(The chef takes the order slip out of the waitress's hands & starts whipping them up. Meanwhile, Boomer & Bubbles were talking among themselves.)

**Boomer:** You know, Bubbles. When you told me that you were pregnant with my children, I panicked & quickly logged off of Skype. Luckily, I came to your house as soon as possible.

**Bubbles:** Thank you for not rejecting me & I'm so sorry for not telling you sooner.

**Boomer:** I forgive you, girl. Once we get married & find a new place of our own, we gonna get things straightened out. You know what I'm saying?

**Bubbles:** Wait a minute! A new place of our own?

**Boomer:** Granted, I'm still taking classes, but I have to be there for you & the twins.

**Bubbles:** I can't leave my sisters, Boomer. Not yet...

**Boomer:** Bubbles, I know your sisters have help you through thick & thin, but us chatting on Skype is not enough! We have two twins on the way & you're due to be on maternity leave in two months.

**Bubbles:** I appreciate your concerns about our twins, but I can take care of myself for the time being.

(Before Boomer could reply, the Arabic waitress comes to their table with their orders.)

**Arabic Waitress:** Lunch is served!

(With that Bubbles & Boomer chow down on their middle eastern dishes. Eventually they finish & the Arabic waitress hands them their bill. Boomer pays it & the conversation continues.)

**Boomer:** (To Bubbles) As I was saying, I can't leave you with your sisters because I get worried about you & our first born twins.

**Bubbles:** (Stubbornly) I don't give a fucking dead moose's very last shit! I have been taking care of myself for three months & I certainly don't need you to order me about!

(Bubbles gets up & leaves, while Boomer leaves a tip. As soon as he exits the premises, his car was gone. Therefore, Bubbles has taken it back to the Utonium Chataeu & now Boomer has to take a taxi to the Rowdyruff Town-House.)

_Later, at the Rowdyruff Town-House..._

(The taxi arrives at the Rowdyruff Town-House & Boomer steps out before it drives away. Boomer walks into the house & heads upstairs to his room to sulk in his bed.)

**Boomer:** (In thought) Things cannot get any worse.

(Just then, Boomer gets visited by Kurt's ghost of all people.)

**Boomer:** (To Kurt's Ghost) What the bull-fucking hell do you want, Pretty Boy?

**Kurt's Ghost:** Well well well...It looks like your so-called girlfriend wants to handle things by herself!

**Boomer:** YOU WEREN'T THERE & YOU DON'T KNOW NOTHING!

**Kurt's Ghost:** (Tauntingly) Oh, Boomer. Didn't you know? Bubbles has another boyfriend & he's the main cause of her pregnancy!

**Boomer:** YOU LIAR! BUBBLES WOULD NEVER CHEAT ON ME!

**Kurt's Ghost:** But she has, Boomer! She got herself another boy-toy when you were elsewhere three months ago. She just took you for granted & tossed you aside for another poor sap. Face it, Boomer. Bubbles is nothing more than a self-centered whore that planned to throw you away because she has grown bored of you.

(Boomer could stand no more of Kurt's ghost telling lies about Bubbles & he jumps up & gets in the fiendish ghost's face.)

**Boomer:** (Absolutely livid) SHUT THE FUCKING FUCK UP! BUBBLES LOVES ME & I LOVE HER! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK SHIT ABOUT HER & YOU ESPECIALLY CAN'T SEPERATE ME FROM HER NOR MY CHILDREN! NOW FUCK OFF!

(Kurt's ghost disappears & left Boomer to think about what he had said before shrugging it all off, knowing that Pretty Boy is a liar & an all-around piece of garbage. Just then, his phone buzzes & he sees that Brick is calling, so he answers it.)

**Boomer:** Yo! Talk to me.

**Brick:** (On the other end) Are you okay, Boomer?

**Boomer:** Nah man!

**Brick:** (On the other end) What? Why?

**Boomer:** I've been visited by Kurt's ghost & he says tat Bubbles has cheated on me for three months, Even though she would never do such a thing.

**Brick:** (On the other end) Boomer, do you really think she would toss you aside for another man? Especially when she is pregnant with your twins?

**Boomer:** No...Hold up! How'd you know about the-

**Brick:** (On the other end) Butch told me about it, but that's not the point! This is a critical time for Bubbles & she needs you to be at her side when your babies are ready to leave the womb. Also, You shouldn't listen to Pretty Boy's ghost! He's just trying to manipulate you into abandoning your girlfriend.

**Boomer:** A'ight, Brick. Peace out.

(Boomer hangs up before lying down on the bed & staring at the ceiling as he thinks about what Brick has told him & he thinks about the well being of Bubbles & his first born twins before falling asleep.)

_Dream..._

_(Boomer opens his eyes & finds himself naked in a black void AKA null space. He looks around & sees nothing but darkness surrounding him.)_

_**Boomer:** (Confused & bewildered) How did I end up in here?_

_**Voice #1:** (To Boomer) You are in Null Space._

_**Boomer:** Who's there?_

_**Voice #2:** (To Boomer) Us of course._

_**Boomer: **Do I hear...Bell & Blisstina?_

_(Bell & Blisstina descend from the heavens & touch down on the ground in front of Boomer.)_

_**Bell:** (Staring all over Boommer's naked body) Look at you. All grown up & very sexy._

_**Blisstina:** (Pointing at Boomer's dick.) And that is one scrumptious looking sausage._

_**Boomer:** (Blushing) Oh stop! You two are making me break out in a rash._

_**Blisstina:** Boomer? Is there something the matter?_

_**Boomer: **Oh yeah! I knocked up my girl at the Townsville Lake Lodge on account of a dare & I want to be there for her & my twin babies, but she wants to handle things by herself. Does she not understand that she's due for a maternity leave in two months? As if that wasn't enough, Kurt's ghost says that Bubbles has cheated on me for three months, especially when she's pregnant with my twins!_

_**Bell: **What does Pretty Boy know about Bubbles? He's trying to make you give up on her & you twins._

_**Blisstina:** You should never listen to that stupid boz. In fact, You should be there for her & your twins because she needs you in this time of need._

_**Boomer:** (Knowing that Bell & Blisstina are right) Thank you for the advice!_

_**Bell:** Now go & protect Bubbles & your children from harm._

_Back in reality..._

(Boomer wakes up from his dream & heads downstairs to find Bubbles on the couch.)

**Boomer:** (To Bubbles) Girl, I'm sorry for being so clingy & I should have taken your feelings into account. The thing is...I can't bare to lose you. Not now & not ever! I love you, Bubbles! You're beautiful, You're smart & You are carrying my two children.

**Bubbles:** (Getting up after hearing Boomer's heart-felt words) Oh, Boomer...I'm the one who should be sorry for not listening to you about getting married & moving to an apartment in the city. I am also sorry for stealing your car.

(With that, Boomer & Bubbles hug in forgiveness until the latter feels a kick in her stomach.)

**Bubbles**: One of the twins is kicking again.

(Bubbles sits down on the couch & uncovers her stomach. Boomer joins her & places one of his hands on her stomach. After a minute or two, he feels a kick from either the son or the daughter.)

**Boomer:** (About his first born twins) They are restless...For real!

**Bubbles:** I agree.

(They continue to take turns with feeling the kicks.)

**Replacement Narrator: **(Sounding more wooden) Stay tuned for chapter seven of _Bubble Baby Daddy Boomer_.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

**Replacement Narrator: **(To the readers)Previously on _Bubble Baby Daddy Boomer_... Ben Plotz threw a fit over the story taking place in a timeline where the forbidden seasons never existed & asked questions about the changes the author made before the story ended. So I replaced him. That & word of Bubbles' pregnancy spread throughout Townsville High. Blossom asked Lola & Bambi to babysit Bunny & Buttercup, while she attended night school. Boomer & Bubbles went for a check up & discovered that they are gonna have twins, with one being a boy & the other a girl. They then ate at a Middle Eastern restaurant called "Ala Mode" & after their lunch, Bubbles stubbornly chose to stay with her sisters despite Boomer's pleas to be there for her & twins. After Boomer returned home, he was visited by Kurt's ghost, who tried to tell him that Bubbles wanted to throw him away for somebody else. Of course, Boomer did not believe it for a second. Blisstina & Bell visited him in his dream & told him to be there for Bubbles & their twins & ignore Kurt's ghost. Boomer & Bubbles apologized to each-other...And now chapter 7.

_Townsville High, during lunch..._

(Boomer sits at his table with his lunch tray, which consisted of a rib sandwich, an apple & a carton of 2% milk, as Butch sat across from him.)

**Butch:** (To Boomer, who has just started eating) I saw you checking your email this morning.

**Boomer:** Oh yeah, I was actually deleting stuff that was sent by Alice. She needs to get over her obsession with me & accept that I was never interested in her in the first place.

(Suddenly, Butch had an idea. An awesome idea. Butch had a wonderful & awesome idea.)

**Butch:** Boomer, I have an idea that will get that obsessive stalker off of your back forever.

**Boomer:** (Interested) A'ight, Let's hear it!

**Butch:** You & Bubbles should stage a scene. That way, Alice will think you're a deadbeat womanizer & want nothing to do with you.

**Boomer:** (As he finishes his lunch) You got that from Real Housewives of Dallas, Right? How do you know that sort of shit will work?

**Butch:** Here's how it will go down...

(As Butch whispers in Boomer's lack of ears, Bubbles sits at her table, which was further away from Boomer's table, with her tray, which consisted of a triple cheeseburger, curly fries, a sprinkle sugar cookie & a carton of strawberry milk, as Lola & Bambi sat across from her.)

**Lola:** (To Bubbles, who has just started eating) So, when are your twins due?

**Bubbles:** (Shocked) Lola! Why would you ask such a stupid-ass question?

**Bambi:** (Teasingly) Come on, Bubbles! Do you think we don't know a pregnant friend of our when we see one?

**Bubbles:** That's not funny, Bambi. Also, Me & Boomer are gonna get married before the twins are ready to come out.

**Lola:** Have you ever thought about moving to a place of your own?

**Bubbles:** (As she finishes her lunch) Well, Lola... Boomer & I plan to buy an apartment somewhere in Townsville. Of course, I'm going to miss my old home & I will especially miss being with my sisters.

**Bambi:** On the plus side, You & Boomer can make as many babies as you please.

(Bambi & Lola laugh as Boomer approaches Bubbles)

**Boomer:** Yo, Bubbles! Can we talk in private?

**Bubbles:** (To Lola & Bambi) I gotta go, girls.

(Boomer & Bubbles head to a secluded area that's somewhat far from the cafeteria.)

**Bubbles:** You wanted to see me?

**Boomer:** Bubbles, I need you to stage a scene in front of a girl that has been stalking me since my days in Townsville Elementary. I told her that I was never interested in her, but she still won't leave me alone. She even tried to explore my pants twice.

**Bubbles:** And just who is this stalker of yours?

**Boomer:** Her name is Alice & we have to get her to leave me alone.

**Bubbles:** Okay, Boomer.

**Boomer:** Thanks, girl.

(And with that, the bell rings & two blondes respectively head to cheer-leading & gym class.)

_A few hours later..._

(The final bell rings & everybody heads for home, while Alice waits outside the main entrance. Just then Boomer shows up, much to Alice's delight.)

**Alice:** (Excited) Boomer! I am so glad you have read all of my spam letters.

**Boomer:** Alice, I have been thinking about you a lot & realized that I actually love you.

**Alice:** What's that you say? You want to be my boyfriend & want nothing to do with that stupid freak named Bubbles?

**Boomer:** Oh yeah!

**Alice:** Oh, Boomer! I always knew you would open your eyes & realize that I was your equal all along! Now we can take our honeymoon in Monte Macabre & see the temples!

(Just as Alice was about to kiss Boomer, Bubbles yanks him away.)

**Bubbles:** (Outraged) How dare you cheat on me? Especially when I'm carrying your twins!

**Alice:** (Lividly to Bubbles) How dare you keep MY boyfriend all to yourself?

**Bubbles:** Well, Alice! If that IS your name... I saw him first!

**Alice:** (Shouting in a dangerous tone) HE'S MY BOYFRIEND & YOU KNOW IT!

**Bubbles:** (Not buying it) HA! If that's true, Then are you the main bitch or side bitch?

**Alice:** (Arrogantly) I'm his main bitch! (To Boomer) Isn't that right?

(Boomer thinks it over, even though he & Bubbles planned this scene.)

**Boomer:** (To Alice) Actually, You're not even worthy to be my side bitch! In fact, You're nothing more than an ugly piece of crap & you need to get over yourself! You honestly think that I would make a genuine powerpuff girl my side bitch? Hahahahahahahahaha! Girl, You be tripping! Bubbles happens to be prettier, hotter, sexier, smarter, stronger, braver & way more popular than you. In fact...I actually knocked her up & not only is we gonna get married sometime before December, but also...She's carrying my twins & I intend to be there for them, whether you like it or not! You don't even deserve to have any of my babies because you is a sad, ugly, pathetic, stalker of a freak, who will always be a friendless virgin &...

**Alice:** (Interrupting Boomer) ENOUGH! HOW DARE YOU TOSS ME ASIDE FOR THAT STUPID POWERPUFF FLOOZY! WHY DON'T YOU ACCEPT THAT YOU & I WE REALLY MEANT TO BE? WHAT DO YOU SEE IN THAT DUMB CHEER-LEADING WHORE?! YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOCKED ME UP INSTEAD OF BUBBLES! I TRULY DESERVE TO HAVE YOUR BABIES!

**Boomer:** (To Alice) LEAVE! NOW!

(Alice walks off in a huff.)

**Bubbles:** Good riddance to bad rubbish!

**Boomer:** I didn't think I could pull that off... I guess I owe Butch for that idea.

**Bubbles:** Let's hope that obsessive freak gets a life.

(And with that, Boomer & Bubbles respectively make their way home.)

_At the Utonium Chateau..._

(Bubbles arrives home & goes upstairs to the bathroom, feeling the need to take a shower.)

(Once in the bathroom, Bubbles strips out of her clothes, steps in the tub, closes the curtain, turns the tap & starts feeling the warm water hit her skin before scrubbing herself.)

**Bubbles:** (In thought) That obsessive freak hasn't changed a bit. Alice doesn't deserve any children of her own. What boy would actually be desperate to even fuck that stalker?

(Suddenly, The lights go out & the bathroom gets dark.)

**Bubbles:** (Incredulous) How in the name of fuck did the lights go out?

(Kurt's ghost appears behind her.)

**Kurt's Ghost:** Well, Well, Well. So you're the whore that Boomer chose over my little sister!

(Bubbles turns around to address the ghost of Kurt AKA Pretty Boy.)

**Bubbles:** And you must be the asshole that bullied my boyfriend & his brothers! You & your sister are nothing but trouble & if you think Alice is going to take Boomer away from me, You can tell her to go fuck herself in the ass because I am carrying his twin children & I intend to marry him before the babies are due.

**Kurt's Ghost:** (Tauntingly) Is that so? Well, I heard a rumor that Alice will get Boomer's children in exchange for you getting MINE!

**Bubbles:** (Seeing through his lie) THAT'S BULL FUCKING SHIT & YOU KNOW IT! HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU GONNA GET ME PREGNANT WITH YOUR BABIES, ESPECIALLY WHEN I'M CARRYING BOOMER'S BABIES?! YOU'RE A GHOST & YOU HONESTLY THINK I WANT YOUR GHOST CHILDREN?! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!

**Kurt's Ghost:** (Evilly) Poor naive Bubbles...I already sent my little sister on a mission to get in Boomer's pants. She's gonna go to the Rowdyruff Townhouse tonight. I may not get knock you up right now, But later on in this story, My little sister will perform some dark magic to resurrect me. That way I'll come for you...

(And with that, Kurt's ghost disappears & the power comes back on as Bubbles resumes her shower.)

**Bubbles:** (In thought) What was that all about? That ghost is clearly bluffing...Although, I should be a little worried about what Alice will do to my Boomer...NO! I shouldn't think too deep into that.

(Bubbles finishes her shower & after drying herself off, she looks at herself in the mirror. All she sees is herself naked with Boomer's twins in her belly. She turns around to look at her butt, which is still the same size despite her carrying twins. Bubbles puts on her bathrobe & as soon as she steps out of the bathroom, she feels another uncomfortable tingling in her genital area.)

**Bubbles:** Not this again!

(Bubbles rushes back into the bathroom, opens the toilet lid, lifts up her bathrobe, sits on the toilet & lets it loose. Once Bubbles has finished, she flushes the toilet, walks over to the sink & washes her hands.)

**Bubbles:** I'll be glad when my twins are officially born. Then I can kiss all those constant bathroom runs goodbye.

(Bubbles exits the bathroom & heads to the Powerpuff bedroom to take a nap.)

_Meanwhile, In Alice's room..._

(Alice laid in her bed sulking about being rejected by Boomer of all people. Alice did not want to accept the fact that Boomer & Bubbles were an official couple, Especially when Bubbles is carrying Boomer's twin children.)

**Alice:** What does Boomer see in that stupid finger-less stubby freak? I should have his children, Not Bubbles!

(Alice gets up & punches a hole in her wall out of anger. She then starts pacing.)

**Alice:** (Getting more visibly upset by the minute) How fucking dare that freakish bimbo steal my man from me! GRRRRR! IT"S NOT FAIR! I've know Boomer longer than her! I met him at Townsville Elementary for crying out fucking loud! GRRRRR! I DESERVE TO BE HIS MAIN BITCH!

(Alice then drops on top of her bed with a thud & stares at the ceiling, thinking about getting in Boomer's pants. A few minutes later, Alice drifts off to sleep.)

_Dream..._

_(Alice opens her eyes & finds herself naked in a hallway akin to a Stanley Kubrick movie. She walks down said hallway barefoot until she approaches a bedroom. To her surprise, Boomer was in the bed & naked as well)_

_**Boomer:** (Smoothly) Yo Alice, What's up?_

_**Alice:** (Confused) Why aren't you with Bubbles?_

_**Boomer:** I dumped her stupid-ass to the curb because I now realize that you & I were meant to be..._

_**Alice:** (Excited) Either I'm dreaming or you are finally starting to come to your senses!_

_(Boomer laughs at Alice for a few seconds before everything around them turns black. Alice's smile drops.)_

_**Boomer:** This IS a dream, Fool!_

_**Alice:** (Incredulous) WHAT?_

__(Boomer turns into a demonic titan & grows 50 feet tall, with his eyes turning black with red pupils. He looks down on Alice as she falls on her bare ass.)__

__**Boomer:**__ (With a distorted voice of the legions) Just face the facts! You can't even get in my pants in your dreams! I will always love Bubbles & there is not a damn thing you can do about it!__

__**Alice:**__ (Crying) You have to love me, Boomer! I deserve to have your babies!__

__(Just then, Bubbles appears behind Alice & she too is a 50 feet tall demonic titan with black eyes & red pupils.)__

__**Bubbles:**__ (With a distorted voice of the legions) Poor poor Alice... You are nothing but weak, pathetic loser of a stalker! You're a failure of a woman as well. Tell me...what was it that you were trying to achieve from your pointless little quest?__

__**Boomer: **__(With a distorted voice of the legions) You clearly have nothing to look forward to, Alice. All you care about is getting some from a boy who had below-zero romantic feelings towards you in the first place.__

__**Bubbles:**__ (With a distorted voice of the legions) You're all alone & have no friends! As for me & Boomer? We can take care of everything without any problems at all.__

__(And with that, Bubbles raises her right foot over Alice, who can only cower in a fetal position as she's about to be crushed under Powerpuff-foot.)__

__Back in reality...__

(Alice shoots awake from her nightmare & looked around to see that she was still in her room. Feeling the need to relieve her sexual frustrations, Alice stands up from her bed, drops her jeans, pulls her panties & looks down at her vagina, which needed a shave. Of course that didn't stop Alice from applying lubricant to her inner thighs & vulva before proceeding to slide her hands in & out of her vagina, albeit slowly.)

**Alice:** (Aroused) Ooooh...I'm starting to get goose-bumps...

(She takes her right hand out of her vagina & massages some lube on her butt-cheeks before spanking herself silly as she slides her left hand in & out of her vagina faster.)

**Alice:** (Clearly enjoying her moment) This...Uhhh...Is...Ooooo...Freaking...Nnnhhhh...Me...Ooohhhnnn...Out...OOOOHHHHnnnn!

(Alice continues to spank herself harder whilst penetrating her vagina deeper & even faster. Soon she was pretending that Boomer was pounding her snatch & it wasn't long until she reached her climax.)

**Alice:** (Relieved of her sexual frustrations) Oh Boomer...

(Alice lies back down on her bed, panting furiously & thinking about Boomer. She was more than determined to have Boomer all to herself & if she couldn't have him, then nobody could. She then saw her left hand was riddled with cum & licks it all off of her fingers. Then she stares at the ceiling.)

**Alice:** One way or another, I will get your babies, Boomer... I swear it!

__Thanksgiving...__

(The Rowdyruff Boys drove to the Utonium Chateau & they stepped out, wearing dressed shirts & black pants. Blossom invited them for thanksgiving dinner & Boomer was worried about getting the Professor's approval.)

**Brick:** It's going to be okay, Boomer. You & Bubbles are still going to be together, Whether he'll approve or not.

**Boomer:** But I want the Professor in my twins' lives. They have to know their grandfather & it's bad enough that the Powerpuff Girls have no mommy. Otherwise, my twin babies would have a grandma as well.

**Butch:** At least your twins will have you & Bubbles as their parents...

(The boys approach the door & Brick knocks it. Then Blossom opens it wearing a pink dress & a black belt around her waist.)

**Blossom:** Evening boys! I'm so glad you could make it.

(Blossom lets the boys in & they knew that Bubbles had people supporting her throughout her pregnancy, including: The Mayor Of Townsville, Sara Bellum, Mrs Keane, Robin Snyder, Lola Mbola, Bambi, The works. Professor Utonium approaches the boys with a stern look.)

**Professor "Lee" Utonium:** (Sternly to the Rowdyruff Boys) Which one of you knocked up one of my daughters?

**Boomer:** (Sadly) That would be me, Sir. Bubbles & I were intended to take our relationship to the next level. Then we were dared to have unprotected sex by one of our peers & we managed to take our relationship to new heights... Unfortunately, I happened to get Bubbles pregnant in the process. Thankfully, I'm taking responsibility for it by being there for the twins because I want to be in their lives as a father... In fact, Bubbles & I are getting married tomorrow.

**Professor "Lee" Utonium:** Well, Boomer... I'm not angry at you for getting Bubbles pregnant out of wedlock, I'm just disappointed that you & Bubbles would sink into peer pressure in your efforts to take your relationship to new heights. I hope you & Bubbles realize that parenting is a very big responsibility & I should know because I actually created my daughters... Well, Three of them at least... Bunny was actually created by her sisters with the wrong ingredients, But after she was revived along with you & your brothers, I ran numerous tests on her to make sure she was 100% stable & she was.

(Professor's twin brother appears out of nowhere.)

**Professor "Ford" Utonium:** He's right, Young man. Any boy can make a baby or two in your case, But it takes a real man to actually be there for his first born children. Fatherhood is no joke & while I hope you know what you're doing, I also want to wish you & Bubbles good luck on parenthood.

(Boomer said no more for he knew the Utonium twins were right. Soon they heard a flush of the toilet from upstairs & Bubbles stepped out of the bathroom looking very grogy from either vomiting, urinating or defecating yet again. She then went downstairs to her boyfriend & she was wearing a blue floral dress that fits her stomach.)

**Boomer:** (To Bubbles) You a'ight, girl?

**Bubbles:** (Groggily) Do I look "a'ight" to you? I've been using the bathroom every day of my life ever since you knocked me up! On top of that, I'm overworked from trying to provide for our twin babies & I have been very tired lately.

**Professor "Ford" Utonium:** I suppose those two babies of yours & your boyfriend have both kept you up a night. HAHAHAHAHAHA!

(Bubbles was too exhausted to dignify that with a response as it was time for dinner. Everybody sat at the table, which was full of various & delicious thanksgiving dishes such as ham, mashed potatoes, bread rolls, stuffing, cranberry sauce, pumpkin pie & the centerpiece was the turkey & it all made Bubbles drool when the Mayor spoke.)

**The Mayor:** Time now to say grace. Everybody join hands.

(Everybody grabbed each-other hand in hand & bowed their heads.)

**The Mayor:** Let us all give thanks to Blossom for helping the Utonium twins prepare all the food that is currently in front of us. Let us also give thanks to Bubbles & Boomer for confessing their love for each-other when they were kids...We all called it... And further more, Let us especially give thanks to the bundles of joy that Bubbles is carrying. Anybody else want to say a few words?

(Boomer stands up & before he could say anything at all, he sees Alice staring at him at the corner of his eye through a window.)

**Boomer:** (Horrified that Alice continues to stalk him) Oh my god...

(Everyone looks at him with concern before Boomer shrugs it off.)

**Boomer:** Uhhhhh...OH MY GOD! We all...Errrrr...Thank you for this collection of food...That the Utonium twins & Blossom have made & we will forever love the way that you...

(Boomer sees Alice using a glass cutter to break in the Utonium Chateau.)

**Boomer: **STOP!

(Everyone looks at him again before Boomer addresses them.)

**Boomer:** Uh...The devil..AKA...Aku from trying to take over the world as he did in those days that are long past...

(Alice was about to push the section of the window she cut when Boomer turns to her direction.)

**Boomer:** (Livid) GET OUT OF HERE!

(Boomer turns to the other guests.)

**Boomer:** Aku... So that we can all...live in eternal peace...Amen.

(Mrs Bellum & Mrs Keane were at a loss for words...until one of them broke the awkward silence.)

**Mrs Keane:** Well...That was...er...something.

**Mrs Bellum:** Alright, Let's dig in.

(But before anybody could dig in, all of the food was eaten by Buttercup & Bubbles.)

**Buttercup:** (With her stomach hanging out) Before anybody asks, Bubbles ate about 60% of the dinner, while I ate about 40%.

**Bubbles:** I apologize for my eating habits, It's part of my pregnancy.

(With that, Everyone else decided that they lost their appetites & left the Utonium chateau. However, Mrs Keane, Mrs Bellum talked to Bubbles in the living room, while the Rowdyruff Boys, Blossom, Bunny & Buttercup cleaned up the mess.)

**Bubbles:** (To Mrs Bellum & Mrs Keane) So how did you & everyone else knew about my pregnancy?

**Mrs Bellum:** (To Bubbles) You can thank your sisters for telling us.

**Mrs Keane:** (Also to Bubbles) This is a very big deal with us. We never thought that you would be pregnant with Boomer's twin children.

**Mrs Bellum:** Even though it was out of wedlock, Do you know how happy we are for you & Boomer?

**Bubbles:** (Slightly scared) I'm very grateful that my sisters & friends are actually supporting me & Boomer throughout this whole situation & yet...I am very scared of the pain I will endure when it's time for the babies to be delivered.

**Mrs Keane:** (Reassuringly) Bubbles...Don't be scared of what sort of pain will befall you. We understand & we know you're doing the right thing.

**Mrs Bellum:** Since you are having twins, What are your plans?

**Bubbles:** (Sadly) I originally wanted to stay with my sisters, But Boomer has convinced me to marry him & move to an apartment in the city. Sure, He wants what's best for our twins, but I'm going to miss being with my sisters...Especially after all we've been through together.

**Mrs Bellum:** Bubbles... My dad has always told me that families will always be together, no matter how far you are...And they always will be there for your until the end of time.

**Mrs Keane:** You should also do what's best in your heart...All the same...Know that your family & friends will always be at your side.

(Bubbles said no more...She knew that Mrs Keane & Mrs Bellum were right.)

(After cleaning everything up from the mess that Buttercup & Bubbles made during grace, Mrs Keane, Mrs Bellum, Blossom, Buttercup, Bunny & the Rowdyruff Boys all said their good-byes to each-other before the 5 remaining guests went home.)

__Back at the Rowdyruff Townhouse...__

(The Rowdyruff Boys returned home & as Brick heads upstairs to take a shower, Butch & Boomer stay in the living room.)

**Butch:** (Concerned) Okay Boomer... You were saying your grace very awkwardly back at the Utonium Chateau. What's up?

**Boomer:** A'ight, I saw Alice outside their window & she was trying to break in by cutting a hole with her glass cutter.

**Butch:** WHAT? I thought she'd leave you alone!

**Boomer:** Me too, man! That girl is getting more & more desperate by the minute! You'd think she'd get the hint after I told her that Bubbles & I are gonna be together, but instead, she STILL remains resilient! If I didn't knows no better, I'd say she's trying to give me HER babies as opposed to Bubbles' twins!

**Butch:** (Clearly unnerved by the "Alice" situation) We gotta call the police before she gets out of hand.

(Before Butch could pick up the phone, a smoke bomb is tossed through one of the windows & smoke billows everywhere. Butch is heard coughing furiously until the smoke dies down. However, Boomer is no where to be seen.)

**Butch:** (Frantic) BOOMER! WHERE ARE YOU?

(Brick rushes downstairs, wearing a towel after finishing his shower & looking very worried.)

**Brick:** What's going on?

**Butch:** Boomer is gone!

**Brick:** What happened to him?

**Butch:** I don't know! I couldn't see him after a smoke bomb went off in our living room!

**Brick:** (Having an idea of how Boomer disappeared) Uhhhhh... Do you think Boomer has been kidnapped by...

(Butch gasps, knowing what Brick's talking about)

**Butch:** (Shocked) Alice! That obsessive freak has kidnapped Boomer! There's no doubt that she threw said smoke bomb in our living room. Come on, Brick! We gotta find Boomer & save him before Alice has her way with him.

**Brick:** I just got out of the shower, Butch. You'll have to rescue him without me.

(As Brick stays behind, Butch takes his keys, gets in the car & drives off to find Boomer.)

__In an undisclosed location...__

_(_Boomer awakens slowly to find himself tied & blindfolded.)

**Boomer:** What the hell is going on in here? Why can'ts I seez nothing? Who done tied me up?

"You're right where I want you, Boomer."

(Boomer recognized that eerie voice & was instantly frightened.)

**Boomer:** Tell me it's not who I thinks it is...

(Alice step closer to Boomer.)

**Alice:** That's right, My love! We are now alone together!

**Boomer:** WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO ME, YOU CRAZY FOOL?

**Alice:** (Whispering in Boomer's lack of ear) I'm going to take what's rightfully mine & we are going to have lots of fun!

(Alice unzips Boomer's pants & fishes out his dick, which is limp. Unsatified by this, Alice forces water down Boomer's throat until his dick hardens. Alice smiles before kneeling down & starts sucking on his dick slowly at first, then she goes faster & faster until Boomer unwillingly shoots his load down her throat. Then Alice licks his dick clean of any leftover cum before proceeding to drop her pants & panties. She then slides his dick in her vagina as deep as she could & starts moving up & down at maximum speed. Alice enjoys this, whilst Boomer wants to stop.)

**Boomer:** (Being raped) ALICE! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!

**Alice:** (Enjoying this moment) NEVER! I AM YOUR EQUAL! YOU BELONG TO ME & NOBODY ELSE, ESPECIALLY NOT THAT STUPID POWERPUFF WHORE! YOU & I ARE GONNA MAKE BETTER BABIES!

(Soon Boomer reaches his limit as he feels himself releasing his seed in Alice.)

**Alice:** Oh, Boomer...Our baby is going to be beautiful. It will be way better than Bubbles ugly twins...

(As Alice was about to kiss Boomer, She feels something or somebody knocking her out. It was none other than Butch, who came to rescue Boomer.)

**Boomer:** Who's out there?

**Butch:** (Snarkily) It's Al Pacino! Who the fuck do you think?

**Boomer:** Yo, Butch! Get me out of here!

(Butch unties Boomer, takes off the blindfold & hand him some paper towels. Boomer takes said paper towels before wiping his dick clean & putting it back in his pants.)

**Boomer:** (To Butch as he re-zips his pants) Thanks for saving me, man! I can't believe Alice had her way with me.

**Butch:** No problem, Boomer! I'm just glad you're okay!

**Boomer: **Let's hope that Alice won't get in the way of me & Bubbles during the wedding tomorrow.

(With that, Boomer & Butch get in the car & drive back home.)

**Replacement Narrator:** (Sounding as wooden as he did in the last chapter) Stay tuned for chapter eight of Bubble Baby Daddy Boomer.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

**Replacement Narrator: **_(To the readers)_Previously on _Bubble Baby Daddy Boomer_... Alice was still stalking Boomer. So Butch gave Boomer an idea to stage a scene with Bubbles in order to get Alice to leave him alone & it worked to an extent. After school, Bubbles was visited by Kurt's ghost, who claims that his little sister will resurrect him after she gets impregnated by Boomer. Meanwhile, Alice had a nightmare about being rejected by Boomer on account of being tricked by him outside of Townsville High. Then she relieved her sexual frustrations. Thanksgiving came & Blossom invited not only the Utonium twins, but also everyone that came in the lives of the Powerpuff Girls in order to support Bubbles' pregnancy. Boomer had his turn to say grace but was interrupted by his stalker & on top of that...Buttercup & Bubbles ate the whole Thanksgiving diner. With that, Everyone else decided that they lost their appetites & left the Utonium chateau. However, Mrs Keane, Mrs Bellum talked to Bubbles in the living room, while the Rowdyruff Boys, Blossom, Bunny & Buttercup cleaned up the mess. As soon as the Rowdyruff Boys returned home, a smoke bomb was tossed in the living room & Boomer was kidnapped, taken to an undisclosed location, blindfolded & raped by none other than Alice. Lucky for Boomer, Butch came to his rescue...And now chapter 8.

_An empty Auditorium..._

(Mindy walks to the center of the stage, ready to register her complaint.)

**Mindy:** (Thoroughly unsatisfied) Hello, I am here to register a complaint. It has come to my attention that I have not appeared since chapter 4 of this story & from the way it's going now...It looks like I won't appear ever again. I for one find this appalling & to add insult to injury, I was not informed about Bubbles' pregnancy.

**The Author:** As an apology for leaving you out after chapter 4, Here's a complimentary ham sandwich.

(A butler rolls in a food trolley & on top of said trolley lies a plate with a ham sandwich.)

**Mindy:** (Spotting said sandwich) Ooooh! Thank you, Author!

(As Mindy was about to take a bite, the ham sandwich starts talking.)

**Ham Sandwich:** Hello, Mindy! My oh my, You have surely blossomed into a stunning woman since we last saw you.

**Mindy:** (Blushing) I can why you are called a "complimentary ham sandwich".

**Ham Sandwich:** Okay, Let's get down to business... The author has asked me personally to inform you about Bubbles' pregnancy. It all started back in chapter 1, where Bubbles & Boomer wanted to take their relationship to the next level & they did albeit on account of a dare. However, Bubbles ended up pregnant in the following chapters, with symptoms such as vomiting, fatigue, frequent urges to pee, lower-back pain, mood swings, food cravings & the list goes on. That was why Bubbles ruined cheer-leading routines back in chapter 2.

(Soon, everything about Bubbles' pregnancy sunk in Mindy's head as she began to feel ashamed for berating Bubbles.)

**Mindy:** (Distraught) It all makes sense now. I wish I taken back what I said about her, but I don't think she'll want to forgive me. I even got into a fight with two of my fellow cheer-leaders & sent one of them to the hospital.

**Ham Sandwich:** Now, Mindy... The author of this story has just put in a good word for you & Bubbles has now invited you to come to her wedding. So you should be well dressed because the wedding is about to start.

(Mindy raced back home to get dressed for the wedding.)

(A reader sits at his computer looking very outraged by the nature of this story involving pregnancy.)

**Reader:** What kind of Powerpuff Girls story is this? Pregnancy? High-School? Characters from other CN shows? This story not only lacks a vast amount of BOTH structure & competency that it just does not work, but also...This feels absolutely NOTHING like a typical Powerpuff Girls story! We expect lots of crime-fighting! Why are the girls in high-school as opposed to kindergarten? They should be five! Bunny should be dead! What the fuck is the author thinking? He just broke the number one rule: There are ONLY three Powerpuff Girls...THREE! He also put in characters from other CN shows as well, such as Robotboy & Grim Adventures Of Billy & Mandy! This guy knows nothing about Powerpuff Girls or CN AT ALL. Buttercup is supposed to be the toughest fighter, Not the queen of stupid! The Rowdyruff boys are supposed to be bad guys! Why did he have to make Brick a cheerleader? Why didn't he actually take the time to study the tone of the actual show? And on top of all that... WHAT'S WITH THE PREGNANCY?!

(Before the reader could rant any further, The Author appears behind him & puts a gun at the back of his head.)

**Reader:** (Petrified) Oh crap!

**The Author:** You were saying?

**Reader:** (Visibly scared) Uhhhhh... I'm just going to continue reading the story without ever questioning the plot.

(The author puts the gun away & leaves as the reader continues reading the story.)

_Black Friday...At the Townsville Cathedral..._

(The wedding is in full swing as friends of both the bride ,which is Bubbles & the groom ,which is Boomer. Butch was the ring bearer, Brick was the best man, Lola & Bambi were the flower girls & the bridesmaids were Blossom, Buttercup, who was the only one wearing a full tuxedo & Bunny. However, Bubbles was nowhere to be seen & the crowd was worried.)

**Professor Utonium:** (Concerned) Hmmm... Where is Bubbles? What's the matter now?

**Mayor:** (Just as concerned) Join the club. It's not like her to miss this beautiful moment.

(Everyone waited & waited, but Bubbles still didn't come.)

**Buttercup:** (Stupidly) Maybe she's finally giving her baby up for adoption.

**Blossom:** (Annoyed by Buttercup's ridiculous accusation) Is there ever going to be a day when you can just finally stop being stupid?

**Buttercup:** Uhhhhhh... I guess not.

(Soon they hear the toilet flush & Bubbles stepped out of the bathroom wearing a wedding gown.)

**Bubbles:** Sorry everybody! I had to urinate yet again!

(Bubbles walks over to Boomer & the Minister AKA Eugene Garcia Starts talking.)

**Mr Gar:** We are gathered here today to celebrate not only one of life's many cherished moments, but also to honor the very marriage of the two people constantly shipped together by our CN fan-base along with the words which shall unite Boomer & Bubbles in marriage. Marriage is the ultimate promise between two people that actually love each-other, trust in said love, honor each-other as human beings & choose to spend the rest of their natural lives together in perfect harmony. This ceremony is a symbol of how far they came these past years & promises they will make each-other that will continue to make them grow stronger as life-partners through thick & thin. If anybody has a reason why Boomer & Bubbles shall not be married...Speak now or forever hold your peace.

(There was a long silence.)

**Mr Gar:** Very well. (To Bubbles) Do you take Boomer to be your lawfully wedded husband?

**Bubbles:** I, Bubbles, take you, Boomer, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part.

**Mr Gar:** (To Boomer) Do you take Bubbles to be your lawfully wedded wife?

**Boomer:** Same here! I'm her baby daddy & I for assume the role of fatherhood by taking Bubbles to be my wife & their ain't nothing that will destroy our relationship!

**Mr Gar:** With all that said...By the power vested in thee, I shall now pronounce you... Husband & Wife! You may now kiss the bride!

(Not missing their cue, Boomer & Bubbles kiss each-other passionately as the crowd cheers.)

**Professor Utonium:** (Tearfully) I never though I'd live to see the day that one of my daughters gets married. I also love to cry at weddings.

(Bubbles tosses the bouquet of flowers up in the air & Robyn Snyder catches it.)

_Wedding Reception..._

( Many of the wedding guests were on the dance floor, shaking their groove things, Buttercup was stuffing her face at the buffet with her belly sticking out & Boomer was feeling Bubbles' baby bump when Mindy walked over to their table to apologize for her behavior towards the pregnant powerpuff.)

**Mindy:** (Remorsefully to Bubbles) Hello, Bubbles... A little bird told me that the reason you had lower-back pain & stood home in chapter four was because you were pregnant with Boomer's two children. I can't believe I berated you along with the rest of the cheer-leaders. I even got into a fight with two of my fellow cheer-leaders & sent one of them to the hospital all because I never took the time to see the bigger picture instead of thinking you ruined our routines on purpose. I doubt you & the other cheer-leaders will forgive me & convince the principal to let me back in Townsville High. Even if I told my parents about my attitude towards your pregnancy, They especially wouldn't forgive me, let alone believe me. With all that said, I wish I had taken it all back because you really do take cheer-leading seriously after all.

(Bubbles smiled at Mindy's heart-felt apology.)

**Bubbles:** Even if you're not the head cheer-leader anymore, I still forgive you.

**Mindy:** (Teary-eyed) Thank you, Bubbles & best of luck with your twins.

(With that, Mindy left to dance with her boyfriend, Butch as Bubbles feels another trip to the toilet coming on.)

**Bubbles:** (Getting up & clutching herself) Not again!

(Bubbles rushes to the bathroom despite wearing a wedding gown.)

(She then heads into the nearest stall, lifts up her whole gown, pulls down her panties, sits on the toilet & lets her urine loose yet again due to her current condition when she hears a tapping as if someone was gently rapping at her bathroom stall door.)

**Bubbles:** There's a pregnant woman in here.

**Buttercup:** Bubbles? Is that you?

(Buttercup tapped at Bubbles' bathroom stall door because she was very desperate to use the toilet as she vigorously clutched herself from leaking her nice pants.)

**Bubbles:** (Sarcastically) No, Buttercup! It's Karen Beecher of the DC Super Hero Girls!

**Buttercup:** Oh hi, Karen! Are you done yet? I have to go pee pee in there.

**Bubbles:** (Annoyed) UGH! Use the next stall, Stupid-head!

(Buttercup moves on to the next stall only to find it occupied. She proceeds to the next three stalls & they too are occupied. Still clutching herself, Buttercup exits the women's restroom & spots the men's restroom just as Tommy Turnbull comes her way. Not bothering to think twice, Buttercup follows Tommy Turnbull into the men's restroom.)

**Bunny:** (To the readers) Now's the time for you readers to see how Buttercup can pee standing up by herself.

(Buttercup then strolls to the urinal next to the one Tommy has selected, unzips her pants, pulls her underwear to one side, lifts her vagina to an aiming angle with both of her hands & lets her urine loose.)

**Buttercup:** (Relieving herself) Ahhhhh...Oh yeah!

**Tommy Turnbull:** (Shocked & bewildered) Buttercup! What are you doing in the men's restroom & how are you able to pee standing up?

**Buttercup:** Oh! Hey Tommy! (Saucily) You've never seen a girl use a urinal, let alone pee standing up before?

**Tommy Turnbull:** (Confused out of his mind) Sorry, I always believed that girls just sit down to pee & nothing more. Seriously...How are you able to pee like that?

**Buttercup:** Hmmmm? Good question. I honestly thought all girls can pee standing up.

**Tommy Turnbull:** (Dumbfounded at Buttercup's statement) Apparently, You thought wrong.

(The minute Tommy finishes, He shakes his dick before putting it back in, re-zips his pants, flushes the urinal & walks over to one of the sinks to wash his hands before heading back to the reception.)

(When Buttercup has finished, She puts her underwear over her vagina, re-zips her pants, flushes the urinal & walks over to one of the sinks to wash her hands before heading back to the reception.)

(The reader sits at his computer looking very annoyed that the story has sidetracked again.)

**Reader:** Wasn't this story supposed to be about Bubbles & Boomer?

_That afternoon...At the Rowdyruff Townhouse._

(Boomer was packing his stuff because now that he & Bubbles are married, They're going to move to an apartment in Townsville. He was just taking his bags downstairs to his car when Brick & Butch came to see him off.)

**Brick:** (To Boomer) So you're actually moving out. Huh?

**Boomer:** (To Brick while he puts his stuff in the trunk) That's right, Yo! My wife needs me twice more than you need me...Since she be carrying my twins.

**Brick:** (On the verge of tears) Well, I wish Butch & I were going with you. (Sniffles) Everything is going to be new & exciting for you & Bubbles, while everything will remain the same here...Only you won't be here with us & we all know why.

**Boomer:** (To Brick) Hey man! Don't you start crying now! I will be with you, Even if we is a thousand miles apart. Peace out, Yo!

**Brick:** (Tearfully) Good bye & good luck with your twins & Bubbles.

(Brick & Boomer hug until the red haired boy runs back inside crying immensely.)

**Butch:** (To Boomer, Scowling) So this is it, Huh? You're leaving us?

**Boomer:** Come on, Butch! It ain't like that! I just have to tend to-

**Butch:** (Interrupting Boomer) Yeah, yeah, yeah! You have to go & be there for that broad carrying your babies & stuff... But what about us, don't we matter? We need you too, Boomer!

**Boomer:** (Apologetically to Butch) Sorry, Bro! Bubbles need me more & I can't leave her side. After all...She & I are hitched!

**Butch:** (Teary-eyed & angry) Oh yeah? Well...If you need any help, Promise us that you'll call, right? Because we'll come running, You know?

**Boomer:** (To Butch) Even if I ain't at the Townhouse no more, You & Brick can still see me at school because we still have to graduate.

**Butch:** (Sadly walking away) If that's the case, Then see you at school.

(With that, Butch walks back in the house, while Boomer finishes putting his bags in the trunk before getting in his car & departing to pick up Bubbles.)

_Meanwhile...At the Utonium Chateau._

(Bubbles was packing her stuff because now that she's married to Boomer, She's officially moving out of her bedroom of which she shared with her three other sisters. Now she's going to share an apartment in Townsville with her husband AKA the father of her baby twins. Bubbles takes one last look at the powerpuff bedroom before heading downstairs with her bags. As the pregnant powerpuff was about to approach the door, her sisters, in their waitress uniforms, came to see their pregnant sister off.)

**Buttercup:** (To Bubbles) Sooooo... What are we going to do tomorrow?

**Bubbles:** Uh, Buttercup...I'm not going to be here.

**Buttercup:** Then what about the day after that?

**Bubbles:** Buttercup... Now that I'm married, I have to be with Boomer at our new apartment in the city.

**Buttercup:** (Tearing up) We're going to miss you a whole lot, Bubbles.

**Bubbles:** (To Buttercup) We can still see each-other at school until we graduate.

**Buttercup:** (Teary-eyed) It still won't be the same at home without you & I don't know what I would do If I ever got knocked up by Tommy Turnbull.

(Bunny was the next person to speak.)

**Bunny:** (To Bubbles) Look at you, The first powerpuff girl to be knocked up & the only one to be knocked up by a rowdyruff boy of all people! And to think that evil seed he implanted in you would give you happiness.

**Bubbles:** Bunny, How many time must you be told? _The Rowdyruff Boys were created for_ _ONE PURPOSE_! They were never actual villains to begin with & they never will!

**Bunny:** Maybe not, but once that seed starts tearing your internal organs apart, don't come crying to me!

(Finally it was Blossom's turn.)

**Blossom:** (To Bubbles) All packed up & ready to go to your new home with Boomer?

**Bubbles:** Yes, Blossom. Thank you, Bunny & Buttercup for putting up with me for all these years of crime-fighting & keeping Townsville safe 24/7. Now I'm on a new mission & it's being a good mother to my twins & a good wife to Boomer.

**Blossom:** (Jokingly) Well, Bubbles...Let me be the first to say that we'll be glad to get rid of you.

**Bubbles:** (Cheekily) At least I have a husband that will be by my side.

(Blossom & Bubbles laugh for a while.)

**Bunny:** Boomer won't be by your side when that unholy spawn causes you high amounts of pain.

**Blossom:** (To Bubbles, while ignoring Bunny's ludicrous claims about parenthood) Look at you, You have a cute face, a cute husband & two bundles on the way. I for one am looking forward to meet my niece & nephew.

**Bubbles:** (To Blossom) Well...How would you like to be the godmother of my twins?

**Blossom:** Why, I would be honored to be your twins' godmother.

(Just then, The girls hear a honk of a car outside the Utonium Chateau.)

**Blossom:** Bubbles, It's time for you to get going.

(The girls hugged each-other for one last time before Bubbles went out the door as Blossom, Buttercup & Bunny waved goodbye & watched Boomer help the pregnant powerpuff girl with her bags before driving out of sight.)

_That evening... At City Apartments..._

(Boomer & Bubbles pull up to a decent complex with fair parking & just enough space to start a small family. After stepping inside & unpacking, The two blondes sat on the couch & got closer to each-other.)

**Boomer:** Well, This is a fine start.

**Bubbles:** With the money my sisters & I made back at the Rite-On-Time diner, we can get some furniture.

**Boomer:** Will that also be enough for our twins? Because you can't work while on maternity leave.

**Bubbles:** Maybe you can get an after-school job like my sisters & I did. Speaking of which, We should still focus on our school work if we're to graduate before the babies are due.

**Boomer:** You're right, Bubbles. I definitely need an after-school job, so I'll have to find one at Townsville mall in order to provide for the twins. Hopefully, everything will work out for the both of us.

**Bubbles:** Boomer, Don't we have Lamaze class tomorrow morning?

**Boomer:** OH SNAP! I almost forgot! Well, let's get to bed.

(With that, Boomer & Bubbles both dress out of their clothes & put on their sleepwear before brushing their teeth & hitting the hay. As the two newlywed blondes were getting some shut-eye, Kurt's ghost spies on them from a window.)

**Kurt's Ghost:** Sleep now, Bubbles...Sooner or Later, I will have your children. Your husband has already knocked up my little sister, who shall resurrect me to come after you, my pretty. Hehehehehehe.

**Replacement Narrator:** The next bit contains sexual themes that are not suitable for young readers. So please skip to the Lamaze scene or go find another fan fiction in order to avoid said sexual themes.

_Early next morning..._

(Bubbles woke to the cozy warm feeling of cozy warmth that was cozy like a warmth as she opened her eyes & stretched. She saw Boomer next to her & he was still asleep. She then looked at her phone & since it was still early, Bubbles decided to have some fun with her husband & twin babies daddy by pulling the blanket off of him & saw his morning wood pop up from his crotch area. She fished the dick out of his boxers & stared at it.)

**Bubbles:** (In thought) When was the last time I saw your little friend, Boomer?

(Without a second thought, Bubbles puts the dick in her mouth & starts sucking on it slowly. Gradually, her speed increases until Boomer shoots his cum down her throat in his sleep. Bubbles licks his dick clean of whatever cum she didn't swallow. She then proceeds to put his dick between her breasts as she massages her husband's abs.)

**Bubbles:** (In thought) My husband is such a heavy sleeper.

(Bubbles uses her boobs to rub the dick until more semen shot out. Boomer hardly stirred as Bubbles pulls her panties down, climbs on top of him, takes his still hardened dick & slid down on it as she felt her vagina stretched.)

**Bubbles:** (In thought) After 3 months, I have yearned to do this again.

(Bubbles began moving her hips up & down the dick several times over as she grabbed her breasts in slight pain for they were tender, but she ignored the pain & heard Boomer silently moan before he grabbed her butt & forced her further down.)

**Bubbles:** (Taken by surprise) WHOA!

(Bubbles moved her hands to Boomer's chest and the two blondes increased their speed until Boomer released his seed into Bubbles again.)

**Bubbles:** AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(Boomer & Bubbles reached their morning climax & they were heavily breathing.)

**Bubbles:** Oh, Boomer. I missed this feeling...

**Boomer: **Me too, girl.

(Bubbles was caught unawares by her husband & blushed.)

**Boomer:** (To Bubbles jokingly) You know this constitutes as rape.

**Bubbles:** (Teasingly to Boomer) Why didn't you stop me?

**Boomer:** How can I stop something I enjoyed.

**Bubbles:** Touche.

(Boomer & Bubbles kissed each-other passionately for a few minutes.)

**Boomer:** Come on, girl. We have Lamaze class today.

(With that, Boomer & Bubbles got dressed & headed out the door for they didn't want to be late for their first Lamaze class.)

_Lamaze Class..._

(Boomer & Bubbles arrive to Lamaze Class on time & as they entered the room, there were seven other pregnant women participating. Two women had husbands, Two were teen moms with their boyfriends & the rest were with another women, indicating that they're either lesbians of bisexual. It was at this point that their teacher was a red freak of nature dressed in a drag and the two blondes noticed something familiar about their teacher.)

**Boomer:** (Whispering to Bubbles) Is that the same Red Guy that don't wear no pants & tried to scam, torment, harm or downright kill you & your sisters?

**Bubbles:** (Whispering to Boomer) You know...Come to think of it...He did the same to Cow, Chicken, you & your brothers. Why's he teaching Lamaze for?

(The red teacher turns her attention to the expectant blonde couple & greets them with his usual shtick that we saw on the show he originated from, which is Cow & Chicken.)

**Red Teacher:** (To Boomer & Bubbles) Hello! It's me, Mrs Riereview! And you two must be Boomer & Bubbles. My, Oh my! How wonderful to see YOU TWO AGAIN! HAAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA! A little birdie told me that you are not only HUSBAND & WIFE, but also expecting twins.

**Boomer:** Guilty as charged. That's why we came up in here to attend these classes!

**Bubbles:** I suppose you're our teacher?

**Mrs Riereview:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! My dearest friend, Bubbles. I'm actually the WEEKEND SUBSTITUTE! Not that I mind of course. A person of my voice can get their point across to these EXPECTING PARENTS! But enough about me or YOU TWO! LAMAZE is now in session.

(Boomer & Bubbles sat down on the floor as Mrs Riereview clapped her hands to get the attention of the other students.)

**Mrs Riereview:** (To the other students) Alrighty then, ladies! Meet our two new students! You may know them as two of the SEVEN super-powered children that protected the city of TOWNSVILLE & the world from the forces of evil. Their names are Bubbles & Boomer of the POWERPUFF GIRLS & ROWDYRUFF BOYS respectively. So I expect you all to show them the HIGHEST of your RESPECT!

(Mrs Riereview then began her lecture about contractions. The way Mrs Riereview spoke so dramatically actually got through to the other pregnant women in the classroom. Three of the pregnant woman gave Bubbles very unsettling death glares, but she paid them no mind at all.)

(Recess came & Boomer & Bubbles were at the snack table, getting a few wiener & cheese points.)

**Boomer:** Yo, Bubbles! How you holding out?

**Bubbles:** Well, Boomer. A few other women have been giving me death glares ever since we came to Lamaze & we never got an early start. But I think the worst one of all...Is that brunette woman named "Whitney". Does she not know that I saved Townsville along with my sister on a daily basis?

**Boomer:** Just ignore those ignorant fools, Girl. You're smart, You're protective, You're kindhearted & You're caring. Those are the markings of a good mother.

**Bubbles:** You always know what to say to a woman, Boomer. Especially if that woman is a pregnant powerpuff girl.

(Boomer responds by planting his lips upon Bubbles's & they kissed each-other passionately as Whitney took a glance at them. Whitney is indeed a brunette woman in her mid to late 20s.)

**Whitney:** (Rudely to Boomer & Bubbles) Would you two freaks do it someplace else? People are trying to eat!

(Boomer & Bubbles ignored Whitney & continued kissing each-other passionately. Whitney shook her head in disgust & looked at her husband.)

**Whitney:** Whoever raised them CLEARLY made numerous mistakes...Especially THEM!

**Whitney's husband:** Come on, Whitney. They protected us from the forces of evil when they were kids. We should show them some respect.

(Whitney just rolled her eyes at what her husband had just said about Boomer & Bubbles.)

_Twenty minutes later..._

(Recess was over & everyone sat down in front of Mrs Riereview as she started her next lecture whilst holding up a baby doll.)

**Mrs Riereview:** And so after a whopping NINE MONTHS of agonizing symptoms & mood swings followed by a few days, You & your BUNDLE OF SO-CALLED JOY finally escape the hospital & enter the comforts & safety of your own home. However, Your first days of PARENTHOOD begin & they are always the hardest, due to the UNRELENTING moments of crying, sleepless nights & worst of all, the FOUL STENCH OF ABSOLUTE HORROR! But...After a few more days, Such responsibility of parenthood will start to GROW ON YOU! Children can be quite a LOATHSOME HANDFUL at times, but at eh end of the day... They're also one of the very things that bring FAMILIES CLOSER TOGETHER!

(As Mrs Riereview continued her lecture, Boomer & Bubbles looked into each-other's eyes before the pregnant powerpuff girl laid her head on the blonde rowdyruff boy's shoulder. Boomer wrapped his arm around Bubbles' waist as he kept his focus on the red teacher. Whitney looked at the couple again & threw up in her barf bag before looking back at Mrs Riereview.)

**Replacement Narrator:** (Sounding twice as wooden) Stay tuned for chapter nine of Bubble Baby Daddy Boomer & be sure to tell the author your favorite part of story so far.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

**Replacement Narrator: **_(To the readers)_Previously on _Bubble Baby Daddy Boomer_...

(Before the replacement narrator could continue the recap. He was beaten up by Ben Plotz, who now took back his position as primary narrator.)

**Ben Plotz:** (To the readers) In our last chapter of _Bubble Baby Daddy Boomer_... Mindy complained about not appearing in the story after chapter 4 & the writer apologized by offering her a complimentary sandwich. Said sandwich informed Mindy of Bubbles' pregnancy & that the author put in a good word for the former head cheer-leader as the pregnant powerpuff girl invited her to the wedding. Before the wedding started, one of the readers complained about how a pregnancy plot line did not fit the Powerpuff Girls & quite frankly, I agree with him. However, the author coaxed the complainer to keep on reading without ever questioning the plot. That guy cannot take criticism at all... Anyway, Bubbles & Boomer officially got married & during the reception, Mindy apologized to Bubbles for berating her & the rest of the cheer-leaders over a misunderstanding. All is forgiven when Bubbles answers to the call of nature AKA the pregnancy symptoms. Buttercup also felt the need to go pee, but since the entire woman's restroom was occupied, she used the men's restroom & we all got to see how Buttercup can pee standing up. Personally, I didn't need to know any of that. Nevertheless, Bubbles & Boomer said their goodbyes to their respective siblings & moved together in a decent apartment in Townsville. The next morning, Boomer & Bubbles got busy again & attended Lamaze class. Their teacher was that very red & strange character who was the enemy of Cow & Chicken. He was also the weekend substitute teacher, but that's not the point. Three other pregnant women gave Bubbles unsettling death glares, but the worst one of all was a brunette in her mid 20s named Whitney.

(Ben mules over what happened in the last chapter.)

**Ben Plotz:** (Flabbergasted at how the fan-fiction has progressed) WHAT HAPPENED IN CHAPTERS 6 & 7?

(Sir Raven sits in a stereotypical _Victorian_ living room, complete with a warm fireplace & a cushioned arm chair & begins to address the readers.)

**Sir Raven:** Whilst Ben takes a look at chapters six & seven, Let's see what Boomer & Bubbles are currently up to, shall we?

_At a Photography Studio just next door to the Lamaze school..._

(Boomer & Bubbles walked from the Lamaze School to the Photography studio, which was conveniently next-door. They went down the stairs to the photography room, where the female photographer greeted them with a hearty smile on her face.)

**Photographer:** Oh hi! You must be Boomer & Bubbles! I assume you two are here to get your pictures taken?

**Bubbles:** Yes, ma'am. My husband & I want something to remind us of our love for each-other & our twins.

**Boomer:** She's only six months away from seeing her babies.

**Photographer:** Very well, let's step over to the dressing room & we'll get started. Right this way.

(The photographer showed the newly wed blonde couple to the dressing room & Bubbles headed in said room, whilst the photographer followed.)

(A few minutes later, Bubbles came back out wearing a light blue robe & matching light blue sandals. Boomer was amazed & in awe over such an outfit as his wife performed a little twirl.)

**Bubbles:** Well, Boomer? How do I look?

**Boomer:** You look like an angel, girl.

**Bubbles:** Teeheheheheheheee! You know just what to say to a powerpuff girl, especially one that's carrying your twins.

(Bubbles moved over to the stage & Boomer joined her. The photographer got her camera ready for the first set of pictures.)

**Photographer:** Alrighty then, lovebirds. Let see your best poses.

(The first background was of a field full of roses in the morning sun. Boomer & Bubbles proceeded to pose as the photographer snapped a few pictures. One had the blondes standing beside each-other with Boomer's arm wrapped around Bubbles' waist & his finger-less appendage on her belly. The next showed them holding hands & looking into each-other's eyes as if they were dancing in the field with the sound of music. The third showed Bubbles on her knees with Boomer lying down on his side & resting his head on his baby mommy's stomach while her hand touches his forehead.)

(Shortly after the third photo, the blondes took a little break.)

**Photographer:** (To Bubbles & Boomer) So far, so good. Now I'll have to ask you two to take off all of your clothes.

(Bubbles' eyes widened when she heard what the woman had ordered her & Boomer to do. Boomer shared the same reaction.)

**Boomer:** This just started getting weird...

**Bubbles:** Uhhhh...Are you sure?

**Photographer:** Positive. No worries, though. There are no other men around & you two can get your clothes back after the photo shoot.

(Bubbles & Boomer looked at each-other before following the photographer back to the dressing room. A few minutes later, the photographer came out followed by Boomer & Bubbles, who were both completely naked & felt the temperature rising.)

**Boomer:** Yo, Bubbles! Is it or is it getting hot up in here?

**Bubbles:** (Weirded out) I don't know about you, Boomer. But I am getting goosebumps.

**Photographer:** I checked the thermostat this morning & it's actually 78 degrees. Now let's start off with a few solo pictures of the pregnant powerpuff girl.

(Bubbles took a deep breath & started posing in a few solo pictures. She even gave off duck lips in two of said solo shots.)

**Boomer:** Yo! I can't believe this studio allows such a thing as taking naked pictures.

**Bubbles:** Me neither, Boomer, but I'm having too much fun these shots.

**Boomer:** You're right, girl. No need to question it further.

(Boomer kept watching her baby mommy pose for the photographer. To him, seeing his pregnant girlfriend turned wife pose naked was like looking at a goddess waltzing in the forest.)

**Photographer:** Okey dokey, Boomer. Now it's your turn.

(Boomer then started posing in his own solo pictures. He even flexed his abs in some of those shots. Bubbles watched her baby daddy pose nude & though it the most wonderful sight she had ever seen.)

**Photographer:** Excellent work, lovebirds. Are you both ready for a few candid shots? I'll need daddy to pose for one with his head on mommy's belly.

(Bubbles gasped with excitement & leaked tears out of her eyes before grabbing Boomer's appendages. Boomer on the other hand grinned widely after hearing how the photographer addressed him.)

**Bubbles:** Did you hear that, Boomer? She called you daddy!

**Boomer:** And she called you mommy!

(Bubbles let out a sniffle before looking at the photographer again.)

**Bubbles: **(To the photographer) I-I-I need a minute, ma'am. I'm just getting so emotional I can't believe it.

(A little later, they started to get their next row of pictures taken. The first picture was of Bubbles naked with her arms behind her head, while Boomer, also naked, stood behind her & covered her nipples. The second had Bubbles lying on her back in front of a lake background with her breasts & vagina respectively covered by tall grass & mushrooms, while belly was exposed & covering Boomer's penis as he rested his appendages on said belly. The third involved Bubbles standing in front of a moon background with one appendage covering her nipples & the other covering her vagina as Boomer sniffed her neck while having one of his appendages covering his penis & the other on his wife's belly.)

(When everything was finished & the blondes got dressed in their regular clothes, they were handed copies of the photos by the photographer. Bubbles & Boomer both held the photos & looked over all of them.)

**Bubbles:** They're all very good...But this is the very best of the bunch.

(Bubbles pointed to the photo with the moon background. Boomer had to admit, it was the most passionate scene for them both because it really emphasizes their undeniable lover for each-other & their baby twins.)

**Boomer:** Oh yeah. That one is perfect for our bedroom.

**Bubbles:** (To the photographer) How long does it usually take to have our pictures framed?

**Photographer:** Two to Five days, really. When they're ready, I'll call you to come pick them up.

**Bubbles:** Very well, ma'am. Goodbye.

(And with that, Bubbles & Boomer left the studio & drove to Townsville mall. Little did they know, trouble was waiting for them at said mall...)

_Two hours later..._

(Bubbles & Boomer arrive at Townsville Mall. After a grueling eight minutes of searching for an empty spot in a very crowded parking lot, They head inside the mall until Boomer sees Bubbles looking very worried.)

**Boomer****:** What's wrong, girl?

**Bubbles:** It's Becky & Gwen. Ever since word about my pregnancy spread around the entire school, They've slut shamed me all day everyday & now I'm afraid that they're ready to lash out on me like a couple of rabid jackals. They can be very scary like that!

**Boomer:** No need to worry about them. I called your two friends, Lola & Bambi to be by your side when I'm applying for an after-school job. I also called Buttercup to aide you too, even though she thinks that Becky & Gwen forgot about your pregnancy.

**Bubbles:** Thank you, Boomer & good luck with searching for your after-school job.

(At that moment, Boomer & Bubbles parted ways. Bubbles was approached by Lola & Bambi, who both greeted her warmly.)

**Lola Mbola:** Hey, Bubbles! Long-time, no see!

**Bambi:** How was Lamaze?

**Bubbles:** Lamaze was pretty great. Boomer & I learned about contractions, mood swings & symptoms...Two of which I am currently experiencing, mind you. The other expecting mothers gave me very unsettling death glares despite not getting an early start, but the wordt one of all is that brunette woman named "Whitney". Thankfully, I didn't let them ruin my day so far. However...I am more scared of being picked on by Becky & Gwen.

**Lola Mbola:** Well lucky for you, Boomer called us to be by your side in case they start their antics.

**Bambi:** Coincidentally, We also came here to shop for your baby twins.

**Bubbles:** Didn't he also call Buttercup to protect me as well?

(Right on cue, Buttercup approaches her pregnant sister & friends as she eats her frozen yogurt.)

**Buttercup:** I was just grabbing a bite to eat, Bubbles!

**Bubbles:** Where did you get that frozen yogurt, Buttercup?

**Buttercup:** Uhhhh...I forget. Anyway, rumor has it that Becky & Gwen are here to do something nasty to you. Have no fear, Bubbles because Buttercup, Lola & Bambi are here for you!

**Bubbles:** Thank you all for promising to protect me from those two wannabe alpha bitches. Boomer would do the same, but as you know, he's looking for an after-school job since I'm not eligible to work in my current condition.

**Buttercup:** I have no idea what you just said, but at the same time...I understand completely.

(Bubbles, Lola & Bambi stare at the brainless powerpuff dumbfoundedly for a few seconds before starting their shopping spree for the baby twins. Their first stop was the department store called "Sears El Grande". On their way there, They were followed by Becky & Gwen, who all did their best to stay out of sight for a while. As they entered Sears El Grande, Bubbles felt the very same uncomfortable tingling in her bathing suit area that all pregnant women expirience.)

**Bubbles:** (To Buttercup, Lola Mbola & Bambi) You girls can look around & decide what would be perfect gifts for my twins without me. I have to make yet another trip to the little pregnant mother's room.

(Bubbles runs to find a bathroom all around the store as she clutches herself harder than hard. Despite Sears La Grande being such a huge store to get easily lost in, Bubbles managed to find the woman's restroom to relieve herself yet again. Of course she was not really all alone as Becky & Gwen were silently following her.)

(Bubbles then enters the nearest stall, pulls down her shorts & panties, sits on the toilet & starts emptying her bladder into it, completely unaware that Becky & Gwen were waiting outside her selected stall.)

**Bubbles:** Ahhhh! Now that's what I call relief.

(Eventually, Bubbles finishes relieving herself before pulling her shorts & panties back up, flushing the toilet & exiting the stall only to be greeted by...)

**Becky:** (To Bubbles) Hello, _Powerpuff Whore!_

**Gwen****:** (Also to Bubbles) How's you miserable life with your idiotic jock friend?

**Bubbles:** I highly doubt that concerns EITHER OF YOU! There is NOTHING miserable about my life at all and you both have no right to bad mouth my husband!

(Bubbles proceeds to wash her hands as Becky & Gwen continue to harass her over her pregnany.)

**Becky:** (Sarcastically with malice) Oh deary us! How thoughtless of us! Far be it from us to slut shame you, even though you deserve it for disgracing yourself!

**Gwen:** (Also maliciously) How can you be your own woman when you're still relying on your sisters & friends for support? Especially after letting yourself go with Boomer's first born pieces of crap!

(Becky & Gwen laugh at her with mean spirited meanness, which cause Bubbles to start tearing up despite her trying to keep it together.)

**Bubbles:** (Indignantly) There is nothing wrong with me relying on my sisters & friends for support & you bitches know it!

**Becky:** HAHAHAHAHA! We beg to differ!

**Gwen:** You see...Real women don't waste the rest of their lives on stuff that don't belong in this day & age!

**Becky:** So you need to get rid of those parasites for the greater good!

(Bubbles was beyond shocked at what Becky & Gwen told her.)

**Bubbles:** HOW DARE YOU EVEN SUGGEST SUCH AN ACTION TO MY BABIES!

**Becky:** (Nonchalantly) It's not our fault you suck at controling your urges!

**Gwen: **(Also nonchalant) Same can be said for your dog of a boyfriend!

(Bubbles runs out of the bathroom in tears as Becky & Gwen repeatedly chase her & call her "Powerslut Girl Bubbles" all throughout the store until the manager hears the comotion & steps in their way.)

**Sears La Grande Manager:** (To Becky & Gwen) What are you two doing here in my store?

**Becky:** Oh look, Gwen! It's Dorkster the dorky manager of Sears La Grande.

**Gwen:** (Faking fear) Oh no! He's come to kick us out for picking on poor wittle Bubbles!

(Becky & Gwen laugh hard at Dexter, who is indeed the manager of Sears La Grande. Dexter had banned Becky & Gwen for bullying his employess & customers a few months before Bubbles got knocked up by Boomer. Now He has caught them for slut shaming Bubbles like they did ever since all of Townsville High heard about it & they still do it to this day.)

**Dexter:** (To Becky & Gwen) I thought I made VERY clear to you two that you are not allowed to come in Sears La Grande! Unfortunately, that has NEVER EVER sunk into your tiny brains! I have had it up to here with you picking on my customers & employees. You two need to learn when you're not allowed in a certain premesise & I'm very appalled that you two would shame Bubbles for her pregnancy! That kind of immature behavior is exactly why you two are banned from my store in the first place & yet you always find a way to sneak in here without being detected! And to that my own sister was the most troublesome person I ever had the displeasure of knowing...You two have clearly managed to take the cake, Especially for slut shaming Bubbles!

(As Dexter was telling Becky & Gwen off for trespassing his store & bullying pregnant mothers, Bubbles was at the other side of store with Lola Mbola, Bambi & Buttercup. She was telling them how Becky & Gwen have been mean to her for having twin babies.)

**Bubbles:** (In the verge of tears) I was emptying my bladder in the bathroom...Whe-Whe-When Becky & Gwen were waiting at my selected stall. As I-I-I finished, they st-st-st-started bullying me for carrying Boomer's t-t-t-twins! I told them to leave me alone,but th-th-th-they wouldn't listen & they kept m-m-m-making me feel very un-un-un-uncomfortable! BWAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!

**Buttercup:** (Comforting her pregnant sister) There there, Bubbles. We'll see to it that Becky & Gwen won't be mean to you again or my name is not...Errrrr?

**Bambi:** (Annoyed at Buttercup's stupidity) Buttercup!

**Buttercup:** (Absent mindedly) Maybe?

**Lola Mbola:** (Focusing on the matter at hand) Anyway...Did they suggest that you have your twin babies aborted?

**Bubbles:** (Still tearing up) Yes. Yes they did. I was very upset that they even suggested having my own babies killed!

**Becky:** (Appearing behind Bubbles out of nowhere with Gwen) That's because you pathetic pieces of crap don't deserve to be raised at all!

**Gwen:** I couldn't agree even more, Becky. There are people that are qualified to be better parents you & Boomer!

**Lola Mbola:** (Snapping at Becky & Gwen instantly) NOBODY ASKED FOR EITHER OF YOUR OPINIONS! IF WE WANTED EITHER ONE OF YOUR OPINIONS, WE'D SHOVE THEM RIGHT UP YOUR SHITTY ASSHOLES!

**Bambi:** (Also snapping at Becky & Gwen instantly) LOLA'S RIGHT! WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU TWO SLUTS GET OFF?!

**Buttercup:** (Clearly sticking up for Bubbles) You two need to froget about any & all...Errrrr...Meanie...Weanie stuff & take back everything you said to my sister or else we'll cook your remains into an extra thick pizza with pepperoni.

(Becky & Gwen laugh at Buttercup, Lola & Bambi for their efforts in defending Bubbles.)

**Becky:** Isn't that just precious? You three think you're so tough! None of you can even bite!

**Gwen:** You freaks need to accept that Bubbles stand ZERO chance at raising a babie, let alone twins with Boomer!

**Becky:** (Pointing to Bubbles) I bet that neither of you can even fight for little miss preggopuff slut over there.

**Gwen:** And Boomer is nothing more than a retarded ex-bum who lives in a bullshit ass fairy tale land just like Bubbles Why does he even bother with her, anyway?

**Becky:** I think it's because he is very desperate & stupid, Gwen...Just like Bubbles' worthless friends!

**Gwen:** Too true, Becky. Too true!

(Becky & Gwen continued to laugh at Lola, Bambi & Buttercup ever harder. It was at that moment...Bubbles had enough of Becky & Gwen's meanness & she marched right up to them, got in their faces & was ready to strike them down.)

**Bubbles:** (Red in the face & very pissed) THAT FUCKING TEARS IT! BOOMER AND I MAY NOT BE PERFECT PEOPLE, BUT AT LEAST WE GIVE A RAT'S FAT ASS ABOUT OUR FAMILY & FRIENDS! YOU GODDAMNED MOTHERFUCKING BITCH-FARTS ON THE OTHER FUCKING HAND, THINK YOU'RE SO HIGH AND MIGHTY! BUT THE SAD TRUTH IS YOU'RE A COUPLE OF PHONY WANNABE ALPHA BITCHES PRETENDING TO BE QUEEN OF TOWNSVILLE HIGH! IS IT ANY WONDER THAT YOU WERE BOTH KICKED OUT OF CHEERLEADING PRACTICE? IS IT ANY WONDER THAT BLOSSOM & I WERE CHOSEN OVER YOU TWO SLUTS? THE REASON WHY YOU BOTH PICK ON EVERYONE ELSE IS BECAUSE YOU HAVE BOTH DEVELOPED TOO EARLY AND STARTED PUTTING OUT DURING YOUR ELEMENTARY SCHOOL DAYS, BUT NOW YOU CAN'T EVEN STAND TO LOOK AT YOURSELVES IN THE MIRRORS BECAUSE ALL YOU SEE ARE WHORES! YOU EVEN TRY TO AVOID THE INEVITABLE REASON THAT ONCE YOUR BODIES HAVE BEEN USED UP AT THE AGE OF 19, YOU'RE GONNA BE WORN OUT, CHALK-SKINNED BURLAP SACKS OF HUMAN BEINGS THAT NOT EVEN YOUR OWN UNCLES WILL WANT! IF BOOMER & I WANT TO RAISE OUR TWIN BABIES, THEN LET US RAISE OUR TWIN BABIES, GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!

(Upon hearing those words, Becky & Gwen got red in the face, picked up two nearby axes & got ready to literally cut Bubbles & her unborn twins down to size.)

**Becky:** (To Bubbles) How dare you speak to us this way!

**Gwen:** (Also to Bubbles) You & your babies are going straight to hell!

(Becky & Gwen charge towards Bubbles at full speed, screaming bloody murder. Visibly scared, Bubbles dodges their swings successfully as she, Buttercup, Lola & Bambi run away from those ax-crazy girls. The chase was on.)

**Buttercup:** HELP! POLICE!

(But nobody could her Buttercup scream as they ran out of Sears La Grande. So did Becky & Gwen as they were still carrying their axes out of said store. Fortunately, the alarm sounded by the time they were futher down the mall.)

**Becky & Gwen:** (Full of rage) GET BACK HERE & DIE LIKE A WOMAN!

(Becky & Gwen were clearly intent on killing Buttercup, Lola, Bambi & Bubbles. It gets worse as Bubbles is actually pregnant with twins. Therefore, Becky & Gwen were crossing moral boundaries. At last, Buttercup, Lola, Bambi & Bubbles were cornered as Becky & Gwen slowly, but maliciously approached them, still carrying stolen axes.)

**Becky:** End of the line, bitches!

**Gwen:** And in case you were all wondering, the manager of Sears La Grande talked down to us as well, but he got kicked in the ball for it.

**Becky:** Big mistake on Dorkster's part!

**Gwen:** Any last words?

(Before Buttercup, Lola, Bambi or Bubbles could say anything, they hear a nearby voice of a mall cop.)

**Mall Cop:** FREEZE!

(Becky & Gwen looked behind them & saw not one, but two mall cops rushing to the scene on their scooters. Becky & Gwen dropped their stolen axes & tried to make a run for the nearest exit, but due to them wearing loose sandals, they slipped & fell on their faces as the two mall cops got off their scooters, tackled them to the ground & cuff their hands behind their backs.)

**Mall Cop 1:** Becky & Gwen, You're both under arrest for trespassing after being forbidden, shoplifting & attempted murder on a degree involving pregnancy.

**Mall Cop 2:** You both have the right to remain silent! Anything either of you say can & will be used against you in the court of law!

**Becky:** You wouldn't lock up two innocent women, would you?

**Gwen:** We were rehearsing a scene for an upcoming horror movie.

**Mall Cop 1:** Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Tell it to the judge!

**Mall Cop 2:** You two are going to spend a whole lot of time in jail until you rot! No! Scratch that! You're both going to spend a lot of time in jail until the jail rots all over you in place you never knew you even had.

**Mall Cop 1:** Then we'll move you both to another jail until THAT jail rots all over you the same way & the whole thing starts all over again.

**Mall Cop 2:** Alright, girls! Get ready for your punishments!

(The two mall cops drag Becky & Gwen as they screamed & kicked like little kindergarteners not wanting to leave, thereby making an ever bigger scene. This did not phase the mall cops at all.)

**Becky:** (To Bubbles) YOU & BOOMER WILL BOTH REGRET EVER HAVINNG BABIES!

**Gwen:** (To Buttercup, Lola & Bambi) YOU TRAMP LOVERS! WE'RE COMING BACK! BUT WE'RE NOT COMING BACK TO PLAY MARBLES!

**Buttercup:** (waving to Becky & gwen as they get carted off to jail for endangering unborn life, shoplifting & attempted murder) Bye bye, Becky! Bye bye, Gwen! See you both at school on Monday.

**Lola Mbola:** Buttercup! We won't see Becky & Gwen at school on Monday!

**Bambi:** (To Buttercup) Not only are they going to jail, but they're also going to be expelled when the principal hears about it.

**Lola Mbola:** I agree, Bambi. Good riddance to bad rubbish!

(Bubbles rubs her belly in order to calm her twins down.)

**Bubbles:** (To her twins) There there...Don't you worry your little heads about a thing because mommy & daddy will make sure that every little thing is going to be alright. We'll see to it that we're all out of harm's way.

(Back to the _Victorian_ living room)

**Sir Raven****:** I also hope that Bubbles & Boomer keep their twins from harm. Speaking of whom...Has Boomer applied for an afterschool job? If so, what is his said job? Stay tuned & find out! STAY TUNED!


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

(Sir Raven sits in a stereotypical _Victorian_ living room, complete with a fireplace & a cushioned arm chair & begins to address the readers.)

**Sir Raven:** In our last chapter of Bubble Baby Daddy Boomer... Bubbles & Boomer finish their Lamaze class & get their pictures take to commemorate their love for both each-other & their twin babies. Of course, the majority of those pictures involved them being completely naked. Anyway...After taking a few pictures, Bubbles & Boomer drove to Townsville Mall & parted ways. Once there, Bubbles meets Lola Mbola, Bambi & Buttercup, who were all called by Boomer to protect her from two mean girls named Becky & Gwen as they shop for her currently unborn twins. Speaking of whom, Bubbles unfortunately gets picked on by Becky & Gwen over her pregnancy & they even ridicule her friends and sister. However, the minute Bubbles plucked up courage & told off Becky & Gwen over their mean-spirited agenda, they chased her, Buttercup, Lola Mbola & Bambi throughout the mall, carrying axes they stole from Sears El Grande, ready to kill them. Fortunately, two mall police officers came to arrest the two ax-crazy girls. Now let's see how Boomer's doing with searching for an after-school job.

_Townsville Mall...still Saturday..._

(Boomer was walking throughout the mall doing some window shopping, whilst searching for the perfect after-school job. He spotted the perfect gift for his pregnant wife, but the price was beyond out of his price range.)

**Boomer:** (In thought about the perfect gift for Bubbles) Aw hell! Even if I had an after-school job, I doubt I'll be able to afford it.

(Boomer continues walking throughout the mall until he spots a help wanted sign & began pondering. He then steps inside the office-like store with nobody but a girl at the front desk which Boomer approaches.)

**Front Desk Girl:** Hey! Hey! Hey! Welcome to Townsville Mall Taxi! My name is Melanie. How can I help you?

**Boomer:** I'm looking for an after-school job & I saw your help wanted sign.

(Boomer presents the help wanted sign to Melanie.)

**Melanie:** Here's your application form.

(Melanie hands the application form to Boomer & she escorts him to a room with a table & chair. He sits down to fill out said form. A few minutes later, he gives the filled-out form to Melanie & she looks it over twice.)

**Melanie:** Have you driven anything in your life?

**Boomer:** Well I do own a car...

**Melanie:** Great, all you need to do is drive people to their store of choice. See you in two days!

(With that, Boomer leaves Townsville Mall Taxi & whips out his phone, scrolls to find Bubbles' number, dials it & waits for her to answer.)

**Bubbles:** (On the other end) Hello?

**Boomer:** How's my baby mamma doing?

**Bubbles:** (Tearfully on the other end) Oh, Boomer! Becky & Gwen tormented me over my condition again! I was at Sears La Grande with Buttercup, Lola & Bambi, shopping for our twins when I went to the bathroom again. After I emptied my bladder for the umpteenth time, Becky & Gwen were waiting outside my stall to pick on me. Then they picked on my sister & friends. I told them to leave me & my friends alone, but they grabbed two nearby axes & chased us throughout the mall with the actual intent of killing not only me & my friends, but also our unborn twins.

**Boomer:** WHAT?! I can't believe they would stoop that low! Especially after being kicked out of cheer-leading tryouts!

**Bubbles:** (Calming down on the other end) Thankfully, the manager of Sears La Grande called the mall cops to arrest Becky & Gwen. They won't bully me or anybody else again.

**Boomer:** Amen to that! Anyway, I got an after-school job, girl!

**Bubbles:** (On the other end) Ooooh, what is it?

**Boomer:** I'm to drive people to their selected stores in the mall. Hopefully, it will pay big because our babies are depending on us to provide for them. For real, yo!

**Bubbles:** (On the other end) I wish I could work at the Rite-On-Time diner after school again, but I can't because I'm on maternity leave. Anyway, See you outside the mall parking lot.

(Boomer hangs up the phone & exits the mall to meet Bubbles. They then find their car & drive back to City Apartments.)

_Two days later at Townsville High..._

(Boomer was in 1st period, which was math & Brick & Butch were there too. The entire class was watching a PowerPoint presentation about circumferences when Billy pokes Boomer with his ruler.)

**Billy:** Psst! Boomer...Do you have any gum?

**Teacher:** BILLY! Stop harassing other students for gum & pay attention to the presentation!

**Billy:** Yes, Mrs Mathswell.

(Mrs Mathswell continues to presentation about circumferences as the students look on at rapt attention. After said presentation is finished. She hands out worksheets to her entire class. As soon as they start work, Billy pokes Boomer again.)

**Billy:** (Lowering his voice so as not to get caught by Mrs Mathswell again) Boomer...Do have any gum?

(Boomer ignores him & continues with his worksheet. At this point, Billy grows more & more restless about getting gum, even though gum is not allowed in school at all. Instead of doing his circumference assignment, Billy pokes Boomer yet again.)

**Billy:** (Trying not to get caught by Mrs Mathswell yet again) Boomer...Do you have any gum?

**Boomer:** (Thoroughly annoyed at being bothered by Billy for gum) MRS MATHSWELL! Billy's harassing me for gum, even though it's forbidden at school!

**Mrs Mathswell:** BILLY! YOU ARE ON THIN ICE! Stop harassing Boomer for gum! You know damn well that gum is not allowed in school AT ALL! Besides, you should fret more about your assignment on circumferences. Now, if you harass Boomer for gum one more time...I WILL FAIL YOU! Do we understand each-other?

**Billy:** (In defeat) Yes, Mrs Mathswell. I'll leave Boomer alone.

**Mr Mathswell:** See that you do!

(Billy does his assignment about circumferences without another word. A few minutes later, all the students hand in their assignments & once again, Billy gets a triple F-, while Boomer gets an A+.)

(After 1st period, Boomer, Brick & Butch head on into the boys restroom. They then each walk over to the nearest urinals, unzip their pants, take out their penises & start letting it loose.)

**Boomer:** How were things back at the Rowdyruff Townhouse while I was with Bubbles three days ago?

**Brick: **Well, Boomer. I can tell you this; Life at the Rowdyruff Townhouse was the same despite you being with Bubbles.

**Butch:** And a little birdie told us you got an after-school job.

**Boomer:** It's true, Y'all! I gots an after-school job at Townsville Mall.

**Brick:** Well, Boomer? What after-school job is it?

**Boomer:** I'm a cart driver for Townsville Mall Taxi & I drive people to whichever store they want to go.

**Butch:** Will your after-school job pay big? Because Bubbles is counting on you to do your part in providing for your two kids that are on the way.

**Boomer:** I'm hoping for that too, man! It's also the Christmas season, so I'll definitely need to make ends meet for Bubbles & the twins.

**Brick:** We hope you make that money on your after-school job.

(The second they finish, They shake their dicks before putting them back in, re-zip their pants, flush the urinals & walk over to the nearest sinks to wash their hands before heading off to their 2nd period classes.)

_Later on, during cheer-leading practice..._

(The cheer-leading team prepares for role-call from Robyn Snyder, the head cheer-leader & they stand at attention under her gaze.)

**Robyn Snyder:** Before we start our routine, I will call roles & when I say your name, your response is "Here ma'am!" (Clears throat) Blossom!

**Blossom:** Here ma'am!

**Robyn Snyder:** Lola!

**Lola Mbola:** Here ma'am!

**Robyn Snyder:** Bambi!

**Bambi:** Here ma'am!

**Robyn Snyder:** Brick!

**Brick:** Here ma'am!

**Robyn Snyder:** Bubbles!

**Bubbles:** Here ma'am!

**Robyn Snyder:** Alright! Let's get to it!

(The cheer-leaders do a dance routine to Superheroes by Daft Punk & it's choreographed by Robyn Snyder. Near the end of the song, they form a pyramid with Bubbles on top as she maintains her balance very well despite her current condition. Robyn Snyder was very impressed at this routine, especially with Bubbles nailing her performance while carrying two babies. After the song ends, the cheer-leaders safely leap out of pyramid formation.)

**Robyn Snyder:** That was the best cheer-leading routine I have ever seen & Bubbles, you have especially managed to perfect your performance at the top of the cheer-leader pyramid despite your pregnancy.

(The other cheer-leaders all expressed their thanks to Robyn Snyder & she along with the other 4 girls head to the girls locker-room as Brick goes to the boys locker-room after their successful performance. Once there, the girls undress to take a shower.)

**Bambi:** So Bubbles...Anything you want to tell Blossom & Robyn?

**Bubbles:** (To Blossom & Robyn Snyder) Oh, you two should have seen what happened at Townsville Mall two days ago. Lola, Bambi, Buttercup & I were shopping for my babies at Sears La Grande when I had to empty my bladder for the umpteenth time. When I had finished, Becky & Gwen were waiting outside my stall to pick on me over my pregnancy.

**Robyn Snyder:** (Shocked) Becky & Gwen were mean to you over your pregnancy again? Those girls don't know when to leave you alone, do they?

**Blossom:** (To Bubbles) Did they suggest for you to get an abortion again?

**Bubbles:** (Very upset) They did, Blossom! I told them to stop bullying me, but they kept on tormenting me & they even bullied Buttercup, Lola & Bambi as well.

**Lola Mbola:** (To Blossom & Robyn Snyder) When Bubbles plucked up courage & told Becky & Gwen off, They chased us throughout the mall wielding axes with murderous rage.

**Bambi:** (To Blossom & Robyn Snyder) In fact, they were willing to kill us, especially Bubbles & her unborn twins!

**Blossom:** I never thought Becky & Gwen would stoop that low!

**Robyn Snyder:** They should be thrown in jail for attempting to murder two unborn children!

**Bubbles:** (To Robyn Snyder) Fortunately, They're not only in jail, but also...They've been expelled.

**Bambi: **And we've got the manager of Sears La Grande to thank for calling the mall cops on their asses. (To Lola) Right, Stupid girl?

(Bambi playfully smacks Lola Mbola on the butt to emphasize this & Lola blushes.)

**Lola Mbola:** That's absolutely right, Bambi! They sure as hell won't bully Bubbles over her pregnancy again.

(The girls finish their shower, dry themselves off, put on their original clothes & head for their respective 7th period classes.)

_Townsville Mall, After school..._

(Boomer heads to Townsville Mall Taxi, where he's greeted by Melanie, who hands him a set of keys. She then leads Boomer to the kart garage, which was out back. Boomer spots the kart with the Townsville Mall Taxi logo on it before getting on it. He puts the keys in the ignition & starts driving it around the mall, picking up a few people at a time as he took them from point A to point B for hours. When he decided to take a break, he parked the kart near a corridor between Mikasa & Servile Merchandise & went down to the men's restroom.)

(Once inside, he felt his phone ring. He got a call from Brick before answering it.)

**Boomer: **Talk to me, Bruh!

**Brick:** (On the other end) Boomer, I got a letter mailed to me from your stalker. Can you come over here and get it?

**Boomer:** No can do, man! I'm at my after-school job, but I can call Blossom to get it & check up on Bubbles. Is that a'ight with you?

**Brick:** (On the other end) Sure, Boomer.

(Boomer hangs up before making a call to Blossom by calling the phone number for the Rite-On-Time Diner that Bubbles gave him. He scrolls to find the number for the Rite-On-Time Diner, dials it & waits for somebody to answer. Eventually, Stella Larson comes on the other end.)

**Stella Larson:** (On the other end) Thank you for calling the Rite-On-Time Diner. How may I help you?

**Boomer:** Yo, Stella! I need to talk to Blossom about something important.

**Stella Larson: **(On the other end) If it's important, I'll go get her.

(Soon Blossom is on the other end.)

**Blossom:** (On the other end) Who is this?

**Boomer:** Blossom! It's me, Boomer! I need you to go to the Rowdyruff Town-House to get the letter sent by my stalker & deliver it to the City Apartments. Speaking of apartments, the one me & Bubbles are residing in is Suite 119. I also need you to check up on Bubbles as well.

**Blossom:** (On the other end) I can do all of that as soon as I finish my shift at the Rite-On-Time Diner, Boomer.

**Boomer:** (On the other end) Thanks a lot, girl! I knew I could depend on you.

(Boomer hangs up his phone & strolls to the nearest urinal, unzips his pants takes out his penis & starts emptying his bladder as he thinks about Alice.)

**Boomer:** (In thought) Ugh! That freak just never knows when to give up. As if raping me on Thanksgiving wasn't enough... Now she sends a letter to the Rowdyruff Town-House. Does she not realize that I don't live there no more? Can she not get it through her stupid thick skull that I'm already married to Bubbles? What in the actual name of fuck is wrong with that hoe? C'mon, Boomer! You've got an after-school job & two kids on the way. Don't think about your stalker no more!

(The minute Boomer finishes, he shakes his dick before putting it back in, re-zips his pants, flushes the urinal & walks over to the nearest sink to wash his hands before returning to work.)

_A few hours later..._

(As his shift ends for the night, Boomer parks the kart back in the garage when he felt somebody was watching him. As he looked around, he saw nobody except Melanie stand in front of him.)

**Melanie:** Great job today, Boomer! See you tomorrow!

(Boomer hands Melanie the keys. After she left, Boomer locks up & heads to his car before driving away from the mall.)

_Back at the City Apartments..._

(Boomer arrives back from his first day of after-school work & as he made his way to Suite 119, he saw a faint glow inside. He then goes to the back of his apartment to find Blossom & Bubbles naked in the pool.)

**Bubbles:** Hey, Boomer. Thanks for calling my sister to check up on me, while you were at your after-school job. I admire your commitment to make some amount of money for our twins, especially when the holidays are around the corner. Anyway, Blossom wanted to try a relaxing technique she saw on the internet.

**Boomer:** And it involves you two being naked?

**Bubbles:** (Blushing) Yep! I didn't even want to put on my bathing suit anyway.

**Blossom:** Oh, Boomer? I got your mail & it's in the bedroom. I think it's best that you read it, while Bubbles & I get dressed.

**Bubbles:** And great job on your first day of after-school work because I highly doubt that Mrs Larson will let me work at the Rite-On-Time Diner for the time being.

(With that, Boomer strolls to the bedroom as Blossom & Bubbles step out of the pool to dry themselves off & get dressed. Once Boomer stepped in the bedroom, he opened the envelope & started reading the letter sent by Alice.)

**Letter:** _To my dearest knight in shining amour, I have been experiencing the very same symptoms as that stubby-limbed whore you married & taken a pregnancy test today. The results of my tests on my urine sample have confirmed that I am pregnant with your seed. Our baby will be better than Bubbles' shitty twins you have wasted your time taking care of. I'll see you in nine months. Signed, Alice._

(Disgusted at the lengths Alice will go through to come after him, Boomer puts the note back in the envelope and stores said envelope somewhere in the closet just to save it in case he needed to show evidence that Alice raped him.)

**Boomer:** (In thought) I don't believe it...Alice is actually pregnant with my child. How can I tell Bubbles that I was raped by her? No! I can't tell her...Not yet.

(Boomer steps out of the bedroom & heads to the living room to find Bubbles in her night clothes, on the couch & watching Christmas Specials made by Rankin/Bass, while Blossom had already left.)

**Bubbles:** Hey, Boomer. Did you read that note Alice sent you?

**Boomer:** I did.

(Boomer joins Bubbles on the couch watching said Christmas Specials & cuddled together.)

**Bubbles:** It's amazing how Rankin/Bass took some Christmas songs & turned them into very interesting stories that many people will cherish for years to come.

(Boomer, seeing how Bubbles is always happy to be with him, decides not to tell her about Alice being pregnant with his seed. Bubbles soon drifts to a deep slumber and Boomer gently lays her down on the couch. He then turns off the light & the living room is now illuminated by the Christmas tree & flat screen HD TV. He then walks back to the bedroom to find that somebody was in their bed. He pulls the cover off & finds both Buttercup and Bunny asleep in their panties.)

**Boomer:** (In thought) Oh yeah, Blossom let them tag along.

(Boomer heads to the kitchen to start dinner. A few minutes later, Bubbles woke up to the smell of Salisbury Salmon with buttered noodles & vegetable medley. He cooked both meals for himself & Bubbles, but she ate both plates & with that, Boomer decided to prepare himself a salad again as Bubbles raided the freezer for some ice cream on account of her eating for three people.)

(Little did they know that somebody was watching them from outside the window. It was a woman with a telescope & she watched Boomer & Bubbles, whilst pleasuring herself immensely in another apartment across from them.)

**Woman:** Soon, My precious Boomer...You will be mine. Heheheheheheheheheheh!

_Days Later: Christmas Eve..._

(Boomer was at the Townsville Mall doing his job of taking people from point A to point B. This time, he drove millions of Christmas shoppers around the mall & he had to drive 5 times fast. As it was time for the Mall to close, He felt somebody watching him. He turned around to find nobody. As he made it back home, Boomer found Bubbles on the couch, feeling her pregnant belly.)

**Boomer:** Yo! The babies are still there.

**Bubbles:** (Blushing) I just like how my belly feels when I'm carrying your children.

(Boomer smiles as he sits down next to Bubbles & began feeling her belly as well.)

**Boomer:** Our twins get stronger every minute.

**Bubbles:** You do realize that we have both a son & a daughter, right?

**Boomer:** I'm very aware of that, girl. I was thinking about naming our son "Bobby" and our daughter "BeaBea." What do you think?

**Bubbles:** I want our daughter named "Brenda" because that name sounds pretty.

**Boomer:** If you say so...

(Boomer & Bubbles stop feeling their unborn twins & began to lean towards each-other for a passionate Christmas kiss when they were stopped by a flash of a camera. They look up & see Brick in a Christmas midriff.)

**Brick:** This is definitely going to make a great Christmas card!

**Boomer: **(Annoyed) YO! We were having a moment! What was that all about, Man?

**Brick:** (Extremely Squeamish) You both just looked so cute when you were about to kiss each-other. Anyway, I'm going to Lola Mbola & Bambi's Christmas party. Have fun you two!

(Brick puts on his coat & leaves Boomer & Bubbles alone. Ten hours before noon, Boomer was in his bed as he stretched his arms out & felt an empty space next to him. He gets up to find Bubbles sitting on the couch.)

**Boomer:** What's up, girl?

**Bubbles: **When me & my sisters were little before Bunny, You & your brothers were revived, I would come downstairs to wait for Santa to come down & bring me presents, but I'd always pass out & wake up to find a present in my hand.

(Boomer wraps his arms around Bubbles & brings her close to his chest.)

**Boomer:** When me & my brothers lived in the ghetto, I would always come out of my room to wait for Santa to give me and my brothers presents in the living room, but I'd fall asleep before I could see him. Then I'd wake up to see presents under our Christmas tree.

**Bubbles:** Boomer? Do you think we can raise children of our own?

**Boomer:** Come on, girl! We're quick learners & we've got family & friends by our side. We can raise our kids if we put our minds to it.

**Bubbles:** You're right, Boomer. We can accomplish anything if we work together, especially parenthood.

(Back to the _Victorian_ room)

**Sir Raven:** This next part contains sexual themes, which is clearly not meant for young readers...NOT MEANT FOR YOUNG READERS!

(Boomer & Bubbles lean towards each-other & kiss each-other passionately. Boomer then kisses her neck, making her moan.)

**Bubbles: **Oh, Boomer!

(Boomer's hands wander up her shirt to feel her breasts. As he did, Bubbles hissed in pain.)

**Bubbles:** I'm feeling super tender right now.

(Boomer then slowly moves his hands down to her thighs before squeezing her firm ass. This causes Bubbles to playfully slap him across the jaw.)

**Bubbles:** Fresh!

(As Boomer continues playing with her ass, Bubbles reaches down his pajamas & fishes his hardened dick out. She then proceeds to lick all around the dick.)

**Boomer:** Ohhhhh! You get better & better every time, girl.

(Bubbles soon puts the whole dick in her mouth & begins sucking on it up & down repeatedly until he shoots his load in her mouth before she swallows it whole.)

**Bubbles: **You still taste great, Boomer!

(Bubbles gets up & bends over as she pulls down her panties & reveals her wet womanhood to Boomer, who then grabs her hips, slides hid dick in her vagina & begins to go agonizingly slow. This makes Bubbles tense up.)

**Bubbles:** Come on, Boomer! Stop teasing me & fuck me like a little slut!

**Boomer:** Okay, girl! Here goes..

(Boomer pulls back slowly just to leave the tip in Bubbles & forces himself down in her as she gasps. He repeats this several times over.)

**Boomer:** BUBBLES! I'm gonna cum!

**Bubbles:** THEN CUM INSIDE ME! GIVE IT TO MEEEEE!

(Boomer pulls out, leaving Bubbles disappointed.)

**Bubbles:** (Disappointed) HEY! WHAT THE FUCK?

**Boomer:** (Sheepishly) Sorry, girl! I'll have to try another hole!

(Boomer then spots Bubbles' anus & he shoves his dick in it & proceeds to fuck it harder than hard. Bubbles' eyes rolled to the back of her head as she feels her anus being plugged by Boomer.)

**Bubbles:** Unnnnnnnhhhhh! Faster, Boomer! FASTER!

(Boomer pours on the speed as he continues drilling Bubbles in the ass repeatedly until he feels ready to burst.)

**Boomer:** HERE IT COMES!

(Boomer finally releases his semen in Bubbles' tight ass as they reach their climax.)

**Boomer & Bubbles:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(Boomer then falls on his ass, panting as Bubbles was in pure bliss.)

**Bubbles:** That was amazing!

**Boomer:** Phew! What a bang!

(Bubbles then falls happily asleep on the couch as Boomer looks at the clock and saw that it was midnight.)

**Boomer: **Merry Christmas, girl.

(Boomer then drifts to sleep as well with Bubbles in his arms.)

(Back to the _Victorian_ room)

**Sir Raven:** Those two should need to keep their hormones in check, if you ask me. Nevertheless, Stay tuned for the next chapter of Bubble Baby Daddy Boomer & by the way...Merry Christmas to all & to all a good night...MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND TO ALLL A GOOD NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!


End file.
